Morder la manzana
by Paladium
Summary: Se pavoneaba delante de él y, a pesar de lo mucho que le odiaba, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era el turno de Malfoy de mover pieza pero todo lo que hacía era amagar, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Por qué sentía Severus que en realidad su movimiento era más complejo, que lo estaba atrapando lentamente en el pecado?
1. De camino a Hogwarts

**N/A: Bueno, antes de comenzar, advertencias: los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter no son míos, ni tengo derechos de autor sobre nada más que mi idea. **

**En sí, la historia no supone palabras obscenaas ni reiteradas situaciones, ya saben, de rating M (por lo que sea), pero, como pueden suponer, sí, habrá de esto último. O eso creo y espero.**

**Una última advertencia: es creature-fic, es decir, que no todos van a ser íntegramente humanos.**

**Ahora, sin más dilación, ¡a leer!**

* * *

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 1: De camino a Hogwarts**

La lechuza, grande y gris y con enormes ojos amarillentos, raspó el cristal sucio de la ventana con la pata. Llevaba una carta ligeramente arrugada atada a su garra. El pequeño niño de once años se revolvió un momento en la cama y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Su nariz anormalmente grande y torcida resaltaba en su cara pálida enmarcada por el pelo negro y grasiento. Miró a la ventana y sonrió, levantándose de un salto. Golpeó ligeramente el marco de madera y consiguió subir la hoja, dejando pasar al pájaro. Revoloteó hasta su silla, donde estaba su ropa arrugada, y esperó a que recogiera la carta.

Severus desató con manos temblorosa la carta. La estiró y observó las palabras escritas en tinta verde: Severus Snape, Spinner's End, el cuarto al lado del baño. Sonrió y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo: asombrado por toda la magia que desprendía el pájaro, se acercó a la ventana, la cerró y observó desde detrás del cristal cómo se iba. Su aliento empañó el vidrio y cuando dejó de ver al pájaro se dio media vuelta y corrió hasta la cocina, bajando las estrechas escaleras de la casa y agitando la carta en la mano con una sonrisa en la boca. Saltó los dos últimos escalones y tropezó antes de llegar a la cocina. Su madre, una mujer de cara alargada y pelo negro y lacio, le miró sin sonreír pero con un brillo entusiasta en los ojos.

— La carta a Hogwarts, ¿eh, Severus? Ábrela, anda. — el niño rompió el sello rojo y la abrió, entusiasmado. La leyó un par de veces con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción y su madre se agachó hasta quedar a su lado. — Feliz cumpleaños, Severus. Toma, tu regalo. — puso en su mano pequeña un billete de diez libras que el niño no tardó en recoger, agradeciéndole en un susurro. Su padre bajó en ese momento y miró la carta con malos ojos.

— Mira, papá, la carta a Hogwarts. — dijo Severus con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus padres siempre andaban discutiendo por la magia pero Severus pensó que él se alegraría. No lo hizo:

— No vas a ir a ese colegio de mierda, así que quita la sonrisa. — Eileen, su madre, frunció el ceño y antes de que comenzaran a discutir a voz en grito Severus se fue a su cuarto con la carta y el dinero bien guardados y se puso la ropa. Era un poco extraña y le quedaba grande pero cuando se puso el abrigo ya parecía un niño más.

Salió rápidamente sin despedirse de sus padres. Escuchó a lo lejos como él le gritaba fenómeno y ella respondía con un "¡borracho!" antes de cerrar la puerta. Corrió calle abajo con la carta estrujada en la mano y llegó al final a casa de Lily Evans. Era pronto todavía pero sabía que Lily estaría ya despierta, haciendo los deberes del colegio al que iban. Era domingo y sólo les quedaba ese día de libertad antes de volver a clases. Severus llamó al timbre varias veces, emocionado, y finalmente abrió la madre de Lily, pelirroja como ella. Le sonrió débilmente antes de dejarlo pasar, sabiendo que no necesitaría indicaciones para llegar al cuarto de su hija pequeña.

— Hola, Lily. — saludó Severus desde el marco de la puerta. Ella estaba haciendo los deberes de Matemáticas, como él había predicho. Lily soltó el bolígrafo rápidamente, sonrió y se lanzó hacia él, aplastándolo en su abrazo. Su pelo rojo como el fuego cayó sobre su cara pecosa antes de separarse levemente. Severus enrojeció al notar su efusividad y sonrió un poco.

— Felicidades, Sev. — Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla y el chico tuvo que controlarse para no echarse a reír nerviosamente. Entraron completamente en el cuarto desordenado de Lily y Severus cerró la puerta por dentro. Con una sonrisa traviesa sacó la carta del bolsillo y dijo:

— Mira, me acaba de llegar la carta a Hogwarts. — Lily le miró con los ojos brillantes y la cogió, leyendo lo que ponía. Su boca hizo una pequeña O al leer la dirección tan precisa de Severus. El niño se acercó y le susurró confidencialmente. — Me la ha traído una lechuza.

— ¿En serio? ¿A mí también me la traerá una lechuza? — preguntó entusiasmada. Se sentaron en la cama desecha y Severus frunció el ceño, recordando lo que su madre le había dicho:

— Creo que no. Mi madre me ha dicho que a los hijos de muggles se las da un profesor. — Lily le miró asustada y comentó:

— ¿No hay ninguna diferencia entre ser hijo de muggles o hijo de magos, no? — Severus la miró apurado y finalmente dijo:

— No, ninguna. — Lily sonrió de nuevo y Severus junto a ella con debilidad. Bajaron, después de mucho insistir por parte de Lily, a la cocina y se tomaron algo hablando en susurros para que no les oyera la madre de Lily, que andaba en la cocina buscando el bote de azúcar.

Los meses pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaban y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en el primer día de Septiembre. Severus empujó su carrito con fuerza y aterrizó al lado de su madre en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Su pequeña lechuza gris ululó por el brusco frenazo que dio al llegar. Con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios, Severus buscó con la mirada a Lily, soñando despierto. Irían a Slytherin los dos y serían los mejores amigos para siempre, seguro.

Su madre le puso una mano en la espalda y le empujó hacia delante, dejando pasar a dos hombres rubios. Vestían ropas caras y oscuras y tenían el pelo más rubio y la piel más pálida que Severus había visto nunca. Hablaban en voz baja con las cabezas juntas. Severus les miró con curiosidad mientras los dos, padre e hijo, se paraban cerca del sitio que ocupaban Severus y su madre. El hijo giró su cabeza lentamente y le miró con sus ojos grises y fríos antes de sonreírle depredadoramente.

— Recuerda, Lucius, — dijo su padre, Abraxas. Lucius volvió la mirada a su progenitor y le escuchó. — debes encontrar a alguien débil, que no sea capaz de decir nuestro secreto incluso si tú no estás delante. Un niño de primero, que vaya a Slytherin y que no tenga muchos amigos es la solución ideal. Y recuerda borrar las huellas cuando hayas terminado.

— Sí, padre. No se preocupe, nadie sabrá la verdad. — su padre asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia el niño que él había estado mirando hacía un momento. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró a unos pasos más allá de su posición, mirando con anhelo a una chica pelirroja que parecía sangresucia. Lucius sonrió y susurró. — Ése parece una buena opción.

— Sí, creo que podría servir. — Abraxas frunció el ceño en concentración y Lucius pudo sentirlo invadir la mente del muchacho sin que éste se diera cuenta. — Será un slytherin y no parece ser la clase de persona que se lleva bien con todos. Ve a por él, Lucius. Será fácil morderle. Debes asegurarte de cuidarle bien mientras te alimentes de él. — el hombre mayor le echó una mirada de advertencia y Lucius volvió a asentir.

Los Malfoy eran una familia de vampiros. Y eso era algo que sólo lo sabían los Malfoy. Abraxas había pasado largos años de su existencia inmortal, junto a su esposa, investigando para tener un hijo. Y el resultado de su arduo trabajo había sido Lucius: un muchacho mitad humano mitad vampiro. Sería mortal hasta los veinte años, había estimado Abraxas, y entonces completaría su transformación. Pero eso no significaba que él no sintiese sed de sangre: hasta ese verano no había sentido necesidad de beber sangre, lo que significaba que su transformación se estaba completando.

Lucius subió al tren de los primeros. Crabbe y Goyle le siguieron como los dos acólitos que eran y antes de que el tren arrancara Lucius ya tenía puesto su uniforme de colegio y la flamante placa de prefecto de Slytherin. La acababa de conseguir ese año y ya sabía para qué la utilizaría. Después de la monótona charla de prefectos, Lucius decidió ir a espiar a su presa.

Ataviado con su placa de prefecto y su varita, pronto dejó los pasillos del tren vacíos. Se mofó de Arthur Weasley antes de seguir buscando al niño de pelo oscuro. Despejó el siguiente pasillo y agudizó el oído, sonriendo malvadamente: ¡Bingo! Ahí estaban. Llegó hasta el compartimento en el que estaban y se retiró con cuidado para que no le vieran por el cristal. Podía escuchar la discusión sobre slytherins y gryffindors que se llevaba dentro y de repente la puerta se abrió.

— Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimento. — dijo Lily, sonrojada y furiosa. Lucius la miró salir cogiendo de la mano a Severus, el chico que estaba espiando. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Lucius alcanzó a escuchar una burla de parte de otro niño. Luego, Lily se giró y chocó contra Lucius. Su pelo rojo revuelto le tapó la cara un segundo mientras Severus se afanaba en sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo.

— ¿Qué hacéis en los pasillos vosotros dos? — Lily le miró con enfado y Lucius le devolvió una mirada de desagrado. _Todos los pelirrojos son iguales,_ pensó.

— Buscamos compartimento. — dijo con rudeza el niño. Lucius sonrió: _así que el muchachito tenía personalidad…_

— No se puede estar en los pasillos. — les informó con altivez. Severus frunció el ceño y replicó:

— No estábamos haciendo nada malo. — a pesar de ser mayor que él, el chico no se mostró ni tan siquiera atemorizado por su presencia. Lucius se acercó a él intentando meterle miedo y entonces, Lily Evans, en medio de los dos, dijo:

— Vámonos, Severus. — hizo amago de ir en dirección contraria a Lucius y de repente tropezó con dos alumnos, también de primero. La chica, de pelo castaño y nariz respingona, les sonrió mientras el muchacho, también castaño y pálido, con aspecto enfermizo, se movía nervioso. En seguida la muchacha dijo:

— Hola, yo soy Mary. Él es Remus, — dijo señalando al otro niño. Remus sonrió con nerviosismo y se pasó una mano por el pelo. — ¿Vosotros también vais a primero?— Lily sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que detrás de ella seguía Malfoy con el ceño fruncido y Snape con un gesto de fastidio.

— Sí, vamos a entrar este año. ¿No es emocionante? — comentó con familiaridad. Remus sonrió y antes de que se pusieran a hablar las dos chicas, que a ojos de Lucius parecían hijas de muggles, habló:

— Tenemos un asiento libre en nuestro compartimento, por si uno de los dos quiere venir. — Mary les miró, primero a Remus, luego a Lily y finalmente a Severus y dijo:

— Ven, Lily, siéntate con nosotros. — le cogió de la mano y con una sonrisa comenzó a andar. — No querrás juntarte con esas serpientes, ¿no? — Mary hizo un gesto extraño mientras Lily decía:

— Pero Severus todavía no tiene casa. — Mary rodó los ojos y Lily siguió hablando. — Podríamos apretujarnos y cabría él también. — propuso. Remus le dijo:

— No creo que funcione, Peter es muy grande. — Lily fue a hablar, girando la cara a Severus y mirándole con tristeza y de repente, la mano de Lucius se puso en el hombro del niño en señal de protección. Severus susurró:

— Pensé que iríamos juntos, Lily. Has dicho que iríamos juntos. — le reprochó. Lily le compuso una cara compungida y se volvió rápidamente hacia Mary y Remus para seguir hablando con ellos. Severus bajó la cabeza, desilusionado y furioso a partes iguales.

— Tu nombre. — demandó Lucius, cogiéndole del uniforme. Snape se revolvió y se deshizo de su agarre.

— Severus Snape. ¿El tuyo?

— Lucius Malfoy. — dijo con arrogancia. Severus se recolocó la camisa, dejando ver el pálido cuello, y Lucius se relamió los labios. _Este año sería interesante_, pensó.

* * *

**N/A: Bueeeeno, esto empieza lentillo, pero prometo que dentro de poco se animará un poco. ¡Prometido! Por último, ya saben, sus reviews son mi sueldo jejeje**


	2. Conociendo al enemigo

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo al enemigo**

Lily encontró a Severus antes de que subieran a los botes para dirigirse al colegio. Hagrid, como así se había presentado el hombre grande y barbudo, daba indicaciones tontas sobre ir en el bote. Lily agarró por el brazo a Severus, que estaba completamente solo. El chico se sobresaltó al sentirla a su lado y en seguida recuperó su pose ofendida:

— Perdóname, Sev. Lo siento. — dijo Lily.

— Me has dejado solo con Malfoy. Tuve que ir a su compartimento y aguantar que sus dos guardaespaldas se metieran conmigo. Estuve a esto — juntó los dedos pulgar e índice hasta que casi se tocaron. — de que me pegaran.

— Lo siento de veras, Sev. — le cogió del brazo y estiró de él para que le acompañara a un bote vacío. — Ven, nos sentaremos juntos.

Severus la acompañó con inseguridad. Mary y Remus, que hacían señas para que fuera con ellos, bajaron las manos desilusionados, y Lily y Severus se sentaron en su bote aparte. Hagrid fue con ellos y cuando estaban ya en el Lago, Severus dijo finalmente:

— Oye, Lily. — la chica giró su cara pecosa y blanca hacia él con una sonrisa. — ¿Sigues queriendo ser mi amiga? — Lily lo miró confusa y en seguida asintió:

— ¡Claro que sí! Severus, vamos a ser amigos para siempre. — afirmó completamente segura. A Severus eso le sonó como si fuera una mentira infantil: nada dura para siempre, recordó haber oído decir a su madre una vez. Se esforzó por sonreír y cuando consiguió formar una sonrisa verdadera, Lily ya no miraba. — ¡Mira, Sev! ¡Es grandísimo!

Y así era. Severus dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de Lily y abrió la boca, asombrado. El castillo, que se erguía encima de las rocas, era tan grande que parecía que se los iba a comer. Las luces estaban echadas y parecía lleno de vida. A su alrededor escuchó las exclamaciones mientras Hagrid reía en voz baja. Agachó la cabeza cuando sintió la hiedra acariciar su cara y antes de lo que pensaba, ya estaban desembarcando de los botes.

Lily le cogió del brazo, llevándoselo de los primeros, cerca de Hagrid, mientras miraban a su alrededor el impresionante hall del castillo. Giraron a la izquierda después de subir las escaleras y esperaron frente a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Hagrid les dejó allí mientras McGonagall les daba la bienvenida, hablando sobre las cuatro casas, lo que representaba cada casa y algo sobre su comportamiento. Severus apenas le escuchó, fijando su atención detrás de él, donde estaban Potter y Black riendo en voz baja. Remus y Mary estaban a su lado, sonriendo con ellos y pidiéndoles que bajaran la voz.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor después del discurso de la profesora McGonagall. Las cuatro mesas largas estaban repletas de alumnos de uniformes negros y los colores de su casa. Así mismo encima de cada mesa había una serie de banderines de la casa a la que pertenecían los alumnos: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. En tropel, los chicos de primer año entraron y se pararon frente a la tarima. Severus aprovechó para mirar a los profesores: en el centro estaba el director, un anciano de barba larga y plateada que miraba paternalmente a sus alumnos. A la derecha, el sitio que debía ocupar McGonagall, cerca estaba una mujer mayor con las sienes llenas de canas y en un extremo de la mesa, un viejo gordo que parecía una morsa.

— Cuando se os llame, pasad al centro y sentaos en el taburete. — dijo McGonagall con severidad antes de comenzar a decir nombres. El primero de la lista, un tal Avery, quedó en Slytherin. Severus miró a la que esperaba que fuese su casa: había caras conocidas allí, Lucius Malfoy y sus dos gorilas. Hizo un gesto agrio y siguió mirando cómo los niños eran seleccionados. — ¡Black, Sirius!

El susodicho Sirius Black se abrió paso entre los alumnos y cuando llegó al lado de Severus, le empujó deliberadamente. Sonrió un momento mientras se sentaba en el taburete. Severus le miró con asco y desprecio: _cómo lo odiaba con toda su alma._ Quedó en Gryffindor y Snape en seguida llegó a la conclusión de que por nada del mundo estaría él en Gryffindor.

Los alumnos siguieron pasando y pronto le tocó a Lily. Ella le cogió de la mano, le dio un apretón apurado y se sentó en el taburete con una sonrisa nerviosa. El sombrero se deslizó hasta taparle los ojos y tardó un poco antes de gritar "¡Gryffindor!" Severus la miró, sin sonrisa, mientras ella se levantaba. Parecía nerviosa, apurada y triste a la vez. Le sonrió con tristeza y Severus sólo pudo mirarla cuando se sentó al lado de Sirius Black y éste le empezó a hablar.

El resto de la Selección pasó rápido: Remus Lupin, James Potter y Mary McDonald fueron seleccionados en Gryffindor y Severus se anotó mentalmente el nombre de Mulciber, un slytherin. Tendría que compartir cuarto con él, según había oído. Cuando McGonagall terminó con la letra R al nombrar a Evan Rosier, que quedó en Slytherin también, comenzó con la S. La voz femenina de McGonagall dijo su nombre y rápidamente Severus subió a la tarima y se sentó en el taburete.

El sombrero resbaló hasta tapar sus ojos cuando la profesora lo dejó caer. Por un momento Severus pensó que aquello parecía una pérdida de tiempo; estaba sentado en un taburete con un sombrero enorme calado hasta las orejas. Y antes de que pudiera prepararse para escuchar el grito del Sombrero Seleccionador, el mágico objeto chilló '¡Slytherin!'.

Severus disimuló su sobresalto y marchó hacia la mesa de la pared, donde aplaudían los miembros de su Casa. Miró a Lily mientras se sentaba y entonces sintió una mano palmeando su espalda. Se giró a la izquierda y palideció: Lucius Malfoy le miraba con la misma sonrisa depredadora que le había lanzado en el andén. Severus frunció el ceño y Lucius se desentendió de su gesto de fastidio, comentando:

— Hola, Severus. — el pequeño le giró la cara al frente, donde estaban Crabbe y Goyle. Los dos gorilas gruñeron por un momento antes de que Lucius volviera a hablar con su boca pegada al oído del pequeño Snape. — Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado cuando termine el banquete.

Antes de que pudiera negarse, Lucius ya se había girado en la mesa para buscar a la prefecta de Slytherin y había cortado la conversación. Snape gruñó y comenzó a comer sin prestar atención al discurso del Director. Después de la cena, en la que no consiguió entablar conversación con nadie de primer curso, la chica de pelo negro con la que Lucius había estado hablando se levantó y al igual que los demás prefectos, comenzó a gritar: '¡Los de primer año por aquí!'.

Severus observó cómo todos se levantaban de las mesas y mientras los mayores se iban charlando y riendo, los pequeños se apiñaban en torno a los prefectos. Severus quiso ir con los demás nuevos pero Malfoy le agarró de la ropa. Se mezcló rápidamente entre la gente con Severus agarrado de la túnica con fuerza y una vez salieron del Gran Comedor y estuvieron lejos de la vista de los profesores, Malfoy dijo:

— Crabbe, Goyle, marchaos a la Sala Común. No os necesito aquí. — los dos mastodontes asintieron y se fueron por delante de ellos. Con tranquilidad, Lucius se llevó a Severus por los pasillos menos transitados de las mazmorras, mientras comenzaba a hablar. — Sabes, Severus, creo que hemos empezado con mal pie. Estás siendo terriblemente maleducado y eso, mi estimado compañero, no me gusta.

— Me da igual que no te guste. — Severus tironeó hacia atrás intentando librarse del firme agarre de Lucius y el mayor apenas sintió sus esfuerzos pobres. Malfoy rió en voz baja y continuó:

— Créeme, no te gustará hacerme enfadar, Severus. — su voz salió suave y amenazante. Severus dejó de revolverse y le miró con miedo mal disimulado en sus ojos. Lucius sonrió, sabiendo que no habría respuesta bravucona en ese momento, y observó su destino desde el final del pasillo: una pequeña puerta sin nada fuera de lo común. Lucius solía reunirse allí con los alumnos más mayores de la Casa de Slytherins para hablar del Señor Tenebroso y hacer sus reuniones. Y ahora se la iba a enseñar a un pequeño niño de primero.

Lucius llegó arrastrando a Snape hasta la puerta. La abrió y pasó, dándole un fuerte tirón de la ropa al pequeño slytherin y tirándolo al suelo frente a él. Cerró la puerta por dentro y observó: había un enorme candelabro colgando del techo, bajo el cual se encontraba situada una mesa de madera de roble. En torno a la mesa había varios sofás y sillones y a un lado de la sala alargada, una chimenea. Frente a ésta había un sofá de tres piezas.

Severus se levantó rápidamente sin mirar la decoración austera de la habitación y en seguida quiso salir. Lucius encendió la chimenea y dio la luz con la varita. Snape sacó la suya propia: sabía más maldiciones que cualquier chico de séptimo, pero sólo la teoría. Todavía debía ponerlas en práctica y la situación no estaba como para ir probando hechizos en Malfoy. Lucius le miró durante un momento antes de reírse entre dientes. Rápidamente susurró 'expelliarmus' y la varita salió volando de la mano de Severus, cayendo directamente en la de Malfoy.

— Sentémonos, Severus. — Lucius hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando el sofá que había frente a la chimenea, y después de dudar unos segundos, Severus le hizo caso. Se sentó en la pieza de la izquierda, intentando mantener las distancias con Malfoy, y finalmente le volvió la voz:

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? — Lucius le sonrió, sin sentarse y de repente, se movió.

Su rapidez era inhumana a los ojos de Severus: Lucius se agachó, le tumbó en el sofá de un golpe y le rompió la camisa, dejando a la vista su pecho blanco. Con ansiedad, Lucius se agachó con el niño entre sus piernas y le mordió el cuello. Severus quiso gritar, pelear, revolverse, pero de repente estaba tan cansado y los músculos le pesaban tanto que fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa además de poner sus manos en el pecho de Malfoy. Comenzó a sentirse mareado con rapidez pero cuando pensó que Malfoy iba a desangrarlo totalmente, Lucius se levantó y se relamió los labios. Tenía unos pequeños colmillos, de tamaño ligeramente superior al habitual y puntiagudos, manchados de sangre.

Lucius se sentó en el sofá y colocó su cabeza en su regazo. La herida pulsaba con fuerza en el cuello de Severus, que intentó ponerse de pie. La mano de Lucius se apoyó en su pecho y le obligó a quedarse tumbado. Su cuerpo estaba desmadejado y era incapaz de reaccionar. Lucius reparó su ropa y le abrochó su camisa con tranquilidad y parsimonia ante la mirada anonadada de Severus. Tenía miedo, un miedo atroz que subía por su cuerpo y que no le dejaba hacer nada salvo mirar a Lucius con ojos grandes y asustados. Él, sin embargo, tenía una mirada de satisfacción y desahogo.

Lucius se levantó, dejando caer la cabeza de Snape al sofá mullido y le lanzó la varita a su regazo. Con movimientos torpes e imprecisos el pequeño se incorporó lentamente y recuperó su arma, guardándola con mimo. Lucius frente a él se mostraba en esos momentos como una especie de gigante malvado. Severus levantó la mirada del suelo con miedo a ver de nuevo esa mirada depredadora en los ojos grises de Lucius, pero en cambio sólo encontró una intensa burla que le hizo sonrojarse.

— La contraseña es Sangre Limpia. — dijo Lucius. Entrecerró los ojos y acotó. — Si me entero de que has hecho aunque sea una insinuación de lo que ha pasado aquí, la próxima vez no recordaré que estás vivo. — Acto seguido giró y se marchó, cerrando la puerta por fuera. Severus se levantó torpemente y salió corriendo detrás de Lucius. ¿Dónde quedaba la Sala Común? ¿Cómo llegar hasta ella?

Tropezó al salir de la habitación y miró a izquierda y derecha. Al final del pasillo estaba Malfoy, caminando elegantemente hacia la Sala Común. Severus le alcanzó con rapidez pero dejó una distancia considerable entre ellos dos: ¿Sería Lucius capaz de matarlo si abría la boca? No quería saberlo ni comprobarlo siquiera, pero el chico parecía bastante dispuesto.

Antes de lo esperado llegaron a la Sala Común. Estaba en el largo pasillo principal que iba desde las escaleras de la entrada del castillo hasta la Sala Común, que se escondía detrás de un muro encantado. Lucius susurró la contraseña y la pared desapareció. Severus aprovechó para entrar antes de que el muro se solidificase.

La Sala Común era grande y estaba llena de pequeños candelabros clavados en la pared de piedra. Había sofás, butacas y mesas distribuidas por toda la Sala y un gran sofá frente a la chimenea. Y en ese sofá se sentó Lucius, entre un chico de cuarto curso con cejas espesas llamado Rabastan Lestrange, y dos chicas. Se parecían mucho, salvo quizás el cabello: una de ellas los tenía rubio y la otra castaño. Mientras subía las escaleras de los dormitorios de caballeros con disimulo, escuchó que las llamaban Narcissa y Andrómeda.

Severus llegó al pasillo donde estaban los dormitorios masculinos. Por lo que pudo ver, los Slytherin tenían cuartos individuales. Pasó por delante de varios dormitorios con pequeñas placas doradas en las que ponían el nombre del alumno que estaba utilizando ese cuarto y finalmente llegó al suyo. Era grande y redondo, con una pequeña chimenea de piedra en una esquina y una cama enorme con doseles y sábanas verdes. En la pared del fondo había un escritorio y, en un lado de éste, una jarra con agua y un vaso. Cerca de la puerta estaba el gran armario ropero y a los pies de la cama, su baúl. Por último, había una puerta discreta a un lado de la habitación que daba al baño.

Severus caminó hasta el armario y lo abrió de par en par: el interior estaba vacío salvo por algunas perchas metálicas y en el interior de ambas puertas había sendos espejos. Con cuidado se quitó la camisa, colgándola en las perchas, y se miró el cuello, allí donde todavía dolía por el mordisco de Lucius. Repasó varias veces el lugar de su piel, procurando no tocarlo. La piel estaba amoratada y había cuatro puntos que todavía sangraban levemente.

Snape miró la puerta con temor antes de cambiarse y ponerse el pijama. Rápidamente se tumbó en la cama con miedo, pensando que quizás Lucius volvería esa noche para hacer realidad la amenaza. Pensó en quedarse vigilando hasta que los chicos que quedaban en la Sala Común subieran a dormir, pero a los cinco minutos se quedó dormido.


	3. Dudas, temores y un primer día de clase

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 3: Dudas, temores y un primer día de clase.**

Cuando Severus se despertó al día siguiente, se palpó el cuello en busca de una nueva marca que probara que Malfoy había pasado por allí después de que se durmiera. Para su sorpresa, no había dolor, ni si quiera una marca que probara que lo que había pasado el día anterior era real. Porque era real, ¿verdad?

Mientras se miraba en el espejo, Severus pensó en todo aquello. Lucius Malfoy, un mago de familia respetada, era un… ¿Vampiro? No, imposible. Lo del día anterior debía ser sólo una alucinación. Intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no había sido verdad, pero parecía que había una vocecita en su cabeza recordándole a cada instante todos y cada uno de los momentos que se negaba a creer que fueran realidad.

Se vistió y salió hacia el Gran Comedor con la duda en su cabeza de si eso había sido real o no. Frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, saliendo al pasillo de piedra iluminado por las antorchas de tea. Los alumnos, de primero hasta séptimo grado, andaban por allí, algunos de habitación en habitación y otros yendo al Gran Comedor. Como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto, vio a la chica rubia del día anterior saliendo de una habitación y yendo a la Sala Común. ¿No se suponía que sólo los chicos podían estar allí?

Entre toda la marea de gente desorganizada, Severus pasó por un lado, pegado a la pared y esquivando a los demás estudiantes. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse. La Sala Común había cambiado radicalmente del día anterior a esa mañana: la luz se filtraba por el techo, debajo del Lago, lo que hacía que se proyectaran diferentes tonos verdosos en las rocas.

No perdió el tiempo y se fue de la Sala Común a desayunar, siguiendo a los primeros que ya estaban en camino. Vio un par de novatos como él más adelante, hablando y riendo en voz alta, luego a una chica de cuarto curso y a dos de sexto o séptimo, que abrían la comitiva. Por un momento, Severus pensó que debería ir a hablar con sus nuevos compañeros de clase, pero desechó rápidamente el pensamiento con un mohín de disgusto. No le apetecía hablar ni con Lily en ese momento.

Severus llegó al Gran Comedor y se sentó apartado de todos. Se centró en su desayuno, procurando no mirar a la puerta cada dos segundos, esperando la llegada de Lily. Quedar en casas diferentes podría apartarlos definitivamente: hasta ese momento, Severus había hecho de nexo entre el mundo mágico y Lily. Pero ahora, ella tenía su propia casa y seguramente, nuevos amigos a los que querría más que a Severus. Bajó la vista al plato, recordando cómo se había ido a la más mínima oportunidad.

Y mientras se sumía en sus miedos y temores infundados, Severus observó un pergamino moviéndose frente a sus narices. Levantó la vista y deseó no haberlo hecho: Malfoy estaba allí, a su lado, tendiéndole el horario de clases. Lo recogió rápidamente, intentando ver si las emociones traicionaban su rostro y acababa confirmando que lo que había pasado la noche anterior era real o no. Pero Lucius sólo se alejó, se sentó entre sus acólitos y comenzó a charlar con total naturalidad con Narcissa.

Revisó su horario, intentando encontrar alguna clase en la que coincidiera con Gryffindor, y por tanto, con Lily. Sonrió débilmente al encontrar la clase doble de pociones del miércoles, encantamientos y transformaciones el viernes y defensa contra las artes oscuras el lunes. Entonces alzó la cabeza y los temores volvieron: Lily entró en el Gran Comedor, acompañada por Mary McDonald y Remus Lupin. Un poco más atrás estaban Sirius Black, James Potter y un chico gordo y pequeño que les reía las gracias.

Lily giró la cabeza para mirarle y sonrió: Severus esbozó una sonrisa tímida, sintiendo cómo desaparecían sus temores. Lily no iba a dejarle de lado por ese par de gryffindors. La campana sonó quince minutos después y Severus volvió a mirar su horario: le tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sonrió; había leído el primer capítulo del libro de esa asignatura y no parecía aburrida. Bajó a la Sala Común, cogió sus libros y los metió en la mochila de tela vieja. Cuando salió al pasillo de los dormitorios de los chicos, allí sólo había novatos de primer año.

Severus deambuló sin sentido hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde estaba el aula de Defensa. Entró como una exhalación, mirando a su alrededor: compartían la clase con los Hufflepuff y el profesor todavía no había llegado. Había unos cuantos slytherins a la izquierda, por el color de la corbata, y los hufflepuffs, más numerosos, estaban en las filas de la derecha, sin mezclarse. A pesar de que había bastante gente allí dentro, pocos eran los que hablaban con un compañero, siendo todos nuevos.

Severus se sentó en uno de los pupitres compartidos que quedaban sin ocupar y pocos minutos después, entraron los tres slytherins rezagados: Mulciber, Avery y Rosier. Avery y Mulciber se marcharon hacia los pupitres más cercanos al profesor y Rosier se deslizó por la banca hasta quedar a su lado. Con una sonrisa fría le saludó:

— Evan Rosier, ¿y tú? — preguntó con voz demandante. Snape frunció el ceño y le contestó en un susurro:

— Severus Snape. — su conversación terminó allí al entrar la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de ese año. Era pequeña y regordeta, con túnica malva y un gracioso sombrero en forma de hongo. Sus ojos pequeños y avispados recorrieron la sala una vez llegó al estrado, y entonces, comenzó a hablar:

— Buenos días, señores y señoritas. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Marsden pero ustedes me llamaran profesora Marsden. — su boca se curvó en una sonrisa amable mientras juntaba las manos en su regazo. Prosiguió. — Tanto en tiempos de paz como en tiempos de guerra, los magos deben saber defenderse de las amenazas, que pueden ir desde un doxy molesto a otro mago. Todo lo que aprendamos en esta clase está ligado a aprender a defendernos y valernos por nosotros mismos, pero por otra parte, estos hechizos no van a ser utilizados fuera del aula: recordad que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. — el chico que estaba sentado a su lado esbozó una sonrisa torcida y resopló divertido. — Las Artes Oscuras, también conocidas como magia negra, es toda la magia que se utiliza con el fin de hacer daño. Por supuesto, cuando hablamos de Artes Oscuras, este concepto no abarca sólo las maldiciones y hechizos, sino también la creación de pociones oscuras y venenos y la cría de criaturas oscuras.

La clase se quedó en silencio por un momento y Severus miró a su alrededor: los hufflepuffs parecían horrorizados de sólo pronunciar la magia negra, y sin embargo los slytherins estaban más ansiosos de conocer las Artes Oscuras que de conocer su Defensa. La profesora Marsden sonrió un poco más y continuó:

— Pero por el momento nos quedaremos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Empezaremos por algo sencillo: ¿Quién me puede decir que es el encantamiento expelliarmus?

Un chico de hufflepuff levantó la mano y contestó correctamente. Severus intentó prestar atención, empezando a anotar apuntes en su pergamino. La clase de ese día, avisó la profesora Marsden, iba a ser teórica. Severus abrió su libro en el capítulo uno, donde estaba toda la explicación del hechizo y una serie de ilustraciones de los movimientos que debían hacer para conseguir la correcta realización. Rosier a su lado se tumbó en la mesa, claramente decepcionado, y mientras la profesora hablaba, Evan murmuró:

— Jo, qué rollo de clase. Había pensado que haríamos algo más que copiar apuntes, ¿no crees? — Severus le miró de reojo, apuntó dos líneas más de sus apuntes y contestó en voz baja:

— La teoría es imprescindible para saber hacer bien la práctica. — miró al chico directamente y añadió. — Aunque sí, yo también estaba esperando hacer algo grandioso el primer día. — Evan rió en voz baja y dejó la conversación aparcada mientras hacía un pequeño dibujo en la parte superior de la página en la que estaban.

La clase transcurrió rápida mientras la profesora Marsden hablaba y hablaba sobre el hechizo expelliarmus, completando la información que daba el libro. La clase entera copiaba, sin hacer más ruido que el rasgar de las plumas sobre el papel, y Severus levantó una única vez la cabeza del pergamino. Miró por encima del hombro del slytherin que tenía delante y observó los dibujos que estaban haciendo los dos slytherins delante de él. La campana dio el final de la clase y Severus se estiró, mirando con orgullo sus apuntes. No había ido tan mal la primera clase. Sonrió levísimamente y comenzó a recoger. Evan ya estaba de pie, desperezándose y bostezando sin ninguna vergüenza.

— Oye, Snape, me dejarás los apuntes esta tarde, ¿no? — el buen humor de Severus se esfumó rápidamente. Frunció el ceño y gruñó mientras recogía sus libros en la mochila:

— No. No es mi culpa si no quieres copiar los apuntes en su momento.

La sonrisa de Evan desapareció mientras Avery y Mucliber, junto a otro chico llamado Yaxley, llegaban a su lado. En seguida preguntaron por el nombre del compañero de Evan y éste le echó una última mirada antes de contestar: Nadie de mal humor. Le dejaron solo y Severus se preguntó en ese momento si debía haberle dejado sus apuntes de Rosier para que se los copiara. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando cómo los slytherins se iban por el pasillo, riendo, y llegó a la conclusión de que no, no necesitaba que Rosier fuera su amigo. Ya tenía a Lily.

Cuando terminaron las clases ese día, Severus se sintió abrumado de tantos deberes que les habían puesto los profesores. Sin embargo, habían sido compasivos y no habían puesto una fecha de entrega muy cercana, para que pudieran acostumbrarse a buscar libros en la biblioteca. Con una sonrisa cansada, Snape llegó al lado de Lily y le saludó; estaba sentada contra un ventanal, cerca de la biblioteca.

— Hola, Lily. ¿Qué tal tu primer día? — preguntó animado. Lily sonrió con esa sonrisa dirigida únicamente a Severus y contestó con agitación:

— Ha sido perfecto: en Defensa nos han explicado cómo hacer un expelliarmus y en Herbología la profesora Sprout nos ha enseñado un lazo del diablo, pero lo mejor ha sido Pociones: el profesor Slughorn nos ha puesto en grupos de dos y hemos tenido que hacer una poción pimentónica. Dijo que era sencilla, pero a la mayoría de la clase le ha salido mal y a mí no. — Severus sonrió forzadamente al ver cómo Mary McDonald y Remus Lupin se acercaban a ellos.

— Hola, Lily. Y hola a ti también, bicho raro. — le saludó descortésmente McDonald. Lupin fue a hablar y Severus le interrumpió, contestando a Mary:

— Muérete, McDonald. — Lily y Remus fruncieron el ceño y Mary fue a contestar, encarando a Snape. Lily cortó toda conversación rápidamente:

— Parad los dos. Venga, vamos a hacer los deberes a la biblioteca. — el ánimo volvió a subir mientras Remus y Mary se adelantaban. Lily cogió a Severus del brazo y lo retrasó un poco para decirle. — Oye, Sev, siento que te haya llamado bicho raro, pero no le contestes, ¿vale? Tiene muchos prejuicios cuando se trata de Slytherin. — Severus frunció el ceño y contestó en voz baja:

— Lo siento pero no me voy a quedar callado mientras me insulta. Yo no voy a decir nada, pero si ella empieza… — dejó la oración inacabada y Lily asintió, con una sonrisa de nuevo en la cara.

La tarde en la Biblioteca fue desastrosa para Severus. Como Lupin, McDonald y Lily eran gryffindors, tenían los mismos deberes y se pasaban el rato preguntándose cosas sobre sus trabajos. Severus intentaba concentrarse, pero después de que media hora más tarde llegaran Potter, Black y Pettigrew a molestar a los otros gryffindors y a criticar a los slytherins, Severus recogió sus cosas, se llevó los libros de la biblioteca que necesitaba y se cambió de mesa a otra más alejada.

No tardó mucho en que Lily se cambiara de mesa, con las mejillas ruborizadas por la furia. Esos dos chicos eran los mismos que se habían burlado de ellos en el tren y ahora parecían querer hacer buenas migas con Lily. Mary reía sus gracias y Remus les decía que bajaran la voz y pronto, los tres gryffindors se sentaron al lado de los otros dos amigos de Lily.

Después de hacer los deberes y tras la cena, Severus se marchó solo a su Sala Común. Paseó lentamente mientras pensaba en su día: no había estado mal para ser el primero. Susurró la contraseña frente al muro mágico y entró por el hueco. La Sala Común volvía a estar oscura y tenebrosa, como la noche anterior. Observó cómo, otra vez, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa y Andrómeda Black, Rabastan Lestrange y Walden McNair, junto con Crabbe y Goyle, volvían a ocupar el sofá frente al fuego. Los cuatro chicos de primero con los que había hablado esa mañana estaban sentados en una esquina, jugando al snap explosivo. Sin ganas de hablar con ninguno de los dos grupos, Severus se fue directamente a su habitación. No se le escapó la mirada de refilón que le lanzó Lucius mientras subía las escaleras. ¿Realidad o ficción?, volvió a cuestionarse.


	4. Rencores, ataques y contraataques

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 4: Rencores, ataques y contraataques.**

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Severus despertó de buen humor. Después de arreglarse, cogió su mochila vieja y subió al Gran Comedor, ignorando que, de nuevo, Narcissa Black volvía a trotar por el pasillo de los dormitorios masculinos. La primera clase que tenía ese día, Pociones con los ravenclaws, empezó mejor que bien. Las mazmorras estaban más frías que el resto del colegio y los calderos de peltre estaban colocados ordenadamente delante de los pupitres, en este caso, individuales. Horace Slughorn, un hombre grande y orondo que era el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, entró detrás del último alumno y se colocó al frente de la clase.

En seguida comenzó a hablar y les mandó hacer la poción pimentónica que habían hecho los gryffindors el día anterior. No pasó mucho rato hasta que Slughorn comenzara a pasear entre los pupitres y Severus viera su verdadera cara: parecía estar interesado única y exclusivamente en lo concerniente a figuras de alto prestigio. Por el rabillo del ojo observó cómo el mago pasaba por su lado sin mediar palabra y se dirigía a Avery y Mulciber, que estaban sentados a ambos lados del pasillo improvisado.

— Ah, señor Avery, ¿Qué tal se encuentra su madre? La última vez que vi a su padre me dijo que estaba pasando una complicada fiebre. — Avery sonrió maliciosamente y contestó, dándose aires de superioridad:

— Bien, mi madre ya está totalmente recuperada. Mi padre me habló de usted, señor. Me habló muy bien de usted. — matizó. Slughorn rió azorado y miró su caldero, dándole su aprobación. Severus dejó de escuchar la aburrida conversación cuando el profesor se giró a mirar a Mulciber, seguramente preguntando por su familia también. De los Ravenclaw, sin embargo, apenas conocía a ninguno de los familiares de los chicos.

Después de que la conversación se acabara y faltando cinco minutos para embotellar la poción, Slughorn hizo que todos pararan con un pequeño grito. Movió los brazos haciendo fuertes aspavientos y viéndose como una morsa danzando de un lado al otro de la clase. Severus recogió su poción en un pequeño frasco que Slughorn les había dado y puso su nombre con rapidez. Recogió las cosas mientras los demás se apiñaban en torno a la mesa del profesor para dejar sus muestras y cuando la mesa se despejó, Snape dejó su muestra.

Salió de la clase de Pociones sintiéndose realizado: la poción había quedado exactamente del color que debía. También estaba impaciente por la clase de Defensa que tenían ese día con los gryffindors: auguraba ser una clase práctica entretenida y más amena que copiar apuntes. Pero sobre todo, era la primera clase que compartiría con Lily.

Llegó al aula más rápido que el día anterior, al saber ya el camino, y entró observando que los pupitres habían desaparecido. Las paredes y el suelo estaban acolchados en un tono purpúreo que le daba a la clase un aire de extravagancia. Lily le miró, dejando de hablar con Remus y Mary, y se acercó a él.

— Hola, Severus. ¿Estás nervioso? ¡Es nuestra primera clase práctica! — Snape sonrió tímidamente ante la efusividad de la chica y en ese momento, cuando Lily estiraba de su manga y comentaba algo sobre el gran esqueleto de dragón que había colgando del techo, de forma que evidenciaba su origen muggle, entraron los slytherins. Avery, Mulciber y Rosier le miraron primero con sorpresa y luego con desprecio mientras susurraban sangresucia sin que Lily lo escuchara. Una chica, también de Slytherin y con el pelo largo y castaño, pasó a su lado con aire ofendido, y por un momento, Severus se sintió avergonzado.

La profesora entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella después de dejar pasar a Black, Potter y Pettigrew, que venían corriendo. Sonrió con amabilidad cuando estos le dirigieron una sonrisa inocente y después Marsden se subió a la tarima. Llamó la atención de los alumnos rápidamente y comenzó:

— Hoy practicaremos el encantamiento expelliarmus y el encantamiento protector, protego. Deben recordar este movimiento de varita, — explicó, haciendo una sencilla floritura, — y pronunciar correctamente el hechizo para que se cree una burbuja y les proteja de cualquier daño. Colóquense, por favor, en grupos de dos, y comenzaremos la clase.

Lily se acercó a Severus instantáneamente y el chico sonrió, orgulloso. Los grupos se fueron formando rápidamente y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban las parejas colocadas, una frente a otra, en posición de duelo. La espalda de Lily pegaba contra la de James Potter, que cada pocos segundos se volvía para hablar con ella, pese a que la chica le ignoraba completamente. Lily lanzó con dificultad un expelliarmus, Severus hizo lo que la profesora había indicado y su pobre escudo se rompió parcialmente, golpeándole el hechizo en el hombro izquierdo. Snape se desequilibró y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

Lily se acercó mientras Severus se sobaba el brazo y la profesora miraba a un par de gryffindors que tenían problemas. Snape le sonrió, indicándole que no pasaba nada, y Lily se disculpó una vez más. Por detrás de ella pudo escuchar las risas ahogadas de Potter y Black. Severus frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Le tocó lanzar el hechizo, después de convencer a Lily de que estaba bien. Severus se concentró, frunció el ceño, hizo la floritura, dijo expelliarmus y apuntó hacia la derecha de Lily, justo donde se encontraba Black.

El rayo salió, Lily gritó ¡Protego!, observó cómo el rayo pasaba de largo sin rozarla siquiera e impactaba de lleno en Sirius, que salió volando por los aires y aterrizó en el suelo unos metros más allá. La clase se quedó en silencio, mirando alternativamente a Sirius y a Snape, y de repente, el taconeo de la profesora Marsden yendo hacia Sirius sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento. Comenzaron a susurrar y antes de que Lily se acercara para recriminarle, James la adelantó y le cuestionó, a unos centímetros de su cara:

— ¿No puedes jugar limpio, Quejicus? Atacando por la espalda, digno de una serpiente rastrera y sucia como tú. — escupió con desprecio. Severus frunció el ceño ante sus insultos y retrucó:

— Podría acabar con cualquiera de vosotros dos si me lo propusiera. — James le miró, desafiante, y Severus continuó. — ¿Qué tal un duelo esta medianoche en la entrada del castillo?

— Bien. — dijo James en un susurro. — Prepárate para morder el polvo, Quejicus.

James se separó rápidamente, se giró y se fue con Sirius, que se levantaba torpemente del suelo. Comenzó a susurrar con él y antes de que Severus pudiera ver los gestos que hacían, la profesora Marsden llegó a su lado y le recriminó, preguntándole:

— ¿A qué se debe ese comportamiento, Señor… Snape? — Severus miró a ambos lados, se relamió los labios con lentitud y nerviosismo y contestó finalmente:

— Pensé que estaba apuntando bien, profesora. No entiendo cómo ha podido desviarse el hechizo. — Severus se rascó la nuca mientras la profesora le miraba, poco convencida con su mentira, y Severus añadió en voz baja, sin mirarla. — Nunca antes había usado una varita. — el gesto severo de la mujer se relajó y dijo:

— Bueno, supongo que por esta vez puede pasar. La próxima vez apunte con más cuidado, señor Snape. Aunque para ello tenga que estar más tiempo que los demás practicando. — Severus asintió y la profesora volvió a reanudar la clase. Lily se acercó, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de decepción en los ojos que no le gustó nada a Severus. Se removió incómodo cuando ella dijo en voz baja:

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? — Severus la miró, miró luego a Potter y Black, que volvían a prepararse para seguir practicando, y luego respondió en un susurro para el cuello de su túnica:

— Se estaban burlando de mí. Igual que en el tren. — Lily frunció un poco más el ceño y fue a protestar. — No me voy a quedar parado mientras ellos sigan burlándose de mí, Lily. Puede que tú sí, pero yo no soy ese tipo de persona.

Lily bufó, le dirigió una última mirada enfadada y volvió a su sitio pisando fuerte. Volvieron a prepararse para seguir practicando y esta vez Severus consiguió hacer finalmente un buen protego. El hechizo se desvaneció en la burbuja convocada por Snape y Lily le sonrió durante un segundo antes de recordar que estaba enfadada con él.

La clase terminó sin mayores incidentes y, cuando salieron, Lily se fue directamente con Remus y Mary, después de despedirse de él con sequedad. Severus se sintió miserable en ese momento, sabiendo que había hecho enfadar a Lily, y mientras recogía sus libros y empezaba a andar hacia los invernaderos de Herbología, Avery, Mulciber y Rosier le dieron caza. Se situaron a ambos lados de Snape y Avery pasó un brazo por sus hombros, en un símbolo de camaradería:

— Eh, Snape, no sabíamos que tenías ese truco en la manga. — comentó Avery. Rosier asintió, convencido, y Mulciber añadió:

— ¿Sabes hacer alguna maldición? — Severus les miró, confundido. ¿No eran esos los mismos que no le dirigían la palabra?

— No, todavía no, pero estoy en ello. — antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir nada, Severus se zafó de su agarre y salió por los terrenos de Hogwarts, excusándose. — Y ahora, si me disculpáis.

Herbología fue una clase extraña, mezcla de diversión, peligro y asco. La profesora Sprout, una mujer regordeta y con cara bonachona, parecía tener más ética profesional que Slughorn. No preguntó por familias famosas ni hizo alusión a los padres de los alumnos, pero seguía pareciendo amable.

Después de las clases, Severus se puso a pasear por el pasillo frente a la Biblioteca, pensando en su futuro encuentro. Ya había oído a los profesores, a los prefectos, a los delegados, al celador, a los premios anuales y al director decir que no podían salir de sus Salas Comunes más tarde de las once. Y habían quedado en batirse en duelo, dos contra uno, a las doce.

Snape se metió en la biblioteca y mientras hacía los deberes de Pociones, comenzó a morder la pluma. No iba a salir; esos chicos de primer año habían mostrado que no estarían a su lado cuando los necesitara realmente, Malfoy era un auténtico cabrón egocéntrico y no tenía demasiado claro que pudiera llegar hasta la entrada del castillo si Filch y la Señora Norris estaban patrullando.

Entrecerró los ojos, miró las estanterías repletas de libros que había delante de él y una idea golpeó su mente. Bajó la vista, comenzó a escribir rápidamente el ensayo que tenían que redactar y una vez acabó, recogió todo con rapidez y se fue directamente al despacho del celador. Miró desde el quicio de la puerta las enormes cadenas metálicas que había pegadas a la pared y entró, después de llamar. Argus Filch, alto y encorvado, con barba mal rasurada, dejó de leer una revista y le miró con mezcla de molestia y asco.

— Buenas tardes, señor Filch. — comentó con cuidado Severus. Se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio y Filch se inclinó sobre la mesa, con mala cara.

— ¿Qué quieres, mocoso? — preguntó de malas maneras. Severus ahogó una mueca de desprecio y comenzó con malicia:

— Hoy he escuchado a dos de mis… Compañeros hablar sobre una escapada que harían después del toque de queda. Dijeron que habían quedado a las doce de la noche en la entrada del colegio, señor. — Filch entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

— Vale. Miraré por allí a esas horas. Ahora, largo.

Con rapidez, Severus se levantó, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo. No pensaba acudir a esa cita y dejar que dos gryffindors le machacaran por ser tan cobardes y atacarle injustamente. Salió del despacho y, a unos pasillos de distancia, escuchó pasos apresurados detrás de él. Antes de que pudiera girarse, James Potter dio un grito de júbilo, saltó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo, riendo a carcajada limpia.

Severus intentó sacar su varita, pero desde el suelo y con el brazo torcido en su pecho, le resultó difícil llegar a su bolsillo. Potter se levantó, le puso un pie fuertemente en la espalda y presionó para que no se levantara, mientras Sirius Black, su compañero de fatigas, llamaba a todos a su alrededor y ponía voz de pito, parodiando una historia de caballeros y dragones:

— Oh, caballero James, me has salvado la vida del enorme murciélago. — la gente comenzó a reír, mientras Sirius daba vuelta alrededor de James y Snape y James levantaba un brazo al aire en un gesto triunfador. Sirius se abrazó ñoñamente a James y continuó. — Oh, James, tienes unos músculos de acero. — hizo un gesto como si besara el bíceps de James y la gente siguió riendo. — Pero, cuidado, ¡la grasa del pelo de Snape te va a atacar!

Sirius señaló grotescamente su pelo grasiento, James saltó a un lado como si un monstruo imaginario le hubiera atacado y quisiera devorar su cabeza, y Snape consiguió levantarse. Se giró, desenfundó la varita con torpeza, puesto que sus ropas estaban revueltas, y entonces James y Sirius gritaron ¡expelliarmus!. Por separado sus hechizos no eran especialmente fuertes pero cuando se unieron y le golpearon, el cuerpo de Severus voló por los aires y se dio de bruces contra el suelo, a diez metros de distancia del grupito, que rió una última vez antes de seguir a Sirius y James como si se trataran del flautista de Hamelín encantando a las ratas.


	5. El dulce sabor de la venganza

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 5: El dulce sabor de la venganza.**

Severus se levantó del suelo haciendo una mueca de dolor. El golpe de la espalda había sido ciertamente doloroso, pensó mientras recogía su varita. Esos dos idiotas le habían dejado en ridículo frente a todo el colegio, recordó mientras se levantaba. Se recolocó la ropa, blanco por la humillación, y cogió su mochila con movimientos furiosos. Ni siquiera había podido atacarles.

Pero eso iba a cambiar, se prometió a sí mismo. Se había llevado de casa los libros que tenía su madre: libros avanzados y no muy éticos, pero que contenían ciertas maldiciones que sería útil saberlas. Gruñó mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo, ya desierto, y se fue a su Sala Común, alegrándose de que no hubiera nadie más. No subió a cenar mientras, con la puerta cerrada a cal y canto para no ser molestado, revolvía en su baúl pulcramente ordenado y sacaba del fondo los libros viejos de su madre. Se sentó en la cama y enterró la nariz, pensando en la dulce venganza que obtendría al día siguiente, cuando Potter y Black estuvieran ya castigados.

Lucius, sin embargo, se dedicaba a otra tarea más interesante que leer libros. El pequeño Snape no tenía ni idea, pero Lucius le había estado siguiendo, averiguando sus amistades, su relación con el resto de los slytherins y en particular, su relación con Potter y Black. Black, Sirius Black estaba en gryffindor. Había sido una desafortunada noticia tanto para Narcissa como para Bellatrix, sus primas. Y le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a Severus.

Tumbado en su cama solitaria, Lucius cerró los ojos, recordando cómo se habían burlado de él. Le había parecido… Lamentable. La broma no tenía gracia, pero Lucius se lo agradecía de todo corazón a los pobres idiotas de gryffindor que tiraban de Severus hacia Slytherin. Estaba bien, estaba… Perfecto.

Severus ni siquiera sabía que aquello había sido real, y esa era la mejor parte. Empezaba a sentir débilmente como la sensación de saciedad se iba, pero todavía no creía conveniente atacarle de nuevo. Lo único preocupante, quizás, era aquella niña de primero, Lily Evans.

Le había dejado tirado en el tren y aún así, seguían siendo amigos. ¡Maldita sea! Necesitaría algo más que eso para separarlos. Había estado también en la Sala Común, escuchando conversaciones ajenas. De los niños de primero: Avery, Mulciber y Rosier. Hablando de Snape. Decían que había causado problemas en Defensa, que le habían humillado los gryffindors pero que esa noche iba a batirse en duelo contra ellos.

Lucius esperó que el muchachito hiciese uso de su astucia slytherin. ¿Ir allí a pelear dos contra uno? Nunca. Era el segundo día de clases y aunque Severus ese día no se había perdido, (Lucius se había encargado de vigilarle) no sería sabio ni sensato salir a hurtadillas por la noche. Filch seguramente andaría vigilando, lo sabía bien Lucius, que había salido incontables veces fuera del toque de queda.

Lucius se dio la vuelta en la cama, incómodo: recordaba también haber visto a su querido Snape al lado de la sangresucia, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Aunque fuera porque desde ese momento el niñito iba a ser su comida, a Lucius no le gustaba que Evans se acercara tanto a Severus.

Al día siguiente, Severus se despertó de buen humor. Esperaba que Potter y Black entrasen al Gran Comedor con sendas caras de derrota. Se vistió rápidamente, cogió su mochila y bajó las escaleras a la Sala Común. Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, con su recalcitrante mirada puesta en él. Estaba apoyado en el muro, al lado de la salida a las mazmorras. Severus tuvo que armarse de valor para pasar a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra, aún cuando todavía creía que saltaría sobre él si se acercaba mucho.

Llegó al Gran Comedor de los primeros. Los pocos slytherins que había en la mesa no se giraron para verlo ni él pensó en saludarles siquiera. Sacó el libro de Pociones de primero: esa noche, junto con la primera clase de pociones que habían tenido, le había abierto los ojos a un interesante entretenimiento: las pociones. Ni servían para hacer daño a nadie ni estudiaba eso para defenderse de nadie, así que aquello era el perfecto hobbie que no servía para nada. Quizás para aprobar Pociones, a fin de cuentas.

Los alumnos fueron llegando y, cuando el Gran Comedor ya estaba casi lleno, llegaron ellos. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin (¿Qué hacía Lupin con ellos?) entraron al Gran Comedor como Severus había augurado, con caras de derrota y mala leche. Filch les había pillado. Severus sonrió, bebiendo su zumo de calabaza, y volvió a esconder la cara tras su libro de Pociones.

Recogió su tomo antes de que la campana sonase y se levantó, dispuesto a ir yendo ya a su clase de Transformaciones. A medio camino giró la cabeza hacia su mesa, sintiendo una mirada en él. Nuevamente Malfoy. ¿Qué miraba? Aquello empezaba a ser sospechoso, entre tanta miradita y tanto acercamiento; parecía que lo encontraba allá donde fuese. Quizás sí que era real y no ficción, pensó durante un momento. Agitó la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos y llegó hasta el aula de Transformaciones.

Todos estaban nerviosos por aprender a transformar un ratón en una copa o un cerdo en un dragón, pero en seguida se dieron cuenta de que les costaría muchísimo tiempo llegar a hacer algo por ese estilo. Las Transformaciones eran difíciles, costosas y para gente con mucha paciencia, puesto que no solían salir a la primera. La profesora McGonagall, además, era una mujer estricta y, a pesar de parecer justa, Severus creía que le tenía manía a Slytherin.

Un tiempo más tarde, a Severus el colegio ya no le parecía tan fantástico. Ya no había sorpresa al ver a los cuadros moverse o las armaduras chirriar o cuando se encontraba a Peeves y, entre montones de deberes y lo poco que hablaba con sus compañeros, el día de Halloween había llegado lenta y dolorosamente. Además, para ponerle la guinda al pastel, Potter y Black habían empezado a hacerle bromas pesadas, Pettigrew parecía incapaz de parar de reír y Lupin, que después de ser castigado por Filch era su amigo, hacía como que no veía nada cada vez que le molestaban.

Lucius, sin embargo, estaba cada vez más raro. Estuviera donde estuviera Severus, allí estaba Malfoy, mirándole de nuevo con esa mirada llena de deseo y hambre, rondándole. Ese día, sin embargo, Severus decidió olvidarse de todos los problemas. Era Halloween, una festividad, una ocasión para celebrar a pesar de que ese día tenían clase de Encantamientos, única y exclusivamente, puesto que las demás habían sido canceladas.

Pasó el día en la Biblioteca con Lily, ya que después de dos meses de convivencia forzosa con McDonald y Lupin, Severus les había insultado y habían cortado toda relación. Ahora, Lily y él pasaban las tardes en la Biblioteca, a no ser que Lily tuviera planes con sus otros amigos y entonces le dejaba solo.

A Severus no le importaba, o de eso intentaba convencerse a sí mismo. Se sentía celoso y angustiado cada vez que Lily hablaba de sus nuevos y más divertidos amigos con él, cuando Snape todavía no había hecho ninguno. Se removió incómodo en su asiento y volvió a leer el párrafo de Pociones en el que se había quedado enganchado. Recordaba todos y cada uno de los nombres que Lily había nombrado, recordaba las caras de sus amigos y también recordaba lo que ella le había contado de cada uno de ellos.

Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, se acercó a ellos, les susurró que iba a cerrar la Biblioteca y, con la amenaza de dejarlos dentro si no se iban rápido, Severus y Lily recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, fueron incapaces de cerrar la boca. Las velas flotaban en el aire, el techo invisible mostraba una calmada noche de otoño con luna menguante, y, lo más mágico de todo, había muchos murciélagos revoloteando allá donde posaban sus ojos.

Con cierta tristeza, Severus se fue a su mesa. Pensaba hablar con Lily de la decoración, o del tiempo, o de lo que fuera que quisiera hablar ella, pero no pudo ser. Se sentó en su lugar habitual, cerca de la salida y en la esquina de la mesa, y cuando entró Lucius, se sentó a su lado. Durante la cena entera le ignoró de forma magistral y, cuando Dumbledore comenzó a hablar en su discurso, le giró la cara para que Severus no le viera:

— Buenas noches a todos y feliz Halloween. — Dumbledore alzó la copa, brindó con ellos y la volvió a bajar. — Como medida extraordinaria, el día de hoy se aplazará el toque de queda hasta las dos de la madrugada. Recuerden que esto no significa que los demás días puedan quedarse fuera de la cama hasta las dos. — Dumbledore les guiño un ojo y alzó las manos. Al instante, los portones del Gran Comedor se abrieron y los alumnos sonrieron y comentaron entre ellos, felices, mientras salían.

Severus fue de los últimos en salir. Odiaba las multitudes y los empujones y tampoco tenía nada que hacer esa noche. Lily se había ido con sus otros amigos, de Gryffindor, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada. Suspiró, se levantó cuando el Gran Comedor quedó descongestionado y comenzó a andar hacia la salida. Hacía buena noche, a pesar de ser otoñal. O quizás era que llevaba la túnica, la capa, el sombrero y los guantes puestos y por eso no sentía tanto frío como el que debería haber sentido.

Salió fuera, caminando hacia el Lago. Las parejas, tomadas de la mano, salían allí a mirar románticamente el agua o se iban al laberinto de rosas que había en el ala este del colegio, a besuquearse y hacerse carantoñas. Estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los alumnos, tanto pequeños como mayores, aprovecharían ese tiempo extra para sentarse en una habitación con las luces apagadas y contar historias de miedo.

Severus llegó hasta la orilla del Lago. A su derecha estaba el Bosque Prohibido y, casi sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en las lindes, mientras miraba hacia la nada. Malfoy apareció a sus espaldas, con una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada de salvaje necesidad que pronto escondió de Severus.

— Hola, Severus. — dijo en un suspiro Lucius. El pequeño Snape se giró rápidamente, alarmado por no haberle oído llegar y con la varita en la mano. Lucius sonrió un poco más y continuó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. — Se me… Ha hecho saber — comenzó, utilizando eufemismos. — que vas muy bien en las clases de Pociones del profesor Slughorn. — Severus hizo un ruidito como afirmación. — Y también que eres muy hábil con las maldiciones.

— Sí, ¿Y qué? — contestó rudamente Snape. Lucius intentó mantener la sonrisa a pesar de su falta de modales.

— Me sorprende que, siendo un mago tan hábil… — Snape frunció el ceño definitivamente y dijo:

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Malfoy.

— Te juntes con sangresucias, esos patéticos abortos de la naturaleza. — terminó Lucius con satisfacción. Habían entrado definitivamente en el Bosque Prohibido, bordeando el Lago. Snape se paró rápidamente, clavando su varita desenfundada en el costado de Lucius, enfadado.

— No la vuelvas a llamar así. Ella no es un… Aborto de la naturaleza. — escupió con cierto desprecio por la palabra. Lucius sonrió, agachándose hasta quedar frente a Snape.

— Es una alimaña, una sucia rata contoneando sus caderas para que te fijes en ella. — La piel de Severus se quedó lívida de furia, pero no se atrevió a hechizarle. Lucius terminó, con lentitud exasperante. — Es una sangresucia.

A la velocidad del rayo, Lucius agarró la varita de Severus y la lanzó entre la maleza. Al ver su varita perdida, Severus se dio la vuelta para ir a buscarla, pero Malfoy ya se estaba abalanzando contra él. Le agarró desde atrás, su espalda pegando contra las rodillas musculosas del mayor. Intentó revolverse pero Malfoy susurró unas palabras y al segundo siguiente estaba congelado y rígido, incapaz de moverse.


	6. En el baño de prefectos

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 6: En el baño de prefectos.**

Lucius le giró y lo dejó suavemente sobre la tierra mojada, cubierta parcialmente de hierba arrancada. La mirada depredadora de Malfoy le asustó lo suficiente como para querer marcharse de allí y perdonarle el haber llamado a Lily aborto de la naturaleza. Lucius se inclinó sobre él, con esa sonrisa salvaje, y desabrochó la capa. Quitó sus guantes suaves y los dejó a un lado, rompió la túnica negra y se la quitó, alzándole levemente antes de tirarla a un lado, peligrosamente cerca de la orilla del Lago, y luego le miró.

Sólo llevaba el uniforme puesto, sin jerséis ni chaquetas que le protegieran del frío. Un trueno resonó por encima de sus cabezas y el relámpago iluminó sus figuras durante un momento. Lucius, alzado frente a un inmóvil Severus, parecía realmente amenazante. Tragó saliva, ¿Le mordería otra vez?

La lluvia comenzó a caer, primero suave y luego en un torturante torrencial. Desde el claro en el que estaban, rodeados de árboles pero no debajo de uno, Severus no pudo ver a ninguno de los alumnos que habían ido a ver el Lago; desde ahí no se veía siquiera el castillo. Lucius chapoteó en la tierra embarrada y se acercó hasta él. Se agachó, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, y le miró durante un segundo. Las manos, sucias y mojadas, pasaron por el cuello de su camisa blanca, bajaron por su pecho hasta la cintura y desde ahí volvieron a subir de nuevo.

De un tirón, Malfoy le arrancó la camisa, como había hecho la otra vez. En la intermitente oscuridad, rota por los relámpagos, Lucius palpó su pecho, tocó su vientre plano y bajó hasta el cinturón con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Severus se sintió enrojecer cuando sintió cómo Lucius tiraba de sus pantalones y le dejaba en calzoncillos. Intentó revolverse, gritar, pegarle incluso, pero seguía inmóvil.

— ¿Sabes, Severus? En el fondo no me caes mal. — confesó Lucius. Sus dedos se metieron por debajo de la cinturilla elástica de su ropa interior y se la bajó, dejándole desnudo. Si Severus hubiera podido ponerse un poco más rojo, seguro que lo hubiera hecho. La mano de Lucius tocó sin pudor su entrepierna. — Y tampoco estás tan mal. — Lucius rió entre dientes y se quitó la capa y la túnica, desabrochándolas únicamente. — ¿Te sientes más cómodo si me quito yo también un poco de ropa? — preguntó sin esperar contestación.

Miró el barro a su alrededor y observó cómo sus rodillas se hundían en el fango. Hizo un gesto de desprecio que en seguida quedó suplantado por una mueca de satisfacción. Lucius cogió su varita de nuevo y la agitó en el aire, como si estuviera poniendo protecciones al sitio en el que estaban. Severus temió que fuera eso lo que estaba haciendo y que, por tanto, pensara hacer algo realmente malo.

— Seré bueno, Severus. Te lo prometo. — susurró en su oído. Le giró, dejándolo boca abajo, y Severus escuchó el frío sonido de la bragueta al bajarse. Le pareció extrañamente ridículo que Lucius decidiera quitarse la ropa porque sí, no tenía sentido.

Y, de repente, todo pasó muy rápido. Los colmillos de Malfoy se hundieron en la piel del cuello de Severus, su cuerpo volvió a moverse y Lucius comenzó a moverse encima de él. Restregaba Merlín sabía qué cosa contra su espalda baja y su culo, haciéndole sentir incómodo. Intentó levantarse, escapar o escurrirse como una lagartija, pero los colmillos de Malfoy seguían ahí clavados y medio minuto después, Severus ya estaba de nuevo inmóvil, luchando esta vez por no desmayarse entre los brazos de Lucius, que sujetaba en su espalda sus brazos.

Su cuerpo estaba manchado de barro, que se pegaba a su piel y le hacía sentirse asqueado de sí mismo. Y, cuando Lucius terminó con una especie de gruñido parecido a un grito, le tiró al suelo sin remordimientos, mientras él se levantaba. Sentía una humedad pegajosa entre sus nalgas, pero no intentó ni quiso siquiera descifrar que había hecho Lucius para que le manchara ahí. Severus gimió de dolor, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo en el suelo embarrado y subiéndose los pantalones. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, tapándose con la camisa rota y sucia. Lucius le miró, le golpeó en la espalda y dijo con voz oscura:

— Levántate, Snape. — su tono de voz lo alarmó y en seguida, Severus ya estaba hincando una rodilla en el fango, procurando no caerse mientras intentaba levantarse. Se colocó el uniforme a duras penas y comenzó a ponerse la túnica, con ganas de llorar. Lucius ya estaba completamente vestido y limpio, sin rastro de haber estado chapoteando en el barro. Cuando terminó de recoger sus ropas malamente, Lucius le agarró del pelo y tiró de él, convocando su varita perdida.

Parecía más enfadado de lo que recordaba haberle visto alguna vez. Se internaron en el bosque, dirigiéndose en línea recta hasta la entrada del castillo. Severus daba tumbos de un lado a otro, mareado por la pérdida de sangre. Podía sentir el líquido rojizo, espeso y caliente bajar por su piel. La herida no estaba cerrada y el ataque debía de haber sido más violento que el del uno de Septiembre.

Lucius inspiró profundamente en las lindes del bosque. Se paró durante un momento, cerró los ojos y continuó raudo hacia la puerta del colegio. Severus pensó, en su obnubilada mente, que quizás podía oler a los humanos y así saber si debían continuar su camino sin ser vistos.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, contrario a lo que Severus pensaba, Lucius tomó las escaleras móviles y comenzó a subir, arrastrándole detrás de él. No supo cuántos pisos habían subido pero en algún momento se introdujeron por una puerta que daba a un pasillo largo. Pasaron puerta tras puerta hasta llegar a una en concreto. Lucius susurró Aroma de fresno y la puerta se abrió.

Con esa contraseña, Severus pensó correctamente que se trataba del Baño de Prefectos. Y sí, así era. Entraron en una sala enorme. La mitad de ella era una bañera de dimensiones gigantescas que tenía inmensidad de tubos y llaves de paso. El resto de la habitación estaba despejada, con unos bancos y taburetes de madera en un extremo, junto a una estantería llena de toallas blancas.

Lucius sonrió, mirando el interior, y empujó a Severus al suelo. Cayó de bruces y se quedó allí, incapaz de moverse. Estaba tan cansado, tan frío y tan mareado que sólo quería quedarse quieto y cerrar los ojos. Lucius vio sus intenciones y le golpeó en un costado suavemente para despertarle de su letargo. Luego dijo:

— Arriba, Severus. — aunque su tono era animado, Severus era consciente de que una negativa sólo llevaría a más agresividad y violencia. Se levantó como pudo y mientras lo hacía, Lucius propuso. — Deberías darte un baño. Estás sucio. — Severus miró intermitentemente la piscina y a Lucius, se sonrojó, bajó la vista y dijo con voz queda:

— No quiero que me mires, Malfoy. — Lucius rió y comentó con falsa inocencia:

— Ése era el punto de traerte hasta aquí: quiero verte desnudo, limpiando tu cuerpo para mí. — dijo la última parte con una voz más suave.

Severus se vio apurado: si le decía que no, acabarían mal y si aceptaba, tendría que desnudarse y bañarse delante de Malfoy. ¡Qué humillante! Frunció el ceño y comenzó a quitarse la capa. Lucius sonrió y convocó uno de los taburetes, sentándose delante de él. Severus desvió la vista, se quitó la túnica y las botas y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a abrir las llaves de paso. La mano de Lucius se cerró en torno a su brazo, apretando con fuerza y obligándole a retroceder.

— Desnúdate antes, Severus. — ordenó. Severus no se atrevió a mirarlo pero comenzó a desabrocharse la corbata mal puesta. La dejó en el suelo con el resto de su ropa y se quitó la camisa. A la camisa le siguieron los calcetines y después de un momento de indecisión, los pantalones. Sólo entonces Severus se atrevió a mirar a Lucius: su sonrisa satisfecha y burlona, su mirada brillante y la forma en que le asintió le indicaba que también debía quitarse los calzoncillos.

Y así hizo. Una vez que dejó los calzoncillos al lado del montón de ropa sucia, se giró y fue hacia las llaves de paso. Al menos, pensó, estoy de espaldas a Malfoy por ahora. Severus abrió todas las llaves y, si hubiera estado solo, se habría quedado mirando lo que ocurría cuando abría cada llave. Pero estaba Malfoy detrás de él, clavando su feroz mirada gris en su cuerpo, y eso le incomodaba.

Cuando ya había suficiente agua, burbujas y aromas diferentes en el aire, Severus cerró los grifos. Hicieron un horrible sonido de cañería y dejaron de echar agua. Con cuidado se introdujo en el agua caliente y se sentó, de espaldas a Malfoy. Sólo entonces se tocó la herida: todavía rezumaba sangre, pero no tanta como antes. Estuvo un rato quieto, acumulando burbujas a su lado, y cuando creyó que eran suficientes tomó la esponja y comenzó a enjabonarse, con cuidado de no dispersar esa barrera para los ojos de Lucius.

Estuvo un buen rato enjabonándose, lavándose el pelo y quitándose el barro, que se había colado en los sitios más recónditos. No se atrevió a mirar a Lucius, aún cuando éste le hizo ponerse frente a él y quitar la espuma a su alrededor. Cuando terminó se levantó, se aclaró y salió lo más rápido que pudo, completamente limpio. Los elfos le habían traído ropa nueva y le habían dejado solamente el uniforme del colegio, sin capa ni guantes ni túnica.

Se envolvió en una toalla de tamaño extra grande y observó a Lucius: su mirada le perforaba y sus piernas estaban cruzadas, una sobre la otra en un gesto poco natural. Después de vestirse a menos de un metro de Lucius, Severus cogió su varita y, con una última mirada asustada, se dio la vuelta y corrió a la salida. Escuchó la risa de Malfoy de fondo mientras corría hasta su cuarto y se encerraba allí, atrancando la puerta con la silla.

Lucius le miró salir. Después de que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo, dejó de reír pero la sonrisa continuó allí. Lentamente descruzó las piernas y observó su propia erección mientras se ponía en pie y llenaba de agua la bañera. Era hora de su baño, pensó mientras se sumergía desnudo en el agua. Se tocó con cuidado los genitales, ronroneando, mientras pensaba que la próxima vez llegaría hasta el final con Severus.


	7. Final de curso

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 7: Final de curso.**

El tiempo pasó relativamente rápido hasta llegar al final de curso. No más acercamientos por parte de Malfoy, no más morderle y, por supuesto, no más momentos humillantes a su lado. Por lo demás, el año había sido muy movido: el grupo de Yaxley y Avery parecía interesado en él, a pesar de saber que no era sangrepura. Si quitaba las referencias a los nacidos de muggles, Severus se sentiría completamente a gusto en ese grupo.

Por otro lado estaban aquellos gryffindors molestos. Ni ellos perdían una oportunidad para molestarlo ni Severus perdía su oportunidad para devolverles las bromas y las burlas. Frecuentemente solían atacarle, desde saboteando su poción, pasando por zancadillas o romperle la mochila, hasta duelos en los pasillos. Claro, él tampoco era una blanca paloma, puesto que sabía ya más maldiciones que los chicos de séptimo año.

Y finalmente estaba Lily. Últimamente se quejaba por todo: que si iba solo, que si iba con el grupo de Mulciber, que si se peleaba con los gryffindors, que si le castigaban demasiado. Bien, ¿Qué podía hacer si eran ellos los que habían empezado? Severus se quedaba simplemente callado, esperando que Lily se cansara de hablar de los gryffindors y hablaran de temas más importantes. Como los exámenes, que lo tenían a la vuelta de la esquina.

— ¿De dónde se extrae el bezoar, Sev? — preguntó Lily, sentada a su lado en la Biblioteca. Se rascó la cabeza con la plumilla y Severus suspiró: Lily era buena elaborando pociones pero no conseguía retener información sobre el tema. Ella siempre se quejaba de que era menos emocionante que elaborar en vivo la poción, él siempre respondía que la teoría era tan importante como la práctica. Ella se callaba, lo miraba con mala cara y seguía estudiando, sabiendo que tenía razón.

— Del estómago de una cabra. — Lily asintió lentamente, mirando sus apuntes, y anotó la información que Severus le había dado en el margen del pergamino. Severus pasó la página del libro de Transformaciones, que crujió un poco, y continuó leyendo la teoría de la transformación de un erizo a un alfiler. Lily se frotó los ojos, cansada de llevar una tarde entera estudiando, y miró a los estudiantes de cursos superiores. Luego gimió en voz baja:

— Los TIMOs deben de ser horribles. — Severus se tensó instantáneamente. Los alumnos de quinto curso se presentaban a los TIMOs, y entre ellos, estaba Lucius. No le había quitado el ojo de encima en toda la tarde, como no lo había hecho en todo el año escolar cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación. Quisiera o no, le asustaba la idea de que se le acercara.

Se quedó pensativo, analizando el porqué todavía no había ido a Dumbledore a que le protegiera. De hecho, ni él mismo encontraba motivos para no hacerlo. Ciertamente, Severus le tenía mucho más que miedo a Malfoy: quizás un sentimiento tétrico la primera vez que se había acercado, pero la última, en Halloween, le había dejado los pelos de punta. ¿Hasta dónde pensaba llegar Lucius en su enferma obsesión? Y, mejor todavía, ¿Por qué él?

Al principio, Severus había pensado en contárselo a alguien cercano a él. Lily, — ese había sido su primer pensamiento, — pero… Era tan humillante contar todo eso, le dejaba en una posición tan mala. Desde que ella había conseguido a _sus otros_ amigos, Severus había intentado llamar su atención de todas las formas posibles: le ayudaba en todos sus deberes, se dejaba ver con ella aún a sabiendas de que luego tendría que soportar como Yaxley y sus amiguitos se metían con él por ser amigo de una _sangresucia_. Pero ella no parecía darse por aludida. Y él tenía miedo de perderla.

Si le contara sobre lo que había pasado con Lucius Malfoy, Severus estaba seguro de que ella dejaría de verle como alguien… Interesante, _fuerte_, quizás. Buscaba impresionarla, darle un motivo para seguir charlando con él, puesto que cada vez había menos, salvo las discusiones. Lo sobrellevaban bien de momento, pero Severus tenía bastante claro que tarde o temprano aquello rompería su amistad.

Así que no, no le había dicho palabra alguna a Lily. Automáticamente, los siguientes y últimos en su lista de personas cercanas era el grupo de Slytherin. Pero Lucius era demasiado popular allí, tenía demasiado poder y ni él confiaba en sus amigos ni ellos guardarían ningún secreto suyo. Así que ahí se quedaba todo: guardar silencio, preguntarse si debería hablar con algún profesor y determinar que no, que aquello pasaría eventualmente.

Severus pasó una página más de su libro de Transformaciones, haciendo un recuento de las veces que había estado frente al despacho de Slughorn, su jefe de casa, esperando contarle todo lo que sabía de Malfoy. Nunca había llegado a llamar. Incluso se había parado durante breves instantes frente a la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore, pero… No tenía mucha confianza en ese hombre, todo lo que había escuchado le hacía ver como alguien desinteresado de cara a los slytherins.

Severus suspiró: al menos eso era lo que decían los demás chicos sobre Dumbledore. Bien, él nunca había hablado con el poderoso mago, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo era realmente. Los ojos de Snape pasaron varias veces por el escrito sin ver realmente el contenido, y luego cerró el tomo. Lily le miró, Severus se estiró y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

Cuando, después de una estresante semana de exámenes, éstos terminaron, Severus se sintió muchísimo más relajado que antes. Incluso los gryffindors habían estado tan inmersos en los exámenes que habían dejado las hostilidades de lado durante esa semana. Y mientras las clases continuaban con una especie de refuerzos y repaso de lo estudiado hasta el momento, Severus se sentaba al lado de Lily, mirándola trabajar en Encantamientos.

— Oye, Severus, ¿Tú crees que nos darán la nota del examen de Pociones? Tenemos clase con Slughorn en cinco minutos. — le informó y preguntó a la vez. La pluma que trataba de levitar se bamboleó en el aire y Lily recobró la concentración rápidamente. Severus jugueteó con la suya propia y contestó:

— Claro, dijo que tendría los exámenes para hoy. — La miró de reojo, observando su expresión angustiada, y añadió. — Sabes que la nota final es una media de los parciales que hemos hecho hasta ahora, Lily. No vas a suspender aunque saques un cero en este test, y eso es muy improbable.

— Es que… Agh, la pregunta cuatro me mató, y mira que te pregunté sobre los bezoares un par de veces. — explicó Lily.

— ¿Sólo un par? — Severus alzó las cejas, aparentemente impresionado, y Lily dejó de levitar su pluma, mirándolo con fingida superioridad:

— Oh, cállate, que sé que Transformaciones te fue mal. — Severus rió entre dientes mientras recogían sus útiles para ir a clase de Pociones.

Bajaron con parsimonia las escaleras y, ya en territorio de los slytherins, adelantaron a dos muchachos de séptimo que paseaban por los calabozos. Llegaron a la clase los primeros y Slughorn les saludó con especial cariño: le palmeó la espalda a Lily y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada a Severus, que no fue respondida ni por cortesía. Una vez estuvieron todos sentados y callados, el profesor pasó entre los pupitres, dejando exámenes a diestro y siniestro.

Al resto de la clase parecía haberles ido irremediablemente mal por las expresiones devastadas y las quejas a media voz. Cuando Severus recogió su examen de la mesa, no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia: en todo su examen sólo había una E en rojo sangre que decía que su test era perfecto, sin ningún fallo. Lily a su lado miró su examen con la cara arrugada y, por encima de su hombro, Severus se fijó en que tenía la pregunta cuatro tachada entera, como Lily había esperado; no obstante, tenía una flamante S de Supera las Expectativas. El profesor caminó de nuevo hasta el escritorio y les dijo:

— El examen en general ha salido bien. — informó. — Las notas han sido más bajas de lo que esperaba pero estáis en su gran mayoría aprobados todos. Debéis esforzaros el año que viene en mejorar el rendimiento en clase y sobre todo, recordad que ésa no es la nota final: ésa se hace con la media de las notas del curso entero. Ahora, si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre su examen, por favor, que levante la mano y venga. Los demás se pueden ir después de dejar su prueba en mi mesa.

Severus y Lily sonrieron, felices de poder perderse ese día de clase. Pociones les gustaba, sí, pero después del estrés de los exámenes siempre iba bien tener tiempo de relajarse. Salieron juntos, pero a Severus no le costó mucho rato darse cuenta de que ella iba a esperar a sus _otros_ amigos. Caminaron hasta la entrada del colegio con lentitud, topándose con un par de alumnos de sexto año de Slytherin que les miraron con cierto asco; el simple hecho de tratarse de alumnos de edad parecida a la de Malfoy le puso en una alerta paranoica.

Salieron a los Jardines, admirando el espléndido sol de verano y aquellos días de libertad en las vacaciones que se aproximaban poco a poco. Lily comenzó a hablar sobre sus vacaciones, sobre ir a la playa y luego a visitar a sus abuelos a Bristol y quedar con Severus y sus _otros_ amigos. Por su parte, Severus sólo podía escucharla con los dientes largos de envidia: su perfecto verano se resumía en quedarse en Spinner's End hasta el uno de Septiembre, esperando y ansiando volver a Hogwarts y pasar otro tiempo fuera de casa, lejos de su padre desagradable y de su madre amargada y habitualmente sumisa.

Por un momento, Severus consideró sentarse debajo del árbol más cercano al Lago con Lily y retenerla un poco más a su lado. Sin embargo, todos sus planes se vieron cortados cuando _ellos_ la llamaron desde lejos, haciendo enormes aspavientos ridículos y pidiéndole pasar un tiempo con ella en la Sala Común. Severus sabía por qué lo hacían: la Sala Común era el único lugar al que Severus no quería ni podía entrar, así que él no estaba con sus amigos.

De todas formas, no le resultaba algo molesto: quizás era incluso más molesto estar con los _otros_ amigos de Lily y escuchar sus conversaciones estúpidas y sin fundamentos. Y dejar que sus amigos Slytherins le vieran en su compañía. Mientras Lily corría hacia ellos, después de de una frugal despedida, Severus hizo una mueca a medio camino entre desprecio y molestia, y decidió sentarse bajo el árbol él solo de todas formas.


	8. Dejando las cosas claras

_**Morder la manzana**_**  
Capítulo 8: Dejando las cosas claras.**

El sitio que Severus había ocupado bajo el árbol no estaba del todo mal. En las raíces y allí donde la sombra del sol del mediodía era proyectada había hierba fresca y verde, y a pocos pasos de su lugar había guijarros para lanzarlos al agua y molestar un rato al Calamar Gigante. Severus apoyó su espalda contra la corteza del árbol, pensativo.

Ese año había sido, sin duda, el mejor año que había pasado en su vida. Estar lejos de su deprimente hogar le había hecho darse cuenta de que la vida no era tan mala como creía, y más todavía, que no estaba abocado al fracaso, como su padre señalaba cuando podía. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en algún momento de su existencia había llegado a pensar que de verdad no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Y, si no fuera por su madre, seguramente Severus se habría creído también el cuento de que, siendo tan malo y tan pobre como era, la carta a Hogwarts no llegaría nunca.

Su padre podía llegar a ser un mentiroso, capaz de soltar las frases más venenosas cuando estaba enfadado, aunque no fueran ciertas. Y realmente estaba siempre enfadado, discutiendo con su madre y cuando ella se hartaba de escucharlo y se iba a la cocina, al dormitorio o al baño a relajarse, Tobías se metía con él. Solía llamarle fenómeno y hacerle sentir humillado e inferior a los demás, aunque Severus se esforzaba en que su padre no viera que sus críticas le hacían daño. Luego le zarandeaba, le gritaba algo especialmente cruel a la cara y esperaba que Severus se pusiera a llorar. Y Severus nunca le daba esa satisfacción; no desde que recibiera la carta de Hogwarts.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Como aparecido por arte de magia, Lucius Malfoy ya estaba sentado a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto. En los jardines había bastante gente, la suficiente como para que Severus se sintiera seguro, confiando en que Malfoy no se atrevería a desvelar su verdadera naturaleza delante de tanta gente. Lucius le sonrió, nuevamente con esa sonrisa depredadora y los ojos brillantes por el deseo, y saludó:

— Hola, Severus. Un placer charlar de nuevo, ¿no crees? — Severus palideció de golpe. Miró al frente, se frotó las manos intentando apaciguar la histeria y contestó:

— Déjame. Por favor. — susurró eso último. No tenía en mente rogarle a Lucius Malfoy pero esperaba que si se lo pedía por favor él accedería. Lucius se carcajeó fríamente antes de contestar:

— ¿Dejarte? Pero si esto todavía no ha empezado, mi pequeño amigo. — la mano de Lucius se puso en su pierna, en un aparente intento de tranquilizarlo. No supo de sus intenciones, pero Severus no se sintió más relajado. — ¿Qué tal han ido tus exámenes?

— Bien. — contestó. Lucius esperó algo más antes de hablar:

— Sí, me he enterado de que has sacado buenas notas, sobre todo en Defensa y Pociones. — Severus se preguntó mentalmente quién podía decirle eso a Malfoy sobre él, pero se calló la pregunta. No pensaba entrar al trapo en esa conversación superficial. — Veo que eres parco en palabras. Entonces, sigo yo, si te parece, — aquella era una conversación de uno solo, pues Severus se limitaba a mirarle deseando que se marchara, — has estado delante de la puerta del despacho de Slughorn muchas veces este curso, ¿no te parece? — preguntó inocentemente Lucius. Severus se quedó helado, mirando al frente intentando pensar que Malfoy no acababa de decir lo que había dicho. La boca de Lucius se acercó distraídamente a su oído, — ¿Crees que haría lo que hago si Dumbledore no supiera lo que soy?

— Pero… — susurró Severus. No había ido a Dumbledore porque no confiaba en él, pero nunca había imaginado esa faceta del anciano. ¿Sería verdad?

— Tengo su permiso expreso; si vas a contarle, no le dirás nada que no sepa ya. — añadió duramente Lucius. Disfrutó al ver su expresión de angustia disimulada y se despegó de su oído, volviendo el rumbo de la conversación a algo más amable, — No te preocupes, por esta vez te lo perdono. Pero no habrá una segunda, recuérdalo. Cambiando de tema, me gustaría saber dónde vives. — la mirada de Severus, puesta en el Lago, se volvió a mirar con alarma a Malfoy:

— ¿Qué? No te voy a dar mi dirección. — Lucius volvió a sonreír de manera tenebrosa y le intentó hacer entrar en razón:

— Vamos, me gustaría verte este verano. Para, ya sabes — el asunto que tenemos entre manos tú y yo. — Severus volvió a negar, esta vez asustado de verdad. ¿No pensaba dejarle en paz ni en vacaciones? — Si no me lo dices, tardaré tiempo en encontrarte. Y me enfadaré.

Severus se levantó con rapidez, intentando dar por finalizada la conversación. No se sentía cómodo hablando con Malfoy y, aunque en otra ocasión Severus hubiera encontrado una frase cruel y venenosa con la que dejar el tema zanjado, esta vez ni siquiera se lo planteó. Si lo ignoraba, Lucius dejaría de molestarle. Eventualmente. Bien, no tenía esperanzas puestas en que su táctica funcionara, pero viendo la cara amable de Malfoy, que todavía no se había enfadado, prefería ignorarlo a meterse con él.

Lucius no debía de esperarse esa reacción, puesto que tardó un segundo más de lo necesario en acudir a su lado, mientras Severus caminaba hacia el castillo. Le cogió del brazo con excesiva fuerza, recordándole vagamente a cómo le agarraba su padre de pequeño, y le hizo girarse. Y entonces escucharon a su derecha:

— ¿Qué te traes entre manos con Malfoy, Snivellus? — preguntó retóricamente James. Sirius y Peter hicieron gestos exagerados con las manos, interpretando su papel. La mano de Lucius volvió a caer a su costado y Severus supiró internamente de alivio. — ¿Algo sobre mortífagos, quizás?

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter. — respondió violentamente Snape. A su lado, Lucius le miró y luego le puso una mano en el hombro en símbolo de apoyo, mientras les confirmaba que sí, estaban hablando de mortífagos:

— ¿Y si lo hiciéramos, qué, niño? Podríamos… matarte. — sugirió. La valentía de James Potter flaqueó antes de recomponerse y sacar su varita, delante del círculo de personas que se estaba formando. Severus se pateó mentalmente, sabiendo que aquello llegaría a los delicados oídos de Lily y luego ella le reprocharía. Como tantas otras veces, añadió débilmente.

James lanzó un primer hechizo, a la par que Black, y ambos rebotaron en el perfecto escudo de Malfoy. Antes de que pudieran volver a atacar, Lucius les desarmó, a ellos dos y a Pettigrew y Lupin, que se había mantenido fuera de la disputa, y recogió las varitas con un encantamiento. Con las cuatro varitas en la mano, Lucius les sonrió abiertamente con arrogancia y luego dijo:

— Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por peleas en los Jardines y otros diez por inmiscuirse en conversaciones ajenas. — tiró las varitas lejos de su vista y les ordenó. — Ahora largo de aquí.

Como si se tratara de su protegido, Severus se vio rápidamente defendido por Lucius, que puso su mano en su hombro en señal de protección y le llevó dentro del castillo. La Sala Común, a la que llegaron sin intercambiar una sola palabra, estaba vacía. Y sin embargo, en vez de sentarse en los sillones, Malfoy siguió guiándole hasta su propio cuarto. Entraron sin dilación, encontrando todo tan pulcro y ordenado como Severus lo había dejado esa mañana, y Lucius agitó la varita antes de volverse. Su mirada turbia y su actitud incomodaron a Severus, que en seguida se echó hacia atrás. Lucius le guió a tientas hasta la cama y cuando Severus se sentó, él lo empujó para que se tumbara. Se echó encima de él posesivamente, mientras palpaba su cuello con sus manos:

— Te he echado tanto de menos… — suspiró. Severus, pálido, se revolvió debajo del joven, que acercó su cara a la yugular. Su mano izquierda seguía allí, en su cuello. Aspiró su aroma, con su boca cerca de la piel. — Ha sido tan difícil desearte y no poder probarte. — Severus supo que se refería inequívocamente a su sangre. Por la mirada oscura y la posición del chico encima de él, parecía que Malfoy iba a comerle de un momento a otro. — Dentro de poco, pequeño, dentro de poco serás mío. — a pesar de que Severus empezaba a tener demasiado miedo como para ocultarlo, dejó que su boca hablara por él:

— Eso nunca. Déjame en paz. — le espetó. Le golpeó el pecho, haciendo que Malfoy se retirara un poco hacia atrás, e intentó salir por un lado. Lucius le agarró del brazo nuevamente y le volvió a tumbar en la cama con una expresión de odio en la cara:

— Tú-eres-mío. — silabeó. — ¿Lo entiendes, Snape? No te va a tocar nadie más que yo.

Lucius abrió la boca un poco, sacando los colmillos, y se acercó a Severus. Sus colmillos estaban casi tocando su piel mientras su mano derecha inmovilizaba los brazos de Snape y la izquierda le agarraba del pelo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Rápidamente Lucius sacudió la cabeza, retrajo sus colmillos y se levantó, tirando de Severus para que se pusiera bien y quitara la cara de pánico.

Y cuando abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Evan Rosier, Severus estaba sentado en el borde de su cama con cara indiferente. Lucius se despidió de los dos con un educado gruñido y cerró la puerta detrás de él con más fuerza de la debida. Debía de estar enfadado. Evan no tomó en cuenta ese hecho y sonrió, sentándose en la cama de Severus, mientras éste seguía mirando la puerta con emociones encontradas.

— ¿Eres amigo de Malfoy? — preguntó, señalando con la barbilla la puerta. Severus le miró de refilón antes de contestarle:

— Pudiera ser. Sólo cambiábamos puntos de vista. — se encogió de hombros con aparente tranquilidad. Evan siguió sonriendo, esta vez con menos entusiasmo que al principio. Parecía, a los ojos de Severus, que el chico quería congraciarse con Malfoy. Adelante, que lo intentara y le mordiera a él, — pensó con rabia Severus.

— Yo creo que quiere ser tu amigo, Snape. — le señaló con un dedo y siguió hablando. — Te protegió en los jardines. ¿Qué más podría querer de—?

— ¿De un amante de los muggles como yo? — terminó la frase Severus con cierta amargura. Rosier le miró un momento y luego dijo:

— Bueno, yo iba a señalar el hecho de que somos de primer año, pero sí, ¿Qué podría querer del amigo de una sangresucia? — aquello pareció molestar a Evan, que se levantó, le dirigió una última mirada y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y murmurando a sus espaldas.

Severus se dejó caer en su colchón, suspirando pesadamente. Quizás no debería haber dicho esa última parte si luego no era capaz de defender a Lily de las acusaciones y los insultos de sus amigos. Gruñó, furioso, una última vez antes de levantarse, con la firme resolución de no dejar que el asunto de los sangresucias le afectara: tarde o temprano Lily se iría de su lado, influenciada por sus _otros_ amigos y nada de lo que Severus pudiera haber hecho en el pasado importaría. _Lo mejor que podía hacer era comenzar a hacer su baúl_.


	9. Visitas inesperadas

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 9: Visitas inesperadas.**

Una semana después, Severus ya estaba en su casa. Era principio de Junio, así que tendría tiempo que pasar con Lily antes de que ésta se fuera a la playa el día quince. Intentaba no sentirse afectado por la situación en la que vivía, pero a veces le era simplemente imposible. Se tumbó en su diminuta cama, cerrando los ojos, asado por el calor que hacía esa tarde. Su casa no tenía ni un solo ventilador para poder refrescarse y Severus no quería salir de la seguridad de su cuarto.

No sabía qué había pasado durante su estancia en Hogwarts, pero sin duda era algo malo. Cuando había bajado del tren, esperando que su madre estuviera allí, se había llevado una desilusión: no estaba. Esperó por horas y horas, sentado en su baúl en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Todos se habían ido ya cuando ella llegó, de noche y con mala cara. Más que mala, pensó recordando la marca de la bofetada que le había dado su marido.

Su padre nunca les había pegado a ninguno de los dos. Quizás sí que había habido tirones, agarrones de pelo y collejas para Severus, pero él no recordaba haber visto a su padre levantarle la mano a su madre. Salvo aquella vez, con cinco años, cuando papá y mamá habían estado discutiendo y él había hecho magia. Tobías la había abofeteado y, para desgracia de Severus, le había mirado con desilusión por días. Parecía decepcionado.

Cuando había llegado a casa con su madre, andando, tenía un hambre mortal. Ella le había dicho que no molestara a su padre, que le dejara estar, y se había ido a la cocina a preparar sopa de sobre. Y Severus lo había intentado, sin preguntar siquiera qué había pasado, pero él, borracho y con una botella de ginebra en la mano, le había visto. Le había cogido del cuello y lo había levantado con inusitada facilidad mientras le gritaba algo a la cara. Con la voz gangosa y arrastrando tanto las palabras, Severus no se enteró de nada de lo que Tobías dijo.

Pero sí se enteró de cuando le abofeteó. Por primera vez. Sin excusa. Severus recordó haberle oído decirle fenómeno de nuevo y luego su madre apareció en el dintel de la puerta del salón. Severus le había mirado con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, suplicando ayuda silenciosamente, y ella había fruncido el ceño. Todavía no discernía si era por él o por Tobías.

No había cenado esa noche. Sus padres se habían puesto a discutir de nuevo y él había subido a su cuarto, dolido. La cosa no había ido mejor al día siguiente, cuando Severus había visto que su padre no parecía ni mínimamente arrepentido. La marca de la bofetada había seguido un día más allí antes de irse. Y ahora, Severus estaba tumbado en su cama, intentando discernir qué había pasado con su padre.

Quizás sus últimas esperanzas de tener un hijo _normal_ se habían esfumado el uno de Septiembre. Quizás sólo estaba pasando una mala temporada. Quizás tenían más apuros económicos que de costumbre. Quizás— había tantos supuestos y ninguna certeza, y Severus se sentía abrumado.

Miró a la puerta una vez más, mojándose los labios con la lengua. Tenía sed, hambre y ganas de hacer algo más que estar allí tumbado esperando la hora del Juicio Final o algo similar. Se sentía tan impotente por no poder salir de su cuarto sin sentir ese miedo irracional a que su padre volviera a levantarle la mano que aquello le estaba volviendo loco. Quizás si salía de puntillas él no lo oiría.

Y así hizo. Severus salió al pasillo y avanzó sigilosamente antes de entrar en la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de agua de la nevera y se lo bebió con ansias, como si acabara de recorrer un desierto. La casa estaba particularmente silenciosa, pensó Severus con cierto temor. Casi podía sentir a su padre respirando en su nuca, esperando cualquier fallo para abalanzarse sobre él.

Sacrificó la comida para volver a su cuarto. Con cuidado dejó el vaso en la fregadera y el agua en la nevera y salió de la cocina. Dejó la puerta a medio cerrar y, cuando estaba en las escaleras, se cerró de un portazo que resonó por toda la casa. Severus se quedó parado, conteniendo la respiración y con un pie levantado, esperando que su padre no hiciera amago de moverse.

Escuchó el ruido del sillón cuando se levantó Tobías y entonces, Severus decidió que era el momento idóneo para ir a esconderse a algún sitio. Miró arriba de las escaleras, donde estaba su cuarto, y luego la puerta de casa. Se arriesgó a salir de casa, corriendo los dos escalones que ya había subido.

Desde fuera de la casa, mientras se alejaba calle abajo, pudo oír el grito de su padre, llamándolo fenómeno y reclamándole. Aceleró el paso, mirando atrás cuando ya estaba demasiado lejos de casa. Caminó y caminó por unos minutos, dejando que sus propios pies le guiaran, mientras golpeaba una piedra del camino. ¿Adónde debía ir ahora? Severus pensaba volver a casa al anochecer pero para eso quedaban unas horas todavía.

Pensó en Lily fugazmente, antes de descartarla. Ella se había ido ese día a comer con sus _otros_ amigos. Le había invitado, pero Severus había declinado su oferta: en el hipotético caso de que ellos le cayeran bien, en esos momentos no tenía tanto dinero como para gastarlo en comidas en restaurantes. Pero eso Lily no lo sabía. Miró hacia arriba finalmente: estaba en la calle de Lily. Sus padres no parecían tener problemas con que su hija fuera con él, así que podía pedirles que le acogieran esa tarde. Resopló y dio media vuelta: explicaciones innecesarias.

Cuando se sentó por fin en la hierba, a las orillas del río, se reprochó a sí mismo haberse ido de casa. Hacía mucho calor y no tenía nada que hacer esa tarde, menos volver a casa. Suspiró y se tumbó en la hierba seca, esperando una idea genial. Cerró los ojos y escuchó una pequeña risa. Los volvió a abrir y palideció: Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, mirándole desde arriba con una sonrisa socarrona. Severus se incorporó de inmediato mientras Lucius se sentaba a su lado en el pasto seco.

— Hola, Severus. ¿Me echabas de menos? — Severus palideció. Quizás venía a… Morderle otra vez. Y seguía sin saber por qué no se lo había dicho a alguien. — Yo sí. Quería que hiciéramos las paces; ya sabes, quedamos de malas la última vez que hablamos, ¿no crees?

— ¿Me— me vas a morder? — preguntó Severus con una voz un poco más aguda de lo habitual. Lucius ladeó la cabeza, sonrió y contestó:

— Sí, tarde o temprano. También quería saber qué tal estabas. Para romper el hielo. — Severus intentó no poner expresión escéptica: ¿Malfoy trataba de llevar una conversación agradable sabiendo de antemano que le iba a morder y que eso dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir?

— Vete. Por favor. — Severus intentó no pegarse a sí mismo. La segunda vez que le suplicaba con ese por favor tan irritante. ¿Por qué no se iba y le dejaba en paz?

— Sabes que no lo haré. — repuso con total naturalidad Lucius. Se levantó, se espolsó la túnica negra que llevaba puesta y se levantó, tendiéndole la mano. — Escucha, no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero de todas formas, voy a seguir alimentándome de ti, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es empezar a llevarnos bien.

— ¡No pienso resignarme a que me—! — Severus se paró a sí mismo. Estaba de pie, con los brazos pegados a los costados y los puños cerrados por la ira. Y a pesar de que Malfoy ya le estaba adelantando que esta situación continuaría, Severus no se vio capaz de delatarlo, incluso cuando no había nadie alrededor. Lucius le miró, le agarró por el cuello de la camiseta ancha y le llevó de vuelta a las calles.

— Estoy haciendo el esfuerzo de ser civilizado contigo, Snape. Lo menos que puedes hacer es agradecerme. — sacó su varita, la agitó sin hacer magia y el autobús noctámbulo apareció frente a sus ojos, morado, inmenso y rápido.

Lucius subió primero, sin dejar de agarrar a Severus por la camiseta. Estiró y Snape se vio obligado a subir detrás de él. Las puertas se cerraron con rapidez mientras un hombre mayor les daba dos tickets y Lucius le indicaba que iban al caldero Chorreante. Se sentaron en un asiento de dos y el autobús arrancó.

Era la primera vez que Severus subía en ese cacharro infernal, pero cuando se bajó tenía bastante claro que no volvería a subir nunca más allí. El vehículo aceleró, frenó y dio vueltas cerradas, bamboleando a sus usuarios. Se paró con demasiada fuerza en su parada y Lucius se levantó con elegancia. Severus le vio, sin embargo, perder el equilibrio con los traqueteos incesantes. Bajaron, encontrándose frente a la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, y cuando entraron en el desordenado local, Lucius pidió una habitación y comida.

Subieron los dos, Severus delante de Lucius y detrás de Tom, el encargado, que era un viejo jorobado de les miraba con una sonrisa torcida y estremecedora a la vez. Quiso darse la vuelta un par de veces, pero Lucius lo sujetó del brazo, obligándole a caminar. Y cuando llegaron a su habitación, Tom cerró la puerta por fuera y Lucius puso el cerrojo y el cartel de ocupado.

La habitación era bastante grande. La ventana, de cristales sucios, daba a las vías del tren, haciendo que cada vez que pasaba uno, la habitación se bambolease. La cama, de matrimonio, tenía unos doseles en franela oscura y delante de ella estaba el enorme armario ropero, que llegaba hasta el techo.

A un lado estaba el escritorio, con una silla, una lámpara pequeña de metal y la comida humeante encima de la madera. Lucius avanzó hacia el escritorio, empujando a Severus e indicándole que se sentara en la cama. Lucius cogió el plato y lo acercó hasta el sitio donde Severus se sentó, cohibido. Lo dejó en sus manos mientras daba la vuelta a la cama y se sentaba él en el otro lado.


	10. No tan inocente

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 10: No tan inocente.**

Severus sujetó el plato humeante frente a sus ojos. Cruzó sus piernas, una encima de otra, apoyó su espalda en el cabecero de madera, cogió el tenedor y se dispuso a comer. Lucius lo miraba con interés, mientras Severus devoraba la comida con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, pensando en lo que debía de haberle costado a Lucius el autobús, la comida y la habitación. Él no tenía ahorrado suficiente dinero para pagar todos esos costes y no pensaba pedírselo a su madre, que le preguntaría qué había pasado.

— Severus, ¿tú sabes lo que son las relaciones sexuales? — preguntó inesperadamente Lucius. Severus se atragantó con su comida y comenzó a toser, con la cara ruborizada. Lucius le acarició la espalda perturbadoramente.

— ¿Que si sé qué?

— Ya sabes, el sexo. El sexo es… gratificante, Snape. Cuando lo pruebes, te gustará, ya lo verás. — le comentó Lucius, sonriendo de una forma extraña. En sus ojos volvía a estar aquella mirada de deseo. Severus le miró, dejando de comer, hasta que entendió la pregunta:

— ¿Me estás proponiendo… Sexo? — Lucius sonrió un poco más y Severus negó con la cabeza, francamente asustado. — Soy demasiado pequeño para esas cosas.

— ¡Qué va! Ya verás, te gustará, te lo digo yo. — Lucius dirigió su vista a los doseles y comenzó a correrlos, cerrando la cama al exterior. Severus le miró, incómodo, y Lucius le quitó el plato, dejándolo en el suelo, junto al tenedor.

Le tumbó en la cama con delicadeza, pensando en cómo llevar a cabo el siguiente paso. Lucius Malfoy no se caracterizaba por tomarse tantas molestias para conseguir sexo, pero, en ese caso, debía hacerlo: Severus todavía no había dicho nada sobre su secreto y quizás si le presionaba demasiado, se iría de la lengua. Por eso, mejor hacerle ver que el sexo era bueno a forzarle a algo no consentido.

Le quitó la camiseta con cierta dificultad, puesto que el chico no parecía muy colaborador. Cuando comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, sin embargo, se puso hecho un remolino. Se retorció como una sanguijuela, ordenándole que parara, que no quería quitarse la ropa, mientras Lucius comenzaba a hartarse.

Y cuando le tuvo desnudo debajo de su cuerpo, Lucius sonrió. Poco a poco, Severus vio cómo sus colmillos salían lentamente y el chico mayor se acercaba a su cuello, de nuevo. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas por la vergüenza y cuando Lucius se quedó parado cerca de su cuello, sujetando sus muñecas con sus manos, Severus pensó que se había arrepentido. Comenzó a tranquilizarse, mientras el joven seguía inmóvil.

Sin embargo, Lucius se volvió a alejar, levantó las manos de Severus por encima de su cabeza y con el cinturón las ató al cabecero de madera. Severus comenzó a tironear, más que nervioso, consiguiendo que el nudo se hiciera más fuerte. Y luego, Lucius comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quedando en cueros. Su pene estaba erecto y, cuando Severus lo vio, sólo pensó que aquello no estaba bien. Ni sabía lo que significaba eso ni quería saberlo, pero supuso que no le gustaría.

La mano de Lucius se fue a su ingle. Le abrió las piernas y se colocó en medio, sin dejarle protegerse. Luego su mano comenzó a manosearle por esa zona, tocando donde nadie más había tocado. Severus sólo pudo pensar en lo incómodo que resultaba que Lucius hubiera metido su mano _ahí_. Se sonrojó un poco más y miró hacia otro lado, pensando que aquello estaba mal. Lucius sonrió y se acercó de nuevo, con los colmillos afilados hipnotizándole. A pocos centímetros de su boca, le dijo:

— Relájate. Está bien. No te preocupes. — le intentó tranquilizar. La mano se movió un poco y la presión aumentó. Severus jadeó un momento, intentó moverse y se encontró con que la otra mano estaba en su cadera, presionándole para que se quedara quieto.

— No me gusta, Malfoy. Para. — Lucius le besó entonces, sus colmillos dejándole heridas sangrantes en los labios. Dolía, pero consiguió que Severus se quedase callado un rato, mientras la mano de Lucius se movía y metía otro dedo más. — ¿Esto está… Bien? ¿De veras?

— Sí, está bien. — Severus hizo amago de protestar cuando la mano se movió un poco más hacia adentro. Lucius volvió a poner sus labios encima de los suyos y siguió diciendo. — Está bien, Severus. No pasa nada. Tranquilo.

Sin embargo, Severus no se sentía mínimamente tranquilo. Su respiración acelerada se entrecortaba cuando la mano de Lucius se movía, todos sus músculos estaban contraídos y tensos, y empezaba a dolerle el bajo vientre. Lucius sacó la mano de su interior, escuchando un nuevo jadeo por parte de Severus. Luego un suspiro de satisfacción, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no le estaba tocando ahí.

Los colmillos de Lucius se clavaron con rapidez en su cuello, mordiendo furiosamente, mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza sus caderas y le penetraba brutalmente. Severus hizo amago de gritar, que se quedó en un pequeño susurro de queja, mientras sentía cómo sus fuerzas volvían a irse y empezaba a sentirse mareado.

Los colmillos se clavaron un poco más mientras los embates se hacían más frenéticos. Su cuerpo se sacudía, su cabeza golpeando suavemente el cabecero de madera y el colchón moviéndose. La cama chirriaba cuando notó un líquido caliente desparramándose dentro de su cuerpo. Severus se desmayó, sintiendo cómo la presión se aflojaba.

Se despertó un rato después, ovillado en la cama y con las manos libres de nuevo. Su cuerpo estaba apoyado sobre el lado izquierdo, completamente desnudo. Se sonrojó y se levantó de golpe. Mala idea, pensó segundos después, volviendo a tumbarse, esta vez boca arriba. Sentía una pulsión dolorosa en su trasero, algo incómodo, y un líquido bajando entre sus piernas.

Severus miró a su alrededor, buscando a Lucius con la mirada. Los doseles de la cama estaban abiertos de nuevo y Malfoy estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, escrutándole con la mirada. Severus intentó levantarse de nuevo, esta vez más despacio, mientras se mordía el labio inferior dañado: cada vez que se movía, le dolía el trasero. ¿Y se suponía que eso debía gustarle?

— Estás despierto. — observó Lucius. Parecía más saludable que antes, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Severus asintió, sentado en la cama, mientras se tapaba con las mantas su desnudez. Lucius se levantó y se acercó, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Luego, le quitó la manta de las manos, que Severus sentía débiles, y le destapó. Tocó la cara interna de sus muslos, allí donde había un hilo de sangre, y se llevó los dedos manchados a la boca, degustándolo. Severus sintió sus ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras veía cómo Malfoy volvía a tocar, cada vez más arriba. — Hay un baño allí. — le informó Lucius, señalando con la barbilla una puerta bien disimulada.

Severus asintió y esperó a que Lucius le dejara salir, sin decir nada. No encontraba palabras para expresar cómo se sentía: quizás ultrajado, avergonzado, humillado o frustrado. No sabía cuál elegir de esas cuatro. Se levantó, recogió su ropa con lentitud y se metió al baño, seguido en todo momento por la mirada gris de Lucius.

El baño era pequeño y estrecho, con un lavabo a un lado, una pequeña ducha de plato al otro lado y un urinario en frente. También había un espejo en la parte de atrás de la puerta de entrada, en el que Severus se miró el cuello y la espalda baja. Tenía unos puntos rojos y una pequeña magulladura en el cuello que todavía dolía, y un poco de sangre entre las nalgas. Rápidamente, Severus cogió papel higiénico y se limpió lo mejor que pudo, no queriendo ducharse por miedo a que Lucius le recriminase su tardanza.

Se puso rápidamente la ropa, procurando no moverse mucho, y comprobó que su varita seguía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, preparada por si acaso la necesitaba. Luego salió, deseando haberse quedado en casa antes que aventurarse a que Lucius le pillara por banda. Y ahí estaba, todavía quieto, esta vez apoyado en el armario frente a él. Lucius se desperezó y avanzó hasta Severus, inclinándose para que sus caras estuvieran a la misma altura:

— ¿Has disfrutado, Severus? — el aludido negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, pálido. — Qué lástima. — su voz no sonaba arrepentida para nada. — ¿Crees que podría ir a tu casa la próxima vez? — Severus volvió a negar con la cabeza, laxo, demasiado asustado como para explotar violentamente y gritarle a Malfoy en la cara que no quería volver a verle. Deseaba poder decírselo y, a su vez, temía tanto su enfado que simplemente se había quedado sin voz.

— Malfoy… — dijo finalmente con la voz ronca. Lucius le miró más penetrantemente que de costumbre, asustándole. Casi parecía que le estuviera leyendo la mente y supiera lo que quería decirle. Lo que nunca se atrevería a decirle, rectificó en su mente.

— Lo has hecho bien, Severus. — dijo Lucius, cortándole todo amago de hablar. — Eres un buen chico. — le tranquilizó en tono paternalista. Severus se dejó hacer, pensando que Malfoy le había dicho en cuestión de segundos lo que su madre no había sido capaz de decirle en toda su vida. Lucius le frotó los brazos, sintiéndolo más relajado, y sonrió sin la típica frialdad. A los ojos de Severus, eso pareció un poco forzoso, pero lo dejó estar. Se sentía bien con sus palabras.


	11. Conociendo a mis aliados

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 11: Conociendo a mis aliados.**

Gritó. Se despertó con el corazón desbocado. Enterró su cara en la almohada y la mordió, intentando no gritar de frustración. Luego, dejó que la frustración se fuera paulatinamente. Severus suspiró, esperando que los últimos retazos de la pesadilla— su realidad— se fueran y pudiera dormir de nuevo.

Hacía calor, tanto calor como podía hacer un día de Mayo. Severus miró su reloj de mesilla, suspirando de nuevo. Con resignación se tumbó boca arriba y cruzó sus manos bajo su cabeza, recordando lo que había pasado en esos meses que llevaba en Hogwarts, en su tercer año. Lucius había vuelto a tocarle de esa forma tan íntima e incómoda varias veces más. Severus no se quejaba: no le gustaba estar desnudo ni que le tocaran así, pero Lucius parecía saber exactamente qué decir y qué hacer para hacerle sentir bien.

Lily y él llevaban su relación a trompicones. Por lo que había experimentado hasta ese momento, Severus sabía que su amistad con los slytherins crecía cuando se enfadaba con ella, y que su camaradería con Lily incrementaba notablemente cuando se disculpaban de nuevo por otra de las tantas tonterías— a ojos de Severus, — por las que discutían.

Lucius llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo presentarle a sus amigos: Severus se temía que igual quisiera meterlo en su círculo interno o algo por el estilo para tenerlo más controlado. Lucius no era mala persona, pero podía llegar a ser obsesivamente territorial, como Severus había podido comprobar en esos años.

Se giró a un lado, mordiéndose el labio con indecisión. Todos los amigos de Lucius eran chicos mayores que él, crueles y con ideas puristas en la mente. Lucius no tenía problema alguno con que Severus fuera mestizo y viviera entre muggles, pero Lucius era un caso aparte; sabía que ellos le intentarían hacer daño si se enteraban de ello. Se giró al otro lado, cada vez más nervioso.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud. Chirrió largamente y luego volvió a cerrarse, escuchándose un pequeño 'clic' al final. Severus sabía que se trataba de Malfoy, estaba seguro de ello. Sus doseles se abrieron y, efectivamente, Lucius estaba allí, sonriéndole. Acarició su cara, mientras apartaba la manta a un lado. Severus tragó saliva, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación: le intentaba parar de todas las formas posibles, agarrándole, amenazándole con la varita, pegándole con toda la fuerza que tenía. Y Lucius siempre conseguía su tarea.

Cuando Lucius terminó en su interior, agarrándolo con fuerza por la cadera y moviéndolo a su antojo como si fuera su títere, le empujó fuera de él y se tumbó a su lado. Severus tardó en volver a enfocar de nuevo, un poco mareado, antes de pegarse un poco más a Lucius. El joven acercó su boca al oído del niño y susurró lo que se había convertido en una oración entre ellos: Bien hecho, Severus.

Severus suspiró, recostándose un poco más en su hombro fuerte y firme. Lucius le acarició, moviendo su mano por su cuerpo como si fuera el dueño y señor de su piel. Seguramente lo fuera, pensó Severus despreocupadamente, pero mientras siguiera diciendo esas palabras suaves y reconfortantes, él se seguiría dejando hacer.

— Hoy después de la comida te presentaré a mis amigos. Te caerán bien, lo presiento. — dijo Lucius animadamente. Snape le miró un momento, antes de desviar la mirada y decir:

— No creo que sea buena idea. No quiero conocerlos y — Lucius le agarró por el brazo, le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Tenía una mirada apasionada, puro fuego.

— Es buena idea. ¿Quién te protegerá cuando yo no esté? Nadie querrá estar a tu lado, Severus. Es un hecho, una verdad. Así que más te vale que vengas por las buenas y te comportes decentemente. — acto seguido le soltó, haciendo que cayera en su pecho, y le volvió a abrazar. Severus no se atrevió a contradecirlo de nuevo: esa mirada le empezaba a dar miedo.

Lucius salió de la habitación poco después, cuando Severus se volvió a dormir, y cuando se despertó, con el insistente sonido del despertador de fondo, Severus no se vio capaz de levantarse. Estaba cansado, le dolía el bajo vientre y el cuello todavía. Gimió en voz baja y se preparó para ir a clases, más pálido que de costumbre.

Cuando las clases matutinas terminaron y Severus terminó de comer su almuerzo, siempre bajo la vigilante y disimulada mirada de Malfoy, le acompañó a los jardines. Los chicos de Slytherin, los amigos de Lucius, estaban sentados bajo su habitual árbol, tumbados, recostados y sentados en el césped. Cuando Malfoy y Severus llegaron, los chavales se pusieron una mano en la frente, haciendo de visera para verles, y comentaron:

— ¿Quién es el enano? — eso lo dijo un chico grande y nervudo. No parecía muy agraciado pero tenía a su lado a una chica de piernas largas, con párpados pesados, ojos oscuros e increíblemente bella. Los demás rieron como hienas, mientras Lucius le cogía de la túnica, le empujaba hasta quedar delante de él y ponía sus manos en sus hombros, en símbolo de protección.

— Él es Severus Snape. Está en tercer año y me parece una buena adquisición al grupo. — su tono tajante hizo que dos gorilas dejaran de reír, mientras los otros le miraban intrigados.

— ¿Qué sabe hacer?

— Maldiciones, Artes Oscuras y Pociones, principalmente. — Lucius le dio una palmada en la espalda, desestabilizándolo por un momento, y Severus se concentró en seguir poniendo cara indiferente. Aquellos tipos no le importaban para nada: eran una pandilla de inútiles, aunque parecían ser respetados. Los chicos se acercaron para mirarle un poco mejor, antes de que Lucius comenzara a enumerar. — Él es Rodolphus Lestrange, — dijo señalando al chico que había hablado el primero. — su hermano Rabastan, — señaló a un chico que guardaba ciertas similitudes con el anterior: era más chaparro y tenía el cuello corto, parecido a una tortuga. — la novia de Rod, Bellatrix, — continuó señalando a la chica que había al lado de Rodolphus. — mi querida Narcissa, — señaló a una chica rubia, — Andrómeda, — señaló a la chica que había a su derecha. — Crabbe y Goyle. — señaló finalmente a los dos gorilas. Severus no supo distinguir quién era quién.

— Bien, presentaciones aparte, siéntate Malfoy. — Lucius sonrió, se abrió paso hasta quedar al lado de la chica rubia y se sentó. Luego, con la mirada, le indicó a Severus que se sentara, y éste lo hizo. Todos vieron el gesto y en seguida sonrieron, divertidos. Severus gruñó, enfadado, y frunció el ceño. Rodolphus siguió hablando. — Mi padre ha estado hablando con el nuevo Lord Oscuro, ese tal Voldemort. —susurró su nombre con temor.

— Sí, — corroboró su hermano Rabastan. — dice que era Él el que estaba tras la matanza de muggles del mes pasado. Podría ser mentira, pero el Señor Tenebroso vino a nuestra casa, le vimos y — paró su discurso, sin encontrar las palabras para continuar. Asintió varias veces con la cabeza, dando a entender su punto. — No parecía un farol.

— Nosotras también lo vimos. — afirmó Bellatrix, con los ojos brillantes. Narcissa asintió levemente, sin poner demasiado énfasis, y Andrómeda, la otra hermana de las tres, bajó la vista al suelo. No parecía muy contenta de estar ahí. — Estuvo un rato hablando con nuestro padre y luego se fue. ¿Con tu familia ha hablado, Malfoy?

— No. — negó Lucius. No parecía molesto por ello, pero tampoco sonrió, quizás por guardar las apariencias. Bellatrix hizo un gesto altanero de triunfo y le miró socarronamente. Luego continuaron hablando un rato más, antes de que las clases se volvieran a reanudar.

Para el final de la tarde, todos parecían haberse enterado de que había estado hablando con Lucius Malfoy y su grupo de amigos. Lily caminó hacia él: llegaba de los Invernaderos, con el pelo despeinado y las mejillas sonrosadas por la carrera. Severus estaba allí parado, apoyado contra la pared mientras hablaba con Mulciber, Yaxley y Rosier. En esos momentos se sentía tan superior a ellos, tan poderoso. Aunque fuese por su recientemente descubierta amistad con Malfoy.

La vio allí parada, detrás de ellos, mirándole con una mirada que destilaba furia y preocupación a partes iguales. La sonrisa que había estado suprimiendo desde hacía rato amenazó con escapar en ese momento: a pesar de que fuera para reclamarle por sus malas compañías, Severus se sentía agradecido de que Lily se siguiera fijando en él. Suprimió todo amago de sonrisa y se disculpó con sus amigos de slytherin. Éstos resoplaron, furiosos por estar detrás de una sangresucia en las prioridades de Severus, pero no le importó lo que ellos dijeran de él. Llegó hasta ella, que le cogió de la túnica y se lo llevó por el pasillo a rastras.

— ¿Eres amigo de Malfoy? — Severus encontró una ágil respuesta para desligarse de usar ese término.

— Compartimos intereses, nada más.

— ¿Y eso no es ser amigos? — Lily parecía no comprender el quid de la cuestión: ¿eran amigos? No. Nunca lo habían sido. Lucius se aprovechaba de Severus y, ahora, él se iba a aprovechar de su relación. Si Malfoy pensaba seguir usándole del modo en que le usaba, Severus no se quedaría parado.

— No, sólo hemos estado charlando y me ha invitado a unirme a su tertulia con sus amigos. — Bien, era una forma de decirlo. Una como cualquier otra, dejando claro el punto esencial: que Severus había tenido opciones. Que había aceptado porque creía que era lo mejor. Sí, se dijo Severus, eso había sonado como si tuviera poder de decisión.

— Oh, y no hace falta que me digas de qué habéis hablado, por supuesto. De ese psicópata al que ellos siguen, ¿no? — Severus apartó la vista. Bien, en eso tenía razón: sí, habían estado hablando del Señor Tenebroso. O mejor dicho, los amigos de Lucius habían hablado del Señor Tenebroso. — ¿No lo niegas?

— No es eso, Lily. Ellos… Que ellos sigan a ese hombre no significa que yo esté de acuerdo con su… — Severus hizo un gesto con la mano, intentando encontrar una palabra adecuada. — Doctrina, ideología, llámalo como quieras. Sabes que yo no soy así.

— Últimamente estoy empezando a dudarlo, Severus. Cada vez pasas más tiempo con ese par de chicos, Mulciber y Avery. He oído cosas sobre lo que hacen.

— Sólo se divierten. Yo no me meto en eso. — repuso Severus. Oh, sí, les había visto divertirse cogiendo a un novato y hacerle maldades hasta hacerlo llorar sólo por diversión. Y Severus se atrevería a decir que debía de sentir muy bien hacer eso.

— ¿Divertirse? Son malvados, Severus. De verdad. Deberías replantearte tu amistad con ellos. — le explicó tajantemente Lily con una mirada dura. Severus frunció el ceño, harto de la discusión, y contraatacó:

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces ¿Qué me dices de Potter y sus amigotes?

— No estamos hablando de — Severus le interrumpió:

— ¡Me da igual que no estemos hablando de ellos! No dejan de burlarse de mí, de mi pelo, de todo lo que hago, y tú los defiendes. Ahora dime en qué difiere el sentido del humor de mis amigos del que proponen Potter y Black.

— En primer lugar, en ningún momento he metido a Potter en la conversación. Él es caso aparte: tampoco me gusta lo que hace, pero lo de Mulciber, por ejemplo, parece que está rayando las Artes Oscuras. Es macabro. Hablamos de tus amigos, Severus, que están prácticamente besando el suelo que pisa Voldemort. — escupió con desprecio. Severus tembló de ira y Lily siguió hablando. — Te están cambiando, te están influenciando para que empieces a creer en su estúpida pureza de sangre. Deberías romper esa amistad que tienes con ellos.

Y antes de que Severus pudiera responderle, Lily se dio la vuelta y se fue. Lo prefirió así, que ella se fuera mientras él apretaba los puños, tenso y frustrado por haberle fallado una vez más. Y, antes de marcharse pisando fuerte en dirección contraria, Severus susurró:

— Y entonces, ¿Quién quedaría?

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, parece que la cosa no va bien, pero puede que mejore. Sólo puede XD**


	12. Sangresucia

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 12: Sangresucia.**

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Severus había esperado, pero, desgraciadamente, no todo había vuelto a su cauce. Severus y Lily habían hablado largo y tendido sobre su última discusión, habían hecho las paces y volvían a estar bien. O todo lo bien que podían estar. El verano había pasado lenta y dolorosamente y Severus volvía a estar de regreso en Hogwarts con nuevas motivaciones.

Se había propuesto a sí mismo dejar de sufrir por lo que Lily dijera o dejara de decir. Que ella estuviera siempre pendiente de sus amigos y nunca viera las agresiones de Potter empezaba a fastidiarle. Pero tampoco podía hacer mucho: eran gryffindors, seguro que acababan siendo amiguitos. Ya era amiga de Lupin, no le extrañaría que acabara colgada del cuello de Potter, aunque no le gustaría verlo.

Su segunda propuesta había sido descubrir qué pasaba con Lupin. Se enfermaba una vez al mes, y, según había averiguado por ahora, sus excusas resultaban patéticas: que si la abuela se había puesto enferma, que si le dolía la tripa… Severus resopló, sabiendo que los gryffindors sabían algo.

Y, su tercera y última propuesta, la más importante era _ser feliz_. Sin Lucius a su lado para mandarle, intimidarle y atacarle, Severus estaba seguro de que conseguiría ser más feliz que lo que había sido el año pasado. Tenía que serlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras salía del compartimento que compartía con los slytherins de su curso, dispuesto a ir al baño.

Cruzó dos vagones, salteando a la gente, que se empujaba y pisoteaba, corriendo de un lado a otro del pasillo enmoquetado, hasta llegar al servicio. Intentó creer que era cuestión de suerte no haberse encontrado todavía con los gryffindors y así intentó también relajarse. Todo fue en vano; Severus no podía dejar de pensar que ellos le asaltarían en cualquier momento, tiñéndole el pelo de rosa o haciendo cualquiera de sus gracias anormales.

Ya había abierto la puerta del baño cuando unas manos le empujaron desde atrás con fuerza, incrustándole en el pequeño cubículo. Rápidamente la puerta se cerró detrás de él mientras escuchaba dos risas particulares y otra voz, también conocida, regañándoles con indulgencia. Black golpeó un par de veces la puerta y gritó un ¡Hasta la cena, Snivellus! antes de escuchar unos pasos apresurados yéndose.

Y luego, todo fue silencio. Severus sacó su varita con lentitud de entre sus ropas, murmuró un débil lumos y miró alrededor. Los baños nunca habían brillado por su limpieza, recordó mientras intentaba tocar lo menos posible. El lavabo estaba mojado, con varios trozos de papel empapados en sangre seca. Había gotas también en la pared del compartimento y en la superficie del lavamanos. Severus supuso que se trataba de algún novato que había sangrado de la nariz. O quizás no tan novato, apostilló mientras recordaba la ineficacia y la ineptitud de algunos con una sonrisa torcida.

Una vez Severus hizo sus necesidades, se volvió a la puerta. Intentó girar el manillar, sabiendo que no funcionaría. De todas formas, probó. Y no funcionó. Bufó, mientras se retiraba. ¿De verdad tenía ganas de ir otra vez a su compartimento y seguir escuchando la conversación de los slytherins, que debía de girar otra vez en torno a Voldemort?

Con cuidado, agitó la varita y limpió la taza del retrete, suspirando. Se sentó, mirando en todo momento la puerta atrancada y se frotó los ojos. A pesar de que catorce años no son nada, Severus se sentía cansado. De todo. De las diferencias, de ser slytherin o gryffindor, de esos estúpidos chicos que se reían de él, de su padre y sus bofetadas y sus gritos y lo humillado que se sentía a su lado, de sentirse tan… Vacío, débil, sin poder, sin respeto.

Pero sabía que podía cambiarlo— sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero, ¿era lo correcto? Sólo salir del cubículo, ir a su compartimento y decir una sola palabra que les alegraría a sus amigos: Sangresucia. Desde el principio se había negado a usarla, a pesar de que, incluso antes de entrar en Hogwarts, había escuchado esa palabra. Su madre le había hablado— cuando estaba especialmente enfadada por una discusión con su padre,— de sangresucias. Luego le decía que estaba mal, que no debía decir esa palabra, le explicaba las diferencias entre muggles y magos, le hablaba como si se tratara de una charla de lo políticamente correcto.

Lo políticamente correcto. ¿Estaría aquello bien, de nuevo? La pregunta le asaltaba la mente constantemente. El Señor Tenebroso mataba muggles, los trataba como escoria, sin mostrar piedad— eso decían los periódicos, tachándolo de sanguinario, sádico y malvado. Pero luego estaban los slytherins: parecían verle como si se tratara de un héroe, de alguien prestigioso, respetado. Decían que Él podía darte poder, respeto, hacerte crecer, hacerte fuerte y acabar siendo la clase dominante de una sociedad racista, segregacionista y purista.

¿Eso quería, nuevamente? Severus frunció el ceño, agitó la cabeza y se levantó de nuevo. Concentró todos sus esfuerzos en abrir la puerta, olvidando la pregunta que le asaltaba la mente, y, cuando finalmente la abrió, su mente se dirigió a rumiar el odio que sentía hacia los gryffindors. Todo por no seguir pensando en lo verdaderamente importante.

Caminó de nuevo a su compartimento y los chicos le saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras hablaban del último ataque de Voldemort. Severus quiso maldecirlos mientras las dudas seguían surgiendo, cada vez más fuertemente. Frunció el ceño, sin escuchar verdaderamente. Más le valía centrarse en sus estudios, se aconsejó a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, dos semanas después la duda volvió a surgir. Llevaba un día de perros: había estado medio día en la enfermería del colegio, recuperándose de la última pelea que había tenido con los gryffindors. Ni siquiera se acordaba ahora de cómo había empezado, pero sabía cómo había terminado: su brazo dislocado y un esguince de muñeca para él. Para ellos, la victoria. De nuevo.

Y Lily no había aparecido para apoyarle o pasarle los apuntes de las clases que se había perdido. Toda la maldita tarde solo, acompañando a la estúpida enfermera irritante, que no dejaba de mirarlo cada dos segundos por si se esfumaba. ¡Cómo la odiaba! ¡Cómo los odiaba a todos ellos! Flitwick, el profesor que había parado la pelea, se había llevado quince puntos de Gryffindor y cinco de Slytherin. Y ya estaba, recordó Severus indignado. ¡Se merecían un castigo, algo un poco más serio que la pérdida de puntos!

Una parte de él intentaba no culparlos: que el Señor Tenebroso hubiese asesinado a un par de muggles ese fin de semana y los slytherins se pavonearan de ello les causaba prejuicios. Pero eso no le consolaba, ni le hacía sentirse mejor: quizás sólo lo estaba impulsando a unirse a la causa del Lord, a participar en aquellas charlas que mantenían sus amigos.

Y ahora caminaba por los pasillos con paso fuerte, cabreado y con ganas de aplastar a alguien. Llevaba la mochila colgada de un solo hombro, puesto que el otro todavía le hacía un poco de daño, cuando escuchó unas voces. Venían del final del pasillo y Severus se acercó allí a mirar. La sangre le hervía, el odio agarrándose a lo más profundo de su alma, con ganas de salir de su pecho y comerse a alguien.

Lo que vio, sin embargo, le satisfizo. Mulciber y Yaxley empujaban a un niño pequeño, un primerizo seguramente. Su túnica tenía los bordes en color amarillo, los colores de Hufflepuff. Y el niño no dejaba de decir que parasen _por favor_. Severus bufó, divertido, y se acercó un poco más. Carraspeó, llamando la atención de los dos abusones, que se miraron entre sí dudosos antes de volverse hacia él, agarrando al muchacho de la túnica para que no escapase.

— Hola, Snape. — le saludaron. Mulciber dijo. — ¿Ya estás mejor? Cuando se te llevaron tenías una cara horrorosa. — Severus gruñó desde el final de su garganta haciendo un gesto indiferente. Movió el hombro dañado y se contuvo de hacer una mueca de dolor. Luego demandó:

— Yaxley, espero tus apuntes de las clases que me he perdido. Me lo debes. — Yaxley asintió con la cabeza, un poco contrariado por el tono que había usado Snape. Los tres se callaron un momento, mientras Severus miraba al niño. Un pequeño hufflepuff de pelo corto y ojos grandes e inocentes. Cómo odiaba esa mirada, pensó con desprecio.

— Estábamos divirtiéndonos un rato con este pequeño sangresucia. ¿Te apuntas? — preguntó Yaxley sugerentemente. Severus les miró un momento antes de patear suavemente la mochila del niño con desinterés.

— Pudiera ser. ¿Qué os ha hecho?

— Existir. Es sólo un sangresucia más, Snape. ¿Qué otra excusa necesitas? — añadió jocosamente Mulciber. Yaxley le sonrió y el hufflepuff se quejó, exigiendo pobremente que no le insultaran:

— ¡Dejad de llamarme así! Sólo sois unos… asquerosos… lameculos. — terminó débilmente, casi arrepintiéndose. Snape se acercó, le empujó con demasiada fuerza, estrellándole contra la pared y antes de que se repusiera, la punta de su varita ya estaba clavada en su yugular.

— Deberías pensar antes de hablar, ¿no crees, pequeño sangresucia?— susurró peligrosamente. El niño le miró, abrió la boca un par de veces, ya con los ojos llorosos y Severus se retiró. — Largo, enano.

El niño recogió al vuelo su mochila y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria. La cara de decepción de los dos slytherins, con los semblantes oscurecidos por haber dejado marchar a su presa, se iluminó rápidamente cuando Snape levantó su varita, hizo una floritura y el chico se cayó al suelo, con los cordones atados entre sí.

Severus sonrió perversamente, sintiéndolo. Podía palpar el miedo del chico, la mirada de sumisión y pánico, el temor que le había inculcado. Se había sentido tan respetado, tan lleno, tan… Poderoso. Los dos slytherins aullaron de risa mientras le palmeaban la espalda; Severus intentaba no componer una mueca de dolor cuando tocaban el hombro lastimado. No dejaría que lo vieran, su orgullo se lo impedía, pero ellos tenían razón: el Lord no era tan malo. Si sólo intimidar a un novato le había hecho sentirse tan grande, ¿Cómo sería la sensación con muggles a sus pies?


	13. Derecho de rebelión

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 13: Derecho de rebelión.**

El día siguiente, sábado y la primera excursión a Hogsmeade, Severus se levantó radiante de felicidad. A pesar de que seguía molesto con Lily por no preocuparse por él, a pesar de que el hombro y la muñeca le seguían doliendo. Aún conservaba aquella sensación de triunfo desde la noche anterior, cuando había abusado del niño de primero.

El día era frío y ventoso, amenazando con llover de nuevo. Lily y él ya habían hecho planes para la primera excursión a Hogsmeade: lo tenían todo pensado desde hacía un mes. Y ahora, a Severus no le apetecía ir con ella. Una parte de él se sentía molesto por la indiferencia de Lily, otra se sentía culpable: no podía dejar de imaginarse que, mientras decía sangresucia, la cara del hufflepuff cambiaba por la de Lily. Que la insultaba a ella. Lily seguía siendo importante en su vida, a pesar de las diferencias cada vez más notorias.

Sin embargo, se presentó en la entrada del colegio con sus amigotes de slytherin. Iba el grupo entero, incluso Narcissa, Rabastan y Crabbe y Goyle, los más mayores del colegio. Narcissa y Severus hablaban animadamente: Severus todavía no entendía su dulzura y su amabilidad al tratar con él, a pesar de que seguramente Narcissa sabría lo que pasaba entre Lucius y él. O al menos, eso esperaba Severus.

Lily y sus amigos todavía no habían llegado. Severus se aprovechó de esto para adelantarse en el camino, deseando no encontrarse con ella. Pero, como siempre ocurría cuando pensaba en algo muy fuerte, parecía cumplirse. Y esta vez no fue la excepción: a mitad de camino, cuando los carruajes comenzaban a pararse y Severus bajó, Lily gritó su nombre. Estaba a tres carruajes de distancia. Quiso fingir que no le había oído, pero le fue imposible.

Se quedó estático, varado en la tierra fangosa, viendo cómo Narcissa le dedicaba una mirada decepcionada antes de girarse y continuar el trayecto a Hogsmeade, como el resto de los slytherins. Severus se abstuvo de comentar nada y esperó a que Lily llegara a su lado. Ella dio un frenazo inesperado, resbalando en el barro, y se agarró a él. Severus ahogó de nuevo la expresión de dolor que amenazó con mostrarse en su cara cuando ella hincó sus uñas en la piel de su hombro herido.

— ¡Sev! Pensé que íbamos a ir juntos a Hogsmeade. — le saludó y reprochó a la vez. Severus giró su vista al bosque por el que los carruajes habían ido y emitió un ruidito, mezcla de sí y no. Lily le miró largamente, con ojos grandes, verdes y llenos de dudas. Luego preguntó. — ¿Estás enfadado? Sé que ayer no fui a verte a la enfermería, pero— Severus se volvió para mirarla con una mirada vacía. Le interrumpió groseramente:

— No importa. Vamos. — Lily se quedó callada un momento. Severus vio que parecía incómoda: le rehuía la mirada. Se contuvo de suspirar, pero no sonrió. No en esos momentos, en los que no sabía si estaba más enfadado consigo mismo que con ella, o si simplemente debería dejar que todo se desmandara y comenzar a gritarle con toda esa ira que llevaba acumulada desde hacía tiempo.

Caminaron juntos durante un rato largo. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, aún sin hablarse, Lily le guió con delicadeza a Honeydukes. Severus escaneó todo a su alrededor mientras se dejaba guiar: los slytherins entraban en las Tres Escobas, la taberna de Madame Rosmerta, Potter y sus acólitos les miraban desde el otro lado de la calle y los amigos de Lily estaban peligrosamente cerca. Como siempre. Un día normal, al fin y al cabo.

A Severus no le gustaba Honeydukes. A él le parecía como si guardara demasiada similitud con la actitud de Potter ante la vida, con la actitud de todos los gryffindors: todo era de color rosa. Por supuesto, para ellos que son los protegidos del director, que son siempre los buenos. Luego estaban los hufflepuffs, a los que había que proteger porque no parecen ser capaces de hacerlo ellos solitos; los ravenclaw, que estaban demasiado en sintonía con los slytherins, y, por supuesto, los malvados: los slytherins. Eso era algo que no había dejado de oír desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Algo que ya empezaba a cansarle.

Severus pasó una mano por los expositores de plástico y las cajas cerradas transparentes. Todo era colorido y llamativo, hecho justamente para atraer la atención de los niños, su público predilecto. Pero en Severus no tenía ese efecto: cada vez que entraba en la tienda, sólo deseaba irse. Lily a su lado estiró de la manga de su túnica y se lo llevó a otro expositor, donde se encontraron por casualidad con los amigos de Lily.

Severus pudo ver a Mary McDonald, a Dirk Cresswell, ese ravenclaw callado y estudioso, a Gwenog Jones, la bateadora y capitana del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, a Sturgis Podmore, dos años mayor que ellos y un poco raro, y finalmente, a Dorcas Meadows y Marlene McKinnon. Mientras comenzaban a hablar, Dorcas se fijó en la penetrante mirada que le lanzaba Snape. Le dio un codazo a su compañera Marlene y le señaló, haciendo un gesto interrogante. Luego, Marlene se giró a Lily, cortó su conversación con Jones y Podmore y le preguntó:

— ¿Te importa si vamos con vosotros? — Lily sonrió, animadamente, y en seguida se desentendió, feliz de pasar la tarde con sus amigos.

Severus hizo un gesto agrio viendo la sonrisa de satisfacción de Mary McDonald. Era obvio que ella le quería fuera de allí, que apartara sus asquerosas manos de su amiga— como había dicho en un par de ocasiones,— y Severus, más que cabreado por ver como su excursión— de Lily y él, solos, — se transformaba en una reunión social entre los amigos de Lily, se dio media vuelta y salió sigilosamente.

Lily no pareció darse cuenta. Dirk Cresswell sí, puesto que cabeceó hacia él en señal de reconocimiento. Severus le devolvió el saludo, antes de echar a andar en dirección a Las Tres Escobas para reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos slytherins. Percibió la mirada de Potter, entre curiosidad, enfado, celos y humor por verle enfadado. Severus resopló, devolviendo su vista al suelo de nuevo.

Y, cuando ya casi llegaba a las Tres Escobas, Lily pareció percatarse de su ausencia. La visualizó en su mente, saliendo atropelladamente de la tienda y ella gritó su nombre. Él no paró, ya no más. Se estaba cansando de que los amigos de ella estuvieran siempre en medio. Claro, tampoco podía quejarse de los suyos propios, pero al menos los slytherins se largaban cuando Lily se acercaba.

— ¡Severus! Severus, por Merlín, espera. — la chica volvió a cogerle del brazo, estirando de él para que parara. Severus se giró, intentando no mostrarse triste. Lo estaba después de que Lily no se diera cuenta de su ausencia después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, sí dejó ver el enfado:

— ¡No! — contestó tajantemente. Su cara se contorsionó en una mueca de enfado y desprecio. — ¿No estabas pasándotelo bien con tus amiguitos? Vuelve allí y diviértete si quieres. Yo me largo.

— Sé que estás enfadado. ¿Por qué? — y a veces, Severus se preguntaba cómo era posible que Lily fuera tan buena estudiante. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle semejante tontería?

— Sí, estoy enfadado. Muy enfadado. — Lily preguntó una vez más la razón por la que estaba enfadado. Quiso acercarse a él y Severus se retiró, retrocediendo mientras se metía en el pequeño callejón. — ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme por qué? ¿No es obvio? Primero ni siquiera vienes a verme a la enfermería y ahora te has largado con tus amigos, me has dejado de lado. ¿No era éste nuestro día? ¿Sólo tuyo y mío?

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Es lo que quería decirte antes; ayer tuve que quedarme hasta tarde en la biblioteca, le prometí a Gwenog y Sturgis estudiar Pociones con ellos porque son un poco malos en eso. No pude ir en toda la tarde, Severus, pero — Severus la escuchaba y, cuanto más la escuchaba, más ganas tenía de gritarle a la cara a ella, ir a sus amigos y matarlos a maldiciones. Por supuesto, _sus benditos amigos_. Como si él no lo fuera; estaba seguro de que ella le obligaría a acompañarla si uno de sus _otros_ amigos estuviera en la enfermería.

— Olvídalo, Lily. Estoy demasiado enfadado como para escucharte. — se dio media vuelta, salió del callejón y entró en las Tres Escobas, harto.

Escuchó el grito airado de Lily antes de que la puerta se cerrara, dejándola fuera, y mientras alcanzaba la mesa de los slytherins, la miró volver con sus amigos a Honeydukes, enfadada y con las mejillas rojas. Alcanzó a ver la mirada de enfado que le mandó Dorcas Meadows antes de girarse al frente, parando frente a Lucius Malfoy.

Severus quiso morirse entonces. Después de enfadarse con Lily, ver a Malfoy no le parecía ni mínimamente relajante. Suspiró mientras el joven le daba la vuelta y le guiaba fuera de las Tres Escobas. Severus se dejó hacer, con la espalda recta y rígida y los músculos tensos. Lucius le llevó por las calles del pueblo, estrechas, mientras hablaba:

— Yaxley me ha comentado sobre lo que hiciste ayer. Estoy gratamente sorprendido; nunca pensé que acabarías lanzándote. — Lucius miró sobre su hombro, seguro de que alguien les había seguido. Sin embargo, continuó hablando, doblando a la derecha. — Echo de menos el colegio, Sev. — le confesó de repente. Severus supuso que se refería a esos momentos de intimidad que tenían en su cama cuando Lucius quería. Él, por el contrario, no los echaba de menos.

— ¿Debo contestarte lo establecido por convención, Malfoy? — Lucius no pareció darse por aludido y rió, como si se tratara de una broma. Severus no añadió nada más y Lucius lo dejó pasar, como si nunca hubieran existido sus palabras.

— El que has dado es el primer paso de una larga trayectoria, Severus. Imagínate arriba, en el poder, con ellos en tus pies. — Severus se limitó a pasear su vista por las casas de ladrillos. No quiso darle la satisfacción a Lucius de cerrar los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa tonta, pensando lo bien que se sentía estar arriba, ser el abusón en vez del abusado. — ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Reconfortante, eh?

— Creo que todavía me corresponde a mí decidir el camino a seguir, Malfoy. — respondió agresivamente el estudiante. Lucius se tensó debajo de sus ropas; Severus pudo sentirlo. Y luego, volvió a ver la mirada turbia en los ojos de Malfoy, mientras éste se acercaba y le susurraba en el oído:

— Nunca digas nunca, mi pequeño Severus. — cuando se separó de él, Severus se contuvo de temblar. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso: que al final sería Lucius el que decidiera lo que debía hacer? Eso nunca, ya tenía demasiado valor específico en su vida. — Los inicios siempre son duros, Snape, pero al final el esfuerzo se ve recompensando con creces.

— ¿Adónde vamos, Malfoy? — preguntó Severus finalmente. Malfoy no dejaba de mirar por encima de su hombro y Snape empezaba a temer a su vez que alguien— Potter, quizás — les estuviera siguiendo. Lucius contestó con suavidad y lentitud:

— Estamos cerca, Severus, no seas ansioso por descubrirlo todo. — lo dijo en un tono juguetón. Severus hizo una mueca de desprecio hacia sus palabras y Lucius continuó. — Un amigo mío me ha dejado su casa por un rato para que podamos hablar a solas sobre lo que tú ya sabes.

Si Severus no supiera de qué estaban hablando, hubiera jurado que Malfoy era un mortífago consumado y él mismo un Iniciado, como los llamaban en la Sala Común de Slytherin a los nuevos marcados. Malfoy de repente viró a la derecha, abrió una puerta antes de que Severus se chocara contra la madera y le hizo entrar, dando un traspiés. Se trataba de la entrada de servicio de una casa hecha a la antigua, puesto que allí estaba la cocina, un poco paupérrima pero bien abastecida.

Lucius perdió la compostura en ese momento. Le cogió del pelo violentamente, de una forma similar a la que solía usar su padre, le llevó a rastras hasta la habitación principal, le tiró en la cama de matrimonio y cuando Severus se giró para encararle, la mano de Lucius, completamente abierta, se estampó en su cara. Tan rápido como le había abofeteado con la palma de su mano, lo repitió con el dorso.

Cuando terminó, después de recriminarle por su tono en la calle, le quitó la ropa demasiado deprisa, haciéndole daño, e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Severus se dejó hacer, sin atreverse a contradecirle, a exigirle que le dejara o a avisarle que tenía el hombro resentido. Lucius le puso boca abajo, doblando dolorosamente un brazo y arrancándole un gemido de dolor. No tuvo ni una migaja de la compasión que había mostrado por él en el pasado, y Severus no se atrevió a pedírselo. Se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos mientras se sentía desmayarse.

Cuando se despertó, no había ni rastro de Lucius. Sólo una nota escueta e impersonal que le instaba a limpiar el desastre que había hecho y salir de la casa antes de las cuatro de la tarde. Severus miró el reloj, sin moverse todavía: era la una de la tarde. Su estómago rugió de hambre y se levantó, dispuesto a comer algo.

Caminó hasta el baño, abriendo las puertas hasta encontrarlo, con la ropa en las manos. Se miró fijamente, observando la sangre entre las piernas, las mejillas coloradas y las marcas en el cuello. Después de un momento de indecisión, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió, intentando limpiarse.

Lucius no había sido tan brusco nunca antes. Siempre le preparaba, le hacía sentir incómodo y acababa resintiéndole el bajo vientre, pero nada más que eso. Ahora, dolía en toda la extensión de la palabra. Adueñándose de la esponja del propietario anónimo de la casa, se la pasó entre las piernas con cuidado y mimo, procurando no hacerse daño.

Y luego, se odió a sí mismo. ¿Por qué había tenido que discutir con Lily, apartarse de su lado y hacerse presa fácil para Malfoy? ¿Por qué se había tenido que sentir tan enfadado como para faltarle el respeto y hacer que se enfadara? Se mojó la cara, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran y se escaparan de sus ojos sin darse cuenta. Aquello dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.


	14. La Casa de los Gritos

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 14: La Casa de los Gritos.**

La noche era calurosa. Severus se contuvo de suspirar por enésima vez mientras salía a los jardines. Black había dicho que allí descubriría todo: lo que pasaba con Lupin cada mes, el horrible secreto de los Merodeadores. Todo. Sólo tenía que tocar el nudo del Sauce Boxeador y podría pasar por el pasadizo secreto.

Intentó discernir si aquellas palabras eran verdad. No pudo; llevaba toda la tarde pensando en ello, en si Black sólo se quería burlar de él o estaba traicionando la confianza que los Merodeadores habían depositado en él. Pero debía averiguarlo de igual forma: que James Potter se hubiese calmado y pareciera a los ojos de Lily lo suficientemente digno como para besarse con él no quitaba que seguía siendo el mismo crío que alguna vez hacía años le llamara Snivellus y le empujara.

No había cambiado. Para nada— no a ojos de Severus. La experiencia te hacía sabio, solía decir el refrán, y Severus lo sabía perfectamente. Con dieciocho años, sabía que por más dulce paloma que aparentara ser James Potter, en realidad seguía siendo un jodido arrogante exitoso. Tenía todo, _todo_, y no se lo merecía.

Y él no tenía nada. Se había esforzado increíblemente desde que había entrado a Hogwarts: había intentado ser el mejor, ser el más listo, sacar las mejores notas. Pero nada de eso contaba, no. Era el mejor en Pociones, lo sabía, y el viejo Slug se había negado a dejarle entrar en su Club de las Eminencias; no le importaba pero Potter estaba allí y él no. Y Potter no había hecho nada.

Sí, era el gran buscador del colegio, ¿y qué? Sólo era un malcriado que lo había tenido todo desde el principio. La mejor escoba, el mejor caldero, los mejores libros, las mejores túnicas… Y ni siquiera Slughorn, que era el Jefe de Slytherin, parecía apreciar el esfuerzo que hacía Severus para sobresalir. No, él siempre era el chico raro que se metía en problemas. No necesito a un problemático en mi grupo, — eso era lo que Slughorn había dicho de él.

Cómo le odiaba. A él, a todos. Lily se había ido por culpa de Potter. Si él dejara de presionarlo tanto, de ponerlo en ridículo delante de todo el colegio, Severus no diría esas cosas. Pero claro, la perfecta Lily, que nunca se equivoca, que siempre hace lo correcto, ella no entendía eso. No entendía nada, no entendía lo que Severus anhelaba, no entendía tantas cosas de él, y sin embargo, a la primera de cambio le había dejado tirado.

Pero si no podía ser su amigo— ya no, — entonces Potter no sería su novio. Si descubría su secreto sucio y horripilante y lo divulgaba por el colegio, ella dejaría de quererlo. Estaba seguro. Casi tanto como estaba seguro de que el secreto era que Lupin era licántropo. Había estudiado los ciclos lunares, comparándolos con la actitud del muchacho, y todo coincidía.

Tocó el nudo del Sauce Boxeador con una rama levitada y se acercó al pequeño hoyo que se abrió entre sus raíces. El árbol se quedó asombrosamente quieto y rígido y Severus se deslizó, viendo la luna llena relumbrar en el cielo. Encendió una pequeña luz con la varita mientras gateaba por el pequeño hueco hasta entrar en un pasillo alto, cuando se levantó.

Escuchó el rugido de la bestia de fondo. Intentó tranquilizarse a sí mismo, — he lidiado con un vampiro durante bastante tiempo, un licántropo no es nada, — pero no sirvió. De todas formas, _quería_ llegar hasta el final y ver con sus propios ojos la verdad.

La piedra dura y resbaladiza se vio de pronto sustituida por madera vieja y chirriante. Estaba en una casa, pero no había nadie. El suelo estaba lleno de polvo, de forma que sus huellas se veían claramente, al igual que las de los cuatro muchachos, supuso observando las pisadas varias que había allí. Desviándose un momento de su trayectoria, se dirigió a una ventana y miró hacia afuera: estaba en una colina, cerca de Hogsmeade. La Casa de los Gritos, pensó en seguida. Qué ingenioso.

Volvió al camino siguiendo las huellas de los Merodeadores y subió las escaleras de madera, que rechinaban a cada paso que daba. Severus continuó por el estrecho pasillo de la casa abandonada con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho, sabiendo que estaba cerca. Se preparó, frente a la puerta volteada, cuando las huellas desaparecieron. Abrió la puerta y entró, finalmente, observando a su alrededor.

El encalado de la pared estaba rajado por unas garras poderosas, los muebles completamente rotos y destrozados, y el suelo de madera rayado. No había nadie, pero las huellas humanas habían pasado a ser huellas de animales. ¿Qué estaban haciendo los Merodeadores allí? Todo estaba oscuro, tan oscuro que no podía ver la pared contraria.

El perro, la rata y el ciervo aparecieron entonces, salidos de la oscuridad penetrante. Y el lobo, enorme, oscuro y hambriento, detrás de ellos. La rata corrió en dirección contraria, frenéticamente, el perro se quedó estático con sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de Black, mirándole. El ciervo, sin embargo, le embistió con fuerza en el pecho con la cornamenta, apartándole de la visión del lobo, que ya se estaba abalanzando sobre él.

Severus perdió el aliento, en el suelo, con la pequeña luz de su varita extinguiéndose y el palo de madera a varios metros de su mano. Parpadeó varias veces, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo para que el dolor parase. Podría ser que tuviera una costilla rota. Y el ciervo ya no estaba allí; en vez del animal, James Potter le miraba con asco, de pie frente al lobo.

El licántropo— puesto que el lobo era Lupin, estaba seguro de ello, — saltó hacia James, que le esquivó convirtiéndose otra vez en ciervo (¿Cómo podía hacer eso?) y saltando grácilmente a la esquina de la habitación. Nuevamente, el lobo se fijó en Severus. Gateó, tratando de conseguir su varita, y el lobo saltó de nuevo hacia él.

No hubo James Potter capaz de pararle. El zarpazo le hirió desde el hombro, pasando por el pecho, hasta la cadera contraria. El impulso le hizo chocar contra la pared, mientras el lobo volvía a hincar sus uñas en su piel, hiriéndole un poco más en las piernas. El siguiente ataque le rompió el brazo izquierdo mientras le hería el derecho y, el último zarpazo que dio la bestia le produjo una herida profunda desde la mandíbula hasta la clavícula.

El ciervo y el perro cargaron contra el lobo, golpeándole con la cabeza y la cornamenta en el costado. La rata salió de la habitación a carrera rápida y el lobo arañó el aire, cerca de los otros dos animales. Cargó contra el perro, estrellándolo contra la pared y dejándolo en el suelo. El ciervo, solo, consiguió atrapar entre su cornamenta y la pared la cabeza del lobo, obligándole a dejar de moverse. Severus cerró los ojos, adolorido y, sobre todo, sangrante.

Cuando despertó le inundó la claridad y blancura de la enfermería. Así que estaba vivo, pensó con rabia. Ese estúpido de James Potter convertido en ciervo le había salvado. Ahogó una expresión amarga— Nadie se lo había pedido. Estaba solo en su habitación, totalmente blanca y aséptica, con una silla también blanca de plástico en una esquina. ¿Para qué, si nadie iba a ir a visitarlo?

Miró su cuerpo: tenía el cuello vendado y con un collarín; el brazo izquierdo escayolado, el derecho, vendado; el pecho también vendado, una pierna rodeada por cientos de vendas y el otro muslo vendado. Le costaba respirar un poco, y cada vez que inspiraba sentía un dolor punzante en el costado izquierdo.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. ¿Cómo, en nombre de todo lo sagrado, Dumbledore dejaba a un hombre lobo pisar Hogwarts? ¿Cómo se le ocurría meter a una bestia como esa en el colegio? ¿Había aceptado también a Malfoy, le habría dado permiso para morderle _realmente_? Comenzó a sentir la rabia y la impotencia subir por su pecho dañado; Dumbledore se había enterado de lo que había pasado en la casa de los Gritos, ¿Habría expulsado a Lupin?

Mientras pensaba en esto, la enfermera Madame Pomfrey entró en su habitación. Le dirigió una sonrisa que pretendía ser cálida, y comenzó a revisarle sin decirle nada. Empezó quitándole el collarín, y Severus se percató entonces de que le estaba apretando la garganta. Retiró la venda del cuello y lo examinó, antes de darlo por curado.

Prosiguió con el resto de su cuerpo, dejándole las vendas de su pecho, el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo y una rodillera gruesa en la pierna. Luego le dio instrucciones para que fuera al despacho del director, mientras le pasaba su uniforme de Slytherin. Le dejó solo y Severus se puso la ropa, mirando el reloj que había en la mesilla: marcaba las cinco y cincuenta y cinco. Se fijó en la fecha en el calendario de papel de la pared y descubrió con asombro que habían pasado dos días desde la noche en que fuera a la casa de los Gritos.

Dos días enfermo, en cama, sin despertar. Severus quiso en ese momento ver a Potter y Black y retorcerles el cuello hasta que se murieran: apenas quedaban ya tres días para que empezaran los EXTASIS. Y había perdido dos en la enfermería por su culpa. Esperaba que Lupin ya estuviera, al menos, expulsado, o como debería ser: en Azkaban.

Llegó a la gárgola sin encontrarse a nadie por el camino. Y mientras decía la contraseña, se encontró con los Merodeadores. Potter estaba demasiado serio, Sirius con el ceño fruncido, al igual que Pettigrew, y Lupin lucía apenado— ¿Qué hacía todavía allí? Después del rápido repaso, Severus terminó de decir la contraseña y subió a las escaleras de caracol mientras se movían. Escuchó cómo ellos se subían también y llegaban juntos al despacho del director.


	15. Punto de quiebre

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 15: Punto de Quiebre.**

Severus se sentó el primero en la silla más cercana a la puerta. Lupin y Potter se sentaron en las otras dos sillas que había y Black y Pettigrew se quedaron de pie, apoyándose en las sillas de sus compañeros. Dumbledore les miró a los cinco sin decir ninguna palabra: parecía evaluarlos, comprobar en qué estado estaban o cómo se encontraban. Severus empezaba a cansarse de ese juego tonto de miradas y los otros cuatro miraban el suelo, entre apenados y furiosos.

— Buenos días, señores. — les saludó Dumbledore. Snape, sin embargo, fue al quid de la cuestión:

— Han intentando matarme. El licántropo… Esa bestia infecta — escupió con desprecio. Potter y Black gruñeron, y Lupin agachó la cabeza, dolido. — casi me mata.

— Lo sé, señor Snape, pero no vuelva a llamar de esa manera al señor Lupin. — la tranquilidad pasmosa con la que Dumbledore había hablado parecía preceder a una indulgente regañina y un par de palmadas en la espalda. — El señor Black y yo estuvimos hablando ayer por la tarde de su comportamiento; el llevarle a la Casa de los Gritos fue un error muy grave por su parte. — Dumbledore fulminó con la mirada a Black. Severus lo miró de reojo, y, finalmente, dijo a regañadientes:

— Lo siento, Snape. No debí haber hecho eso. — Severus comenzó a temblar de ira y decepción, viéndoselo venir: una disculpa y ya estaba, ¿de verdad?

— No me sirve una disculpa: intentó matarme. — explicó claramente Snape, acusándole.

— Y el señor Potter le salvó la vida. — Snape estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Potter no se hinchó como un pavo de orgullo y arrogancia, como era habitual; continuó en su asiento, con la misma cara seria de antes. — Este incidente ha sido una broma desafortunada: estoy seguro de que el señor Lupin nunca haría daño a nadie. Por tanto, cien puntos menos para Gryffindor por la _broma_, — la voz de Dumbledore sonó terriblemente acusatoria. — treinta puntos más por el acto de valentía del señor Potter y, señor Black, queda castigado hasta fin de curso con la profesora McGonagall. — Black no hizo su habitual ruidito de queja. — No habrá deducción de puntos para Slytherin pero, señor Snape, no quiero que diga a nadie de este colegio o fuera de él lo que ha sucedido y eso implica revelar la licantropía del señor Lupin. ¿Ha quedado claro?

— ¿No— no les va a expulsar? — preguntó tontamente Severus. Dumbledore le miró indescifrablemente mientras Pettigrew hacía un sonido de queja. Los demás se limitaron a mirarlo con mala cara, menos Lupin, que parecía un convicto al que se le ha sentenciado a pena de muerte. — ¿A ninguno de ellos? ¡Black debería estar ya en Azkaban! ¡Ha intentado matarme! — exclamó, levantándose.

— No, señor Snape. Nadie va a ser expulsado hoy ni ningún auror va a pisar Hogwarts por este motivo, ni ahora ni en un futuro. — Dumbledore se irguió en su sillón de director y recalcó. — Sin embargo, si usted no cumple su palabra, señor Snape, consideraré seriamente su inmediata expulsión. — Severus abrió la boca un par de veces, atónito, con la ira subiendo por su pecho lastimado. Se sintió tan estúpidamente ultrajado que rápidamente contraatacó:

— ¿Qué? ¿Así que ellos intentan matarme y el que puede ser expulsado soy yo? ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Black es un psicópata!— Black pareció reaccionar por fin, quejándose con un ¡Eh!. — ¿Es por qué ellos son gryffindors y yo no? ¿Es por eso, verdad?

— Le pediría que se calme, señor Snape. — la voz de Dumbledore, al contrario que lo que significaban sus palabras, salió temible y atemorizante. Pero a Severus eso le dio igual, alterado como estaba:

— ¡No! ¡No quiero volver a ver a Black! ¡No quiero volver a estar cerca del monstruo! — eso hizo que Potter y Dumbledore se levantaran indignados. Pero antes de que Dumbledore pudiera amenazarle de nuevo con la expulsión, Black se acercó a él y se puso a discutir:

— ¡No vuelvas a llamar así a Remus! ¡Aquí el único monstruo eres tú, Snivellus, el proyecto de mortífago! ¡Estarías mejor muerto!

Rápidamente, Severus se lanzó contra Black. Tomado por sorpresa, Black se golpeó la espalda contra la pared. Su nuca chocó también contra la dura superficie; parecía haberle dado en el punto indicado, puesto que gruñó de dolor y se sujetó la cabeza. Severus levantó su puño cerrado, consumido por la ira, y antes de descargar el primer puñetazo contra Black, algo en su mente le hizo parar.

No era como su padre. No quería ser como su padre. No quería golpear a los demás, al menos no rebajándose al nivel de los muggles. Sin embargo, lanzó su puñetazo y, con toda la fuerza que tenía, lo estrelló contra la pared, a centímetros de la cara contorsionada por el dolor de Black. Lo dejó ahí por unos segundos, escuchando el perpetuo silencio de la habitación.

Y entonces, exhaló, inspiró fuertemente, se calmó un poco y soltó la pechera de la túnica de Black. Retrocedió varios pasos, mirando a los demás: Dumbledore, levantado, había dado la vuelta al enorme escritorio; Potter y Lupin sujetaban a Black, preocupados, mientras Pettigrew le preguntaba cómo se encontraba. Dumbledore dijo, con cierta pena:

— Señor Snape, no fue su intención — Severus le cortó, sin querer escuchar estúpidos discursos sobre las buenas intenciones de Black.

— ¡Me da igual! Ojalá se murieran todos y usted, el primero. — acto seguido abrió la puerta y salió cerrando con un fuerte golpe.

Bajó las escaleras con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y fue directo a las mazmorras. Lo último que le apetecía en esos momentos era estudiar, ir a revisar sus heridas a la enfermería — como le había ordenado Madame Pomfrey, — o hablar con alguien. Sólo le apetecía golpear, destrozar, romper algo y llorar hasta quedarse dormido. O quizás incluso después de eso, seguir llorando.

Así que, si él hubiera muerto, ¿sólo habrían descontado a Gryffindor cien puntos de ese estúpido juego de casas? Cómo les odiaba a todos por participar en ese complot. Pasó como una exhalación por los pasillos de las mazmorras, ignorando completamente el llamado de Slughorn, e igualmente desapareció de la Sala Común, dejando a un Mulciber y a un Rosier, que estudiaban, bastante extrañados. Después de no saber de él desde hacía un día, Snape se presentaba en la Sala Común, con cara de psicópata y se encerraba en su cuarto.

Severus puso las guardas de su cuarto y ni siquiera escuchó los reiterados golpes que dieron en su puerta sus compañeros de Slytherin. Severus apartó de un manotazo los libros abiertos que había en su escritorio. Cayeron al suelo, y pronto se vieron acompañados de la lámpara de mesa, la mesilla, que tumbó, su baúl, que lo volcó, y los tinteros y plumas que tiró al suelo. Y, cuando descargó su ira, con los nudillos sin piel y sangrantes, se tumbó en la cama, cansado, se ovilló y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, sin molestarse en limpiarlas.

Media hora después, alguien volvió a llamar a su puerta. Golpeó la puerta una, dos y hasta tres veces antes de pedirle entrar; era Narcissa Black— ahora Malfoy. Severus, todavía tumbado, meditó un par de minutos sobre si dejarla entrar y, finalmente, dejó que la puerta se abriera lentamente, soltando un chirrido agudo. Narcissa entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama en un gesto maternal.

Del antiguo llanto sólo quedaba, en esos momentos, los ojos rojos de Severus y su rostro más pálido de lo habitual. Severus se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda, y ella le acarició con cuidado, con una sonrisa suave. Vestía una túnica, más cara que toda su ropa junta, seguramente, y en su mano relucía el anillo de bodas que Lucius había puesto en su mano junto a su Sí, quiero.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Severus? — preguntó ella en tono condescendiente. Él gruñó, queriendo decírselo todo y sin poder hablar. No quería ser expulsado, no a dos días de terminar el colegio.

— Nada.

— No mientas, anda, dímelo. — le pidió. Narcissa y él eran buenos amigos, y Severus ni siquiera sabía el porqué. Malfoy le había obligado a ocupar un lugar en la relación que tenían que debía ocupar Narcissa, pero ella estaba feliz de que así fuera. Narcissa acarició su pelo grasiento y suspiró.

— No puedo decírtelo. Es sólo que — Severus sacudió la cabeza, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. — yo — ha pasado algo y — dejó de hablar. ¿Qué más podía decir?

— ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a lo que ha pasado que no puedes contarme? — le preguntó Narcissa, ayudándole en la difícil tarea de expresarse.

— Mal. Fatal. Desolado. Es sólo que siento que, si yo muriera, nadie lloraría mi muerte. — Narcissa asintió y le ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Luego, pasó un brazo por su hombro y sonrió:

— ¿Una especie de crisis existencial? — preguntó. Severus le miró fijamente, sin saber qué decir. No era una crisis existencial, era una especie de certeza abrumadora. — Piensa en Lucius y en mí. Los dos te echaríamos de menos si tú te fueras.

— Puedo contar con vosotros. — afirmó Severus, cogiendo la mano de Narcissa. Ella la apretó y sonrió:

— Puedes contar con nosotros. — reiteró. Le dio un beso en la mejilla; ese gesto infantil le hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

— Gracias por todo, Narcissa. — agradeció finalmente Severus. Ella le abrazó, como si se tratara de su hermano pequeño, le llevó al baño y le obligó a limpiarse la cara. Severus sonrió, sintiéndose cálido y arropado en sus brazos: sí, podía contar con ellos. Nunca le fallarían.


	16. Un beso y algo más

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 16: Un beso y algo más.**

Los exámenes terminaron más rápido de lo que nadie esperaba. Como siempre que había una época de estrés, Severus no se vio molestado en ningún momento por los merodeadores: Lupin le miraba lleno de pena, mientras Black y Potter comentaban alguna gracia sobre él, que Pettigrew reía. Parecía que se habían olvidado ya de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir, y, en el caso de que no fuera así, no parecían valorar demasiado su vida.

Severus, por el contrario, se sentía cada vez más hundido. Entre los exámenes y tratar de aparentar que seguía siendo fuerte, que era el líder en esos momentos, se cansaba cada vez más. Y sin embargo, continuaba con la farsa, con todo lo que ello suponía.

Los días posteriores a los EXTASIS no hubo bromas o burlas por parte de nadie; todos parecían haber hecho una tregua silenciosa. Severus se sentía a punto de desbordarse de energía, de ese odio acérrimo arraigado en el fondo de su alma y que pugnaba con salir cada vez que veía a los Merodeadores. Saldría mal parado, igual que en sus enfrentamientos anteriores, pero Severus necesitaba batirse en duelo con alguien, hacer algo para que el desasosiego parase y se fuese.

Sin embargo, obtuvo más que eso. Quedaban dos días antes de marcharse de Hogwarts para siempre: al día siguiente les darían las calificaciones y allá por el mes de Agosto tendrían en sus manos su diploma oficial. A pesar de que los exámenes no le habían ido tan bien como esperaba por el incidente de la Casa de los Gritos, que le había desconcentrado mucho, Severus esperaba ansioso conocer sus notas y salir de Hogwarts, finalmente. Todavía tenía que pensar cómo financiarse a sí mismo mientras buscaba trabajo, pero estaba seguro de que encontraría una forma.

Por la noche, después de que todos se fueran a la cama, los alumnos de séptimo comenzaron la fiesta. Era su último año en Hogwarts y, aunque no habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch debido a que Hufflepuff había vencido en el último partido, iban a celebrarlo de todas formas. Avery y Yaxley sacaron de sus dormitorios cinco botellas de whisky de fuego entre ambos y, en seguida, el nutrido grupo de slytherins que había allí concentrado comenzó a beber.

La primera botella pasó de mano en mano mientras reían, criticando a McGonagall. La segunda botella le acompañó pronto a la primera, esta vez atacando a los gryffindors, a Slughorn y a los sangresucias. Severus se mantuvo al margen, escuchando a sus amigos cada vez más ebrios arrastrar las palabras mientras él se limitaba a dar pequeños sorbos del ardiente whisky.

Después de que todos los demás slytherins se alcoholizaran y comenzaran a dormirse en los sofás, Severus decidió marcharse por su cuenta. Hacía demasiado calor, pensó entre nieblas mientras parpadeaba varias veces: comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Salió por la pared encantada y subió las escaleras hasta la entrada del castillo, procurando no caerse; el suelo se movía un poco debajo de sus pies.

Con cuidado, Severus salió del castillo, esperando que el aire fresco calmara su calor. Se volvió a mirar hacia atrás desde la entrada del colegio, observando una sombra alargarse más y más, acercándose a él. Y, lo único que pensó en ese momento, fue en salir a la oscuridad nocturna e intentar camuflarse para que Filch no lo viera. Se pegó a la pared del castillo, fría, y esperó a que el conserje cerrara la puerta de nuevo sin poner los cerrojos.

Cuando se sintió seguro de salir sin ser visto, Severus empezó a caminar hacia los invernaderos. Ése era el lugar perfecto para descansar y aislarse de todo y de todos. Sin embargo cuando llegó e intentó abrir la puerta, se llevó un fiasco: estaba cerrada. Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta de plástico, cansado, y se sentó en el suelo en la pared de atrás del invernadero, mirando a la nada, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

— Hola — Severus escuchó una voz a su lado. Alzó la cabeza, a punto de cerrar los ojos, sólo para ver a una chica de largo pelo castaño y mayor, de su curso, recordaba de alguna clase que compartía. Viendo la túnica con ribetes azules que llevaba, Severus la identificó con ravenclaw. — Me llamo Florence. — dijo después de un rato. Ella se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le miró a los ojos. Los de ella eran grandes y claros y le miraban con algo parecido a admiración.

— ¿Qué quieres,—preguntó Snape. Luego añadió, como final de su pregunta. — Florence? — ella se sonrojó y apoyó una mano en la rodilla de Severus para mantener el equilibrio. Se miraron por largos segundos, Severus esperando que ella contestara y Florence esperando a algo, observándolo fijamente como si quisiera bebérselo por los ojos. Después de medio minuto, ella contestó:

— Esto, Severus. —Florence se acercó, Severus frunció el ceño, molesto porque le llamara por su nombre de pila cuando él no le había dado permiso, y cuando iba a protestar, Florence le besó. Sus labios finos y pálidos fueron atrapados por los de ella, más gruesos y esponjosos y con un regusto a cacao labial.

Severus se quedó estático, mientras Florence ponía una mano en su rodilla y la otra en la pared del invernadero y se inclinaba un poco más. Luego escucharon una risita ruidosa en el mismo sitio por el que Florence había llegado hasta él. El beso se rompió instantáneamente mientras los dos giraban su cara a la autora de la risa. La chica, una hufflepuff regordeta, con cara de idiota y menos cerebro si se podía, rió una última vez antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

Severus sabía de buena tinta quien era ella: Bertha Jorkins, la chica que siempre esparcía los cotilleos y rumores varios, infundados o sin fundamento, por el colegio. Severus frunció el ceño mientras Florence se cubría la cara con las manos, completamente roja. Él se levantó, cabreado, y corrió como pudo detrás de Jorkins, mareado. La alcanzó cuando subía por la ladera, resbalando cada poco tiempo. Sacó su varita con los ojos empañados en fuego, odio y alcohol, y lanzó el primer hechizo que le vino a la cabeza.

Bertha Jorkins cayó al suelo, rodando por la ladera mientras gritaba de una forma simplemente dolorosa. Severus se quedó parado, con la varita en alto: aquello que acababa de hacer estaba demasiado cerca de la línea que separa a la Magia Blanca de las Artes Oscuras. La miró mientras ella lloraba en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma, y entonces tuvo miedo.

Snape corrió ladera abajo, mucho más lúcido que antes, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Bertha Jorkins y la exclamación ahogada de Filch al salir. Volvió raudo y veloz al invernadero y, una vez allí, se sentó en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos. La respiración ruidosa y rápida de él hizo que Florence, que seguía allí sentada, se girara a mirarlo con curiosidad.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con verdadero interés. Él la miró con los ojos oscuros y contestó secamente:

— Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, chica. — ella le miró impresionada por sus malos modos y alzó las manos en señal de rendición. Él la miró por largos momentos antes de coger sus piernas con los brazos y dejar que su cabeza se enterrara en sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Florence de nuevo. Severus gruñó, cerró los ojos fuertemente y de repente le sobrevino el nombre completo de la chica: Florence Preston, la ravenclaw que sacó mejor nota en el último parcial de Encantamientos. Florence apoyó su mano en el hombro de él, que saltó de inmediato:

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — le cuestionó primero. Luego se levantó con la cara deformada por el odio y le recriminó. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

— ¡No! Cálmate, no es eso. — dijo en seguida Preston, levantándose para quedar a su nivel. Su mirada estaba limpia y sincera. — Yo… sólo quiero ayudarte. — terminó, roja por la vergüenza. Severus la miró con una ceja arqueada. — ¡De verdad! Me… Me… Me gus — Severus frunció el ceño mientras ella tartamudeaba y, cuando por fin se decidió a decirlo, él le tapó la boca y contestó:

— No es necesario. Guárdatelo para ti. — ella le miró con ojos tristes, bajó la mirada y volvió a alzarla, tan apenada que le recordó a Lupin días antes.

— Estás borracho. ¿Por qué no me aceptas? Pensé que borracho tú me — tenía lágrimas en los ojos, que comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas. Severus frunció el ceño, apartó la vista al Lago, que se veía a lo lejos, y contestó:

— Tú a mí, no. — obvió decir el verbo. — Ni siquiera te conozco, Preston.

— Déjame ser tu amiga, al menos. No te decepcionaré, ya lo verás. — siguió ella con fuerzas renovadas. Las lágrimas quedaron atrás, a pesar de que las marcas todavía eran visibles en su cara, con los ojos inflamados y la nariz roja. Severus la miró largamente con los ojos vidriosos por el alcohol y gruñó como única respuesta, dejando todo en el aire. Florence sonrió, feliz, le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro bueno y se despidió. — Mañana te veré en el tren, Severus.

Él se quedó callado, observando cómo se iba. Todavía era noche cerrada cuando volvió a sentarse en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared del invernadero. Cerró los ojos, aplastó los pulpejos contra las palmas de sus manos y suspiró, cansado, intentando recuperarse un poco. Ya no sentía la cabeza embotada ni ese aire de supuesta felicidad y bravuconería que había tenido a la hora de lanzar el hechizo que había terminado con Bertha Jorkins en la enfermería seguramente.

A su sentimiento de tristeza generalizado se le añadió un peso más: ¿Por qué no había sentido _nada_ cuando Florence Preston le había besado? Había sido tan frío e impersonal. No había habido mariposas en su estómago, un calorcillo interesante subiendo desde la boca del esófago o un ímpetu y ganas de comerse el mundo como un león hambriento; ninguna de las emociones que sus amigos slytherins le habían contado cuando hablaron de sus experiencias en cuanto a las chicas.

Suspiró, con los ojos cerrados todavía, y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, dejando a plena vista su nuez poco pronunciada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando, que para alguien que le quería él no podía sentir nada?, ¿qué estaba pasando en su interior?, ¿por qué no respondía como debería?, ¿qué estaba mal en él? Severus gimió quedamente mientras se levantaba, pensando que quizás estaba desviado. Eso… No podía ser. Resopló, enfadado consigo mismo por sus tonterías, y se dirigió a su sala común mientras comenzaba a amanecer.


	17. Llegando a casa

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 17: Llegando a casa.**

Unos días más tarde, Severus embarcó en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Llevaba en su bolsillo interior de la túnica del colegio el diploma provisional que le habían dado con sus calificaciones, de las que se sentía parcialmente orgulloso. Según Slughorn había comentado desinteresadamente mirando sus notas, Severus sabía que, si quería encontrar un trabajo rápido, tendría que ser en Pociones, uno de sus Excelentes en los EXTASIS.

Subió solo, puesto que no le apetecía marcharse con los demás slytherins a los primeros compartimentos, cerca de los compartimentos de los prefectos, donde seguramente estarían los Merodeadores. Con satisfacción, Severus levitó su baúl por encima de las cabezas de los demás alumnos, pasando con facilidad por los pasillos. Todos los compartimentos que vio estaban ocupados, así que siguió yéndose hacia el final del tren. Pasó por tres compartimentos más y entonces una voz a sus espaldas le llamó:

— ¡Severus! ¡Aquí! — él se giró, reconociendo la voz de Preston, y frunció el ceño. Estaba sola en su compartimento, así que entró, con su baúl levitado detrás. Lo dejó en el lugar que correspondía y se sentó frente a ella, antes de amenazarla:

— No vuelvas a llamarme Severus. Sólo Snape. — Florence asintió, alisándose su túnica con ribetes azules, y siguió hablando:

— ¿Qué tal te fueron los EXTASIS?

— Bien, supongo. — contestó secamente Severus. Ella le observó durante un rato, esperando que él le preguntara algo que nunca llegó, mientras Severus miraba por la ventanilla. El tren adquirió velocidad rápidamente y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban fuera de Hogsmeade, mirando los prados verdes y hermosos.

— Eres parco en palabras. — comentó Florence. — No importa.

— Pensé que lo sabrías. — pasaron un rato sin hablarse mientras Severus miraba por la ventana con la sien apoyada en el cristal y Florence leía un libro de Encantamientos. El único sonido en el compartimento, además del ruido de fondo que hacía el tren, era el crujido de las hojas del tomo al ser pasadas.

Severus se abstrajo, pensando por primera vez desde hacía una semana en su futuro: su padre, Tobías, seguramente querría que Severus volviera a aparentar ser normal, dejara su varita de lado, se casara con una chica muggle y rehiciera su vida lejos de la magia. Su madre, Eileen, se quedaría callada, esperando que su hijo entendiera su mudo apoyo a que se marchara de casa con su varita y su orgullo bien puesto y brillara con luz propia haciendo pociones o lo que quisiera hacer. Y él, Severus, quería seguir en el mundo mágico, pero no tenía dinero. Encontrar un trabajo sería difícil y si su padre le echaba de casa, pasaría aún más penurias de las que debía.

Y luego estaba todo aquel asunto de los mortífagos. Según había escuchado en las tertulias que hacía Lucius Malfoy con sus amigos y en las que le obligaba a participar bajo amenaza, el Lord misterioso no había contactado con su familia. Pero, Severus suponía, Lucius ya habría ido a hablar personalmente con el Señor Tenebroso y sería parte de su grupo de fieles y leales. Y eso, a la larga, significaba que Severus acabaría envuelto en aquel asunto maloliente sin comerlo ni beberlo.

Personalmente, aquello no le parecía tan malo. El mundo mágico estaba ya al borde del colapso, a punto de estallar la Guerra Civil Mágica. Eso se notaba: en las aulas, en los pasillos, en Hogsmeade, en los comentarios de unos a otros, en las discusiones, en la ideología cada vez más radical. Tendría que escoger bando, y, cómo no, ya tenía su opción escogida. Esperaría hasta el momento que le pareciera adecuado, cuando pudiera hacer frente a sus gastos económicos sin depender de nadie, cuando estuviera suficientemente afianzado en su puesto de trabajo. Severus se encogió un poco más en su asiento, pensando en las consecuencias de su decisión, y entonces, Florence interrumpió sus pensamientos de nuevo:

— Oye Sev— Snape,— se corrigió inmediatamente. — ¿Tú… Has pensado en unirte a los mortífagos?

— Eso es algo que no te interesa. — respondió él cortantemente. Florence asintió con lentitud, mucho más seria que antes, y repuso:

— Así que es cierto, eres un mortífago en ciernes. — Severus frunció el ceño ante la alusión. — No tienes porqué tomar partido en el conflicto si no quieres.

— Cierra la boca, Preston. — escupió Snape con desprecio. Ella se calló, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo mala cara, y volvió a bajar su vista al libro. Severus contuvo una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que, sí, esa chica rara que le había besado tras los invernaderos parecía saber cuándo debía presionar y cuándo no.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el trayecto. Florence se leyó todo el libro de Encantamientos de pe a pa y Severus se durmió un rato. Despertó sobresaltado cuando quedaba media hora para llegar a King's Cross, con el corazón desbocado. Preston le miró entre curiosa y apurada, y Severus le perforó con la vista hasta que volvió a mirar su texto. La cara del enorme lobo de pelaje oscuro seguía imprimida en su retina, a pesar de que habían pasado ya varios días desde el incidente de la Casa de los Gritos.

Sus sueños últimamente se resumían a eso. Ir a dormir tarde después de charlar con los amigos de slytherin, levantarse de madrugada sobresaltado, esperando ver al lobo encima de él, y no poder volver a dormir bien en toda la noche. Severus gruñó, descontento, y se frotó los ojos mientras se quitaba la túnica. Debajo llevaba su ropa muggle, así que Preston, que le observó atenta, no pudo ver nada indiscreto.

Llegaron a la estación de King's Cross con quince minutos de retraso. Antes de bajar del tren, cuando el paisaje comenzó a cambiar a un entorno eminentemente urbano, Preston se levantó, abrió su baúl con indecisión y sacó una pluma y un pergamino, que partió por la mitad. Luego, garabateó algo en una parte y le dijo:

— Toma, mi dirección, por si te quieres pasar o tienes ganas de hablar. Apúntame la tuya, anda. — Severus miró el pergamino, que se movía frente a sus narices, esperando a ser recogido. Estuvo a punto de rechazarlo pero, finalmente, lo aceptó, al contrario de lo que sucedió con la parte del pergamino en blanco donde debía apuntar su dirección. Dobló el papel y lo metió en su bolsillo del pantalón, a buena resguardo. Luego miró el pergamino, que todavía estaba allí, esperando a ser recogido, y comentó:

— Contactaré contigo; ahora mismo no sé adónde voy a ir. Cuando tenga una dirección fija te mandaré mi lechuza. — Florence bajó la mano, intentando disimular que no estaba decepcionada. Severus supuso de inmediato que ella creía que él le estaba dando esquinazo para no contactar con ella nunca más, pero de todas formas la muchacha recuperó su vitalidad segundos más tarde:

— Da igual, llévatelo de todas formas. — le dejó el pergamino en blanco en su mano abierta, con cuidado y mimo la cerró, y le miró a los ojos. Severus se sonrojó traicioneramente, sabiendo que aquel debía de ser un momento íntimo y romántico. Nuevamente perdió el color en la cara segundos más tarde, al analizar que, de nuevo, no sentía nada. El tren dio un parón inesperado al llegar a la estación y Florence se levantó, sonriéndole. — Bueno, Snape, nos vemos. Mándame una lechuza cuando puedas, ¿quieres? Hasta luego.

Preston se largó antes de que Severus respondiera. Cogió sus cosas con rapidez y abrió la puerta del compartimento con fuerza, haciendo que, tras salir y por el efecto rebote, la puerta se cerrara de nuevo. Severus la miró, y luego bajó la vista al papel en blanco: aquello le pareció entonces una esperanza de Preston, una muda promesa entre ellos de que se hablarían. Eventualmente, por supuesto.

Lo primero era llegar a casa. Salió del tren de los últimos, después de pasar un rato mirando el papel con mirada ausente. Luego se levantó, bajó su baúl y lo encogió, metiéndolo en su bolsillo. Cuando la plataforma comenzó a vaciarse de gente, Severus se planteó, apoyado en una pared, si debía marcharse en transporte muggle o apareciéndose, dado que era un mago hecho y derecho.

Escuchó un grito a su derecha y se giró para mirar: Lily y James, cogidos de las manos, se despedían del resto de los Merodeadores ruidosamente. Observó analíticamente a su alrededor, descubriendo a Règulus mirar envidioso a su hermano, al lado de sus padres. Los ancianos progenitores de Potter estaban parados en una equina, lejos de su hijo, hablando animadamente con la madre de Pettigrew y los padres de Lupin. Todos sus amigos slytherin brillaban por su ausencia y, finalmente, buscó a Preston: estaba ya cerca de la pared encantada, yéndose con sus padres, unos tipos maduros y cariñosos.

Cuando Preston se marchó, Severus se puso en marcha. Lucius Malfoy no estaba, gracias a Merlín, así que salió al mundo muggle por la pared encantada y caminó entre la gente trajeada y viajera que se acumulaba en la hora punta. Llegó fuera del enorme edificio de King's Cross y se apuró a coger el autobús rojo, decidiendo que, si iba en el transporte muggle, tendría más tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

Severus se bajó dos paradas antes de lo que debía y comenzó a caminar calle abajo. El paisaje urbano dio paso a uno más industrial y finalmente, se metió por Spinner's End. La hilera de casas iguales, todas cubiertas por una pequeña capa de hollín y un poco sucias, golpeó su vista. Frunció el ceño, hizo un gesto de asco y echó a andar hacia su casa. Hora de enfrentarse a su padre, pensó.


	18. Nuevo hogar

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 18: Nuevo hogar.**

Severus hizo un pase con la varita y la puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido. Se quedó parado en el dintel, esperando oír algo que revelara que su padre sabía que estaba en casa. Nada, ni un ruido. Suspiró aliviado y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Miró en el salón, apenas asomándose, y vio a Tobías, con una cerveza en la mano, la televisión de pantalla pequeña encendida y sin sonido. Estaba dormido, determinó sin verle la cara.

Luego fue a la cocina, encontrándose a su madre. Tenía la mirada tan vacía como la suya, llena de amargura y angustia. Retorcía entre las manos el delantal desteñido de motivos florales como único signo de su preocupación. Severus avanzó hacia ella con cuidado, sentándose en la mesa, a su lado. Ella levantó la mirada una vez más y luego una de sus manos delgadas y de piel tirante se posó encima de las suyas, más grandes.

— Hola, mamá. — susurró Severus en voz baja. No le gustaba ver a su madre con esa cara ausente, sentada y sola, aunque tampoco podía hacer mucho más. Severus suspiró y ella le contestó en un susurro:

— No despiertes a tu padre, Severus. Anoche no durmió bien. — supuso que eso se debería a saber que, al día siguiente, su hijo estaría en casa. Eileen también lo pensaba así, ya que miró el hueco de la puerta con indecisión. — ¿Te vas a ir?

— No lo sé. No tengo dinero y no sé si papá me dejará quedarme en casa y seguir haciendo magia. — le contestó con sequedad. Se miraron entre sí unos segundos, sabiendo que aquella era una lucha perdida contra su padre. ¡Por supuesto que él le obligaría a despedirse de la magia!

— Deberías irte antes de que se despierte. — comentó con voz ausente su madre. Severus la miró con indecisión unos segundos, antes de añadir:

— No quisiera irme sin ti. — su madre merecía algo más que seguir casada con Tobías. No era feliz, ni él, ni ella ni su hijo; entonces, ¿por qué seguir con esa farsa de matrimonio? Severus procuró dejar de lado la ira y los reproches y se centró en lo importante: Eileen debía marcharse de allí, ya. — Ven conmigo, mamá. Vuelve adonde perteneces.

—No creo que sea capaz de hacer eso de nuevo, hijo. Ve tú. — propuso ella. Le apretó la mano y volvió a bajarla hasta su delantal. Severus sintió, en ese momento, ganas de zarandearla y gritarle hasta que recobrara el sentido común y decidiera ir con él fuera de esa casucha.

Repentinamente escucharon un gruñido proveniente del salón. A ese gruñido le siguió un golpe (al caerse la lata de cerveza vacía), una maldición, un juramento y un grito: ¡Eileen! Ella se levantó rápidamente y antes de que se lanzara a ayudar a Tobías, Severus la agarró del brazo. Con fuerza y cuidado, puesto que Eileen se revolvió, la dejó sentada en su silla, estrujando de nuevo su delantal viejo y mordiéndose el labio inferior. No le gustaba que ellos dos pelearan, y menos todavía si ella podía evitarlo.

Severus se bajó de la mesa, caminó hasta el dintel de la puerta y esperó allí, viendo a Tobías salir del salón con mala cara, esperando que Eileen llegara a su socorro. Su cara se transformó al ver a su hijo: se puso blanco lechoso, con una diminuta mueca de miedo en la cara, y luego frunció el ceño de forma parecida a Severus.

Tenía unas canas prematuras en la sien, el pelo mal cortado y barba de tres días al menos. Vestía su ya típica camiseta de tirantes grande y los pantalones viejos de pintar, llenos de manchas de distintos líquidos. Tobías se recuperó rápidamente y llegó a su hijo en cuestión de segundos con la intención de apartarle para empezar a pelear de nuevo con su madre. Severus se cuadró de hombros frente a la puerta de la cocina, sin dejarle pasar.

— Papá. — la varita de Severus ya estaba preparada: a la mínima que intentara empujarlo la tendría clavada en la yugular.

— Apártate, mocoso.

— No. Mamá y yo nos vamos. — le informó. Su padre, si antes estaba molesto, ahora pasó a estar directamente colérico. Apretó los dientes, hizo una mueca de desprecio y profundo odio y comenzó a gritar:

— ¡No! Vete tú si quieres, maldito pedazo de monstruo, pero Eileen se queda, ¿me oyes? ¡Se queda! — las manos de Tobías subieron, determinado a empujarle, y Severus sacó la varita, clavándosela en el cuello. El hombre mayor retrocedió, mirándole con una mezcla de miedo y asco. Severus no se preocupó por caerle bien, no a estas alturas de la película.

Avanzó con la varita, llevando a Tobías de nuevo al salón, a su sillón preferido. Enarbolando su varita contra él, le obligó a sentarse y entonces, lanzó un desmaius. Le habría gustado pegarle, cobrarle todas esas bofetadas que Tobías le había venido dando desde que era pequeño, pero no se sentía ni con el humor ni la fuerza adecuada. Lo dejó allí, desmadejado en su sillón, como si estuviera durmiendo. Sabía de buena tinta, sin embargo, que cuando despertara tendría dolor de cabeza. Se alegró. _Que se joda ese cabrón._

Volvió a la cocina, encontrándose a su madre de pie, con el delantal todavía puesto. Se frotaba los brazos con una mirada de miedo que cambió a gratitud cuando vio a su hijo. Severus se acercó, le tendió la mano y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le acompañara. Ella le miró indeciso, pasando su vista de su mano hasta la puerta que había a espaldas de Severus. Él le animó:

— Ven, mamá. Vámonos. — eso pareció convencerla de que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir a su lado. Eileen asintió, cogió su mano con cierta vergüenza y se dejó guiar por Severus, que la llevó a su dormitorio. Sacó la maleta que había en el estante de arriba del armario y la dejó sobre la cama, mientras le decía. — Pon tu ropa en la maleta mientras busco un poco de dinero.

Eileen comenzó a hacer la maleta rápidamente mientras Severus abría los cajones de la mesilla de su padre. Le pareció escalofriante encontrar una pistola cargada con balas en el primer cajón, justo encima de las cartas personales que se habían mandado Eileen y él en su noviazgo fugaz. Intentó no pensar mucho al respecto de los sentimientos de su padre por su madre: ¿Se seguirían queriendo o sólo era una farsa?

En el tercer cajón encontró lo que buscaba. Allí estaba el antiguo reloj de su padre, junto a un anillo y una cadena, ambos de oro, encima de una pequeña cajita roja. Sacó la caja, quitándole el polvo de encima, y la abrió: allí había, por lo menos, cincuenta libras. Ya tenía la mano a medio camino para recoger el dinero cuando se paró a pensar: ¿de verdad tenía que dejar un poco de dinero para su padre? Frunció el ceño y negó; bastante miserables les había hecho como para tener piedad con él.

Cogió el paupérrimo fajo de billetes y cerró la caja. Antes de meterla al cajón, la mano de su madre le paró. Miró su maleta; ya estaba casi hecha. Faltaba poco para irse, pensó Severus con cierta alegría sombría. Sin embargo, su madre le miró, hizo un intento de sonrisa que salió inevitablemente mal y agarró el dinero que tenía Severus.

— Deberíamos dejarle algo a tu padre. Trae. — comenzó a quitar billetes y dejarlos en la caja ante la mirada furiosa de Severus, que no se negó a los deseos de su madre. Vio cómo el fajo de billetes disminuía y, cuando su madre cerró la caja y la dejó en su sitio, Severus pudo adivinar que quedaban apenas veinte libras para ellos.

— Con veinte libras no nos va a llegar para mucho, mamá.

— Tendrá que valer. No seas avaricioso, cariño. — ella se levantó, le dio el dinero a Severus para que lo guardara y se fue a su propia mesilla de noche. Puso sus objetos personales en la maleta y sacó luego una caja rectangular del último cajón, la que contenía su varita. Con cuidado la dejó también en su maleta, recubierta por su ropa vieja. Luego cerró la maleta y Severus se levantó, mirándola:

— ¿Ya estás? — Eileen asintió. — Bien, vámonos entonces.

Severus encogió la maleta de ella, la guardó en su bolsillo y le cogió de los hombros. Se concentró en el callejón Diagon y desapareció, llevándosela con él. Para ser un día de verano, apenas había gente en el callejón. Severus esquivó a una pareja de viandantes que caminaban lento y llegó al Caldero Chorreante.

Aquel sitio todavía le daba malas vibraciones. Recordaba, como si fuera ayer, el día en que Lucius le había traído y había pedido una habitación y un plato de comida. Y recordaba aún más nítidamente lo que había pasado después. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba Lucius ni tenía él doce años ni mucho menos era tan ingenuo como entonces. Se acercó a la barra y pidió dos habitaciones. Se gastó sus últimos ahorros en esas dos habitaciones, diminutas y que, tal y como comprobó más tarde, daban a las vías del tren.

Eran bastante pequeñas, con apenas una cama individual y una mesilla que cojeaba, sin baño. Las ventanas daban a las vías, tapando todo el sol que podría haber entrado, haciéndolas oscuras, lúgubres y poco demandadas. Después de darle su maleta a su madre y dejarla en su habitación, Severus se fue a la suya. Dejó su baúl a los pies de la cama, tal y como había hecho en su habitación en los dormitorios de Slytherin, antes de salir al pasillo a buscar los baños comunitarios.

Después de asearse un poco, salió de nuevo al pasillo. Había una bruja limpiando el suelo que le miró con una sonrisa forzada. Severus le saludó con la cabeza y bajó a la cantina. Era igual de oscura e inapetente que su dormitorio, pensó con cierto asco esquivando al jorobado dependiente. Llegó hasta la barra y cogió el Profeta comunitario que había allí. Se sentó en la barra y comenzó a hojear la sección de Trabajo, buscando algo en Pociones que no exigiera un título superior, puesto que no tenía la maestría en pociones.

Anotó en un pergamino tres direcciones, cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Dejó el Profeta de nuevo en la barra y salió al callejón Diagon, dispuesto a encontrar un trabajo que le sirviera para mantenerse a sí mismo y a su madre. Severus paseó por el callejón hasta llegar a su primera opción, una tienda cerca del banco Gringotts. Entró en la botica, mirando a su alrededor. Todo estaba limpio y despejado, con los ingredientes de pociones etiquetados correctamente y ordenados en orden alfabético. Sonrió, pensando que aquel sería un buen trabajo.

— Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea? — le saludó el dependiente, un chico lleno de granos y con cara ingenua. Severus se giró, encontrándoselo con un delantal oscuro y un gorro a juego que le daba un aire extravagante.

— Venía por la oferta de trabajo. — le informó. La sonrisa del chico vaciló un momento mientras le miraba y luego contestó:

— Iré a llamar al encargado. No se vaya, por favor. — el chico se fue a la trastienda y salió con el encargado a sus espaldas. Ese hombre, calvo y de mirada severa, iba trajeado. Le miró de arriba abajo antes de ponerse delante de Severus. Al ver la mirada que le lanzó el jefe, Severus perdió las esperanzas que tenía de encontrar trabajo allí; el hombre parecía increíblemente despreciativo.

— Su currículum. — le exigió. Severus sacó el papel del bolsillo y se lo tendió, esperando que aquello le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Al contrario, el hombre hizo una mueca de desagrado al mirar el diploma y comentó. — ¿Sin experiencia? Lo lamento, pero buscamos a alguien experimentado. — le despachó prácticamente. Le devolvió con mala gana el diploma provisional y Severus se fue de la tienda, hirviendo de ira: tenía un Excelente en Pociones, era la mayor nota que se podía sacar. ¿Por qué tendría que negarle el trabajo?

En la puerta de la tienda dobló el diploma y se lo metió al bolsillo mientras miraba el siguiente lugar: en el callejón Knocturn. Vio también su último destino, por si ese trabajo fallaba también, y pensó que lo mejor sería que le contrataran en el callejón Knocturn, el otro sitio era bastante peor que ese callejón lleno de magos negros.


	19. Trabajo en el infierno

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 19: Trabajo en el infierno.**

Severus entró en la tienda. La campanilla que había encima de la puerta hizo un sonido agudo mientras Severus miraba a su alrededor. Aquella tienda de pociones en el callejón Knocturn no era lo que uno podría llamar agradable. Era oscura, mal iluminada y con cierto aire tétrico. Las pociones embotelladas y los ingredientes en frascos estaban colocados de cualquier manera apretujados en las estanterías viejas y llenándose de polvo, al igual que el resto del local. Afuera tampoco era mucho mejor, puesto que el callejón Knocturn estaba plagado de magos violentos y brujas que querrían hacer pastel de carne con tus entrañas.

Se adelantó dos pasos, levantando polvo del suelo de madera. La única lámpara de gas que estaba encendida pareció a punto de apagarse antes de seguir alumbrando con la misma poca energía que antes de su llegada. Como caído del cielo, el dependiente fue a ayudarle. Era un hombre alto, delgado, con la piel estirada sobre su cara y con los ojos hundidos y cejas pobladas. La vestimenta, apretada y negra, resaltaba lo grotesco que resultaba el hombre a la vista, al igual que su pelo mal cortado, con canas y despeinado.

— Buenas tardes, señor. — dijo con voz temblorosa. Severus se sorprendió, puesto que le había creído hombre loco pero fuerte. — ¿Qué desea? Tenemos de oferta — Severus se adelantó a la cháchara insustancial el dependiente, interrumpiéndole:

— Venía por la oferta de trabajo.

— ¿Trabajo? — preguntó el depediente, mirándole con detalle. Luego pareció asustado, miró hacia atrás, a la trastienda, y le susurró. — ¿Por qué no busca otro trabajo, señor? Puede encontrar algo mejor que esto.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Severus. Frunció el ceño, pensando que el hombre pretendía confundirle para que se largara. No podía haber trabajo tan horrible como para que un dependiente dijera eso de su tienda, ¿verdad? Quiso preguntar, curioso, y en ese momento salió un hombre de la trastienda. La cortina pesada de tela tosca que hacía las veces puerta se movió, soltando una cantidad increíble de polvo, mientras un hombre mediano, de pelo castaño oscuro bien cortado y con pintas de adinerado salía de la trastienda. Iba bien vestido, con una túnica color ciruela y un sombrero de hongo un poco ridículo.

— Buenas tardes, caballero, ¿qué se le ofrece? — preguntó con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Pasó la mirada alternativamente entre su dependiente y su cliente y el dependiente se frotó las manos, bajó la vista y dijo:

— Está aquí por la oferta de trabajo.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo has mandado entonces? — le replicó con mala cara y voz fuerte. El hombre, encorvado, se encogió un poco más en su sitio. Acto seguido, el jefe se sonrió con malicia y le dijo a Severus. — Pase por aquí, joven.

Se lo llevó a la trastienda, igual de sucia y polvorienta que el resto del local. A un lado había un tabique, que separaba el despacho del jefe de la trastienda. En la pared del fondo, recubierta de estanterías, estaban las reservas de las pociones que vendían, y al otro lado de la sala, un enorme caldero con instrumentos e ingredientes a disposición del fabricante de pociones. Como la silla estaba vacía, Severus supuso que ése sería su futuro puesto si conseguía el trabajo. El hombre se lo llevó detrás del tabique y le hizo sentarse en la silla de enfrente.

— Bien, ¿cómo se llama?

— Severus Snape, señor. — contestó rígidamente el muchacho. El hombre mayor le analizó rápidamente y Severus evitó fruncir el ceño. — Tome mi currículum. — le dio el diploma. El hombre se inclinó, cogió el diploma y se reclinó de nuevo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Miró durante varios minutos el papel, antes de decir:

— Buscamos a gente con experiencia. No puedo pagarle lo mismo a un novato que a alguien experimentado. — Severus entendió en seguida: era su turno de decirle que no le importaba que le pagase menos si con eso conseguía el trabajo. Tristemente se mordió el labio inferior y lo hizo:

— ¿De cuánto dinero estaríamos hablando, señor?

— Cuarenta galeones al mes, señor Snape. ¿Le parece bien? — Severus miró la mesa del hombre: le había deducido veinticinco galeones por ser novato. Sin embargo, era el único sitio en el que le estaban dando la oportunidad de conseguir dinero trabajando. Suspiró, hundió los hombros y asintió con la cabeza, esperando encontrar una oferta mejor en un futuro cercano. El hombre sonrió, satisfecho y comenzó a redactar el contrato de trabajo. — De momento, un contrato temporal por dos meses; si vemos que vas bien, te quedas, si no, lo lamento. —Severus asintió, mudo, y estampó su firma donde el hombre le marcó, después de leer su contrato.

— ¿Cuándo empiezo? — preguntó sin mucho interés. Él sonrió un poco más y le comentó:

— Mañana mismo, sin falta. Trabajarás de siete a doce de la mañana y de una a cinco de la tarde, todos los días. Tendrás día libre el sábado por la tarde y el domingo. Falta dos veces al trabajo injustificadamente y estás fuera. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, señor. — afirmó Severus. El hombre se levantó, le estrechó la mano con fuerza y dijo:

— Squill. Señor Squill para ti, Snape.

Severus se marchó rápidamente de la tienda. Cuando se fue, observó a un hombre encapuchado meterse directamente en la tienda. Ese tipo le daba mala espina, pensó mientras cruzaba el pasaje hacia el callejón Diagon, esquivando a dos brujas molestas que intentaban tocarle. Llegó al Caldero Chorreante de nuevo, sabiendo que el siguiente paso que debía dar era conseguir una cámara en Gringotts. Su madre tenía una, según recordaba del primer verano que fueron a comprar los útiles de Hogwarts.

Subió las escaleras, rogando para que su madre no hubiera cometido la locura de volver a _casa_, y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Severus cerró los ojos de puro alivio al verla sentada en la cama, de espaldas a él. Con cuidado se acercó, esperando no sobresaltarla. Tenía la caja de madera de su varita a un lado del colchón, la maleta abierta en una esquina y la ropa revuelta y arrugada. Se acercó hasta ella y le tocó el hombro, sentándose a su lado mientras retiraba con cuidado la caja rectangular. Eileen se giró para mirarle con la cara empapada en lágrimas y le abrazó abruptamente:

— Mamá, ¿estás bien? — ella asintió, apretándose contra su hombro. La varita estaba firmemente enarbolada en su mano y Severus pensó que quizás se trataba de algún momento emotivo.

— Sí, cariño. Sólo— hace tanto tiempo que no cogía mi varita que me he puesto sentimental. Disculpa. — se lamentó, separándose. Rodó su varita de madera clara entre sus dedos con una diminuta sonrisa, mientras la amargura se iba. — ¿Qué querías decirme?

— He encontrado trabajo; cuarenta galeones al mes, en el callejón Knocturn. Servirá por ahora. — Eileen hizo una mueca de desprecio al escuchar donde estaba ubicada la tienda pero no expresó su opinión. — Tengo que ir a Gringotts a hacer que conste en acta el trabajo y el dinero que van a pagarme cada mes y donde lo depositarán. Me gustaría que… Usáramos tu cámara.

— ¿La de los Prince? — el brillo en los ojos oscuros de Eileen se ensombreció ante la mención de su familia. Agitó la cabeza y dijo. — Allí ya no queda nada de oro. No tenemos porqué seguir conservándola.

— Quiero conservarla. — expresó su hijo con determinación. Se miraron durante unos segundos y luego Eileen se limpió las lágrimas, guardando la varita y poniéndose una túnica por primera vez en años. Salieron de nuevo al callejón Diagon cuando casi oscurecía y mientras caminaban por la calle casi desierta, Severus dijo. — Vamos a tener que buscar un sitio donde alojarnos que sea barato, mamá.

— Mañana miraré, Severus. — le respondió con cierto tono cortante. Severus todavía no estaba del todo seguro de que ella quisiera marcharse de Spinner's End para siempre. Llegaron a Gringotts y se acercaron rápidamente al primer duende que encontraron de servicio. — Buenos días. — dijo Eileen.

Tuvo que pasar media hora hasta que el duende cambiara la titularidad de la cámara de los Prince para albergar también a Severus, y otra media hora más hasta que el contrato se regularizó, pasando todos los controles legales que hacía Gringotts. Cuando salieron ya había anochecido así que volvieron rápidamente al Caldero Chorreante.

Dos días después, Severus ya tenía plena conciencia de por qué el dependiente, llamado Rush, le había dado esa advertencia. Se levantaba temprano, se acostaba tarde, puesto que Squill solía mantenerle en el trabajo más tiempo que el que ponía en su contrato, y se pasaba todas sus horas laborales estresado, con Squill a sus espaldas gritándole, llamándole inepto y lento y amenazándole con echarle a la calle por su bajo rendimiento.

Severus sabía que todo eso era sólo fachada: era rápido, era efectivo y era discreto. La mayoría de los clientes de Squill se trasladaban a la trastienda para hablar en su despacho sobre encargos especiales que luego haría Severus; la mayor parte de ellos eran venenos o pociones oscuras, pero Severus no se atrevía a quejarse, ¿Y si lo echaba del trabajo? Necesitaba ese dinero.

Su madre se pasaba la mitad del día en su habitación, muda, a veces sin querer hablarle y otras ignorándole como si hubiera cometido un pecado mortal. Sin embargo, la notaba un poco más animada y Severus se molestaba en dejar por las noches sus antiguos libros de encantamientos en su maleta o su mesilla para que ella los utilizara.

Eso no significaba, por otra parte, que él no la odiara. Era su madre, no la iba a odiar con la misma fuerza con la que odiaba a Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, los afamados Merodeadores, pero sí que existía ese rencor por cómo le estaba tratando en ese momento y por cómo ella había dejado que su padre se volviera un vulgar abusón sin hacer nada.

La otra mitad del día, Eileen la pasaba caminando por el callejón Diagon y sus alrededores, intentando encontrar un piso tan humilde que pudieran pagar el alquiler. De momento, el callejón Diagon había sido suprimido por completo de sus opciones y Severus le había pedido que mirara en el callejón Knocturn y alrededores: estaba seguro de que allí habría algo muy barato.

Severus suspiró y se tiró en la cama de su habitación del Caldero Chorreante, sintiéndose enfermo. Los ojos le picaban y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza de tanto aspirar esos aromas pestilentes de las pociones mezclado con el polvo de la tienda y los gritos de Squill. Cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, sin embargo: _al menos no se había vuelto a topar con Lucius._


	20. Mimetismo

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 20: Mimetismo.**

Cinco días después, madre e hijo estaban ya instalados de forma permanente. Su casa había pasado a ser un pequeño semisótano oscuro y lúgubre que habían encontrado en el pasaje del callejón Diagon al callejón Knocturn. Quizás por su ubicación o por las condiciones en las que estaba, el semisótano no estaba muy caro de alquiler. Su casero era un hombre grande, orondo y con bigote de morsa que, cuando hablaba, se movía hipnóticamente. Era un hombre amable: había arreglado la ducha y el lavabo de la cocina y había puesto una salida de humos pequeña.

El piso era diminuto: contaba con un baño muy pequeño, una cocina abarrotada de cacharros, un cuarto principal, donde dormía Eileen, y un salón, al que le pusieron mágicamente unos tabiques para sacar un cuarto pequeño donde dormía Severus. No era gran cosa, pero el alquiler era barato y les permitiría ahorrar hasta conseguir un trabajo mejor y un apartamento mejor.

Y, a pesar del esfuerzo físico que había costado habilitar el semisótano, de la satisfacción personal de saberse independiente y todo lo que eso conllevaba, Severus se sentía cada vez peor. Squill le exigía demasiado, incluso hacer pociones ilegales fuera de su horario de trabajo. Le dolía el cuello, la cabeza y las manos de tanto trabajar cuando salió a las tres de la tarde ese sábado. No había comido nada así que se marchó rápidamente a comer a casa.

Eileen había preparado ese día pastel de carne quemado. Se puso roja al servirlo, pero Severus no se preocupó en decirle que no pasaba nada ni en acusarle de que estaba quemado: había decidido que lo mejor sería hacer como si sus éxitos y fracasos no existieran. No le felicitaría por una cosa ni le acusaría por la otra, así no discutirían. Era una buena táctica.

Cuando terminó de comer, Severus se sentó en el sofá con pergamino y pluma preparados. Miró a todos lados, incómodo e inseguro, antes de comenzar a escribir. La carta iba dirigida a la chica que había conocido días antes de marcharse de Hogwarts, Florence Preston. No había tenido noticias suyas desde hacía ya más de una semana casi, así que no tenía el deber moral ya de contactar con ella. Estaba claro que ella no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Pero de todas formas, escribió. Le dijo su dirección, algo escueto e impersonal, casi agresivo, intentando que ella no fuera a su casa. Con el ceño fruncido, ató la carta a la pata de su lechuza y la dejó volar a la dirección que Preston le había dado, sin saber qué esperar: que ella se riera, que no quisiera hablar con él, que intentara acercarse mucho más…

No quería que hiciera nada. Eso era lo único que quería: que todo siguiera como estaba. Se encontraba bastante a gusto con su nueva vida, o todo lo bien que se pudiera estar pensando que Lucius Malfoy iba a aparecer de debajo de las piedras para morderle o que algún día habría una redada de aurores en la tienducha en la que trabajaba y él acabaría en Azkaban.

Pero eso estaba bien: tenía toda la noche del sábado y el domingo entero para relajarse, así que no había problema. Se levantó del sofá mientras su madre le miraba, sentada en la mesa, con una extraña mezcla de acusatoria enajenación. Severus procuro no hacer ningún mal gesto y se fue a su dormitorio: la cama estaba pegada a la pared, a sus pies el baúl, a su derecha la mesilla y en la otra pared, una pequeña estantería con libros.

Llegó hasta su mesilla, quitó los hechizos de protección y abrió el segundo cajón, sacando unos cuantos galeones que le quedaban ahorrados de la bolsa de terciopelo rojo. Sonrió, contándolos, y se tumbó un rato en su cama, pensando en qué podía gastárselos. Podía ir a Borgin y Burke's y — no, demasiado parecido a su sitio de trabajo, — o a la librería del callejón Diagon a mirar algún libro interesante o gastárselo en whisky de fuego. Sonrió, pensando en la última opción, y sacudió la cabeza, quitándose las ideas de la mente.

Salió poco rato después, cuando el sol sangraba en el cielo. Las tiendas, por ser verano, estaban abiertas al público hasta más tarde, así que no tuvo ningún problema en entrar en la librería del callejón Diagon. Caminó entre los estantes de libros polvorientos, tocando con su dedo índice el lomo de los escritos, sin llegar a mirar profundamente ninguno. Pasó a la siguiente sección sin pensarlo mucho y repitió el proceso, sin encontrar nada realmente agradable.

No fue sino hasta que subió a la segunda planta por las escaleras de caracol de madera cuando encontró un libro que le llamó la atención. Severus se paró bajo el cartel de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y estiró del libro elegido con cuidado, sacándolo de su estante. Sopló sobre la tapa, retirando el polvo acumulado allí por años, y observó el título caligrafiado con letras doradas: Oclumancia, el Arte de Defenderse de Intrusiones Ajenas.

Abrió el libro por una página al azar con curiosidad y leyó: aquello no era precisamente Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino Artes Oscuras en sí mismas. Frunció el ceño, intrigado, y siguió leyendo: _… defenderse de ataques mentales… Cerrar la mente…_ Aquello tenía buena pinta. Sonrió, animado, y miró la etiqueta roída y vieja del libro, preguntándose cuánto valía. El precio le desilusionó por completo: era más dinero del que tenía, aunque el libro ameritaba semejante precio.

— ¡Hola, Snape! — le saludó alguien a su lado. Severus levantó la vista, todavía con el libro abierto en sus manos, y miró a su derecha. Florence Preston estaba allí, vestida con una túnica amarilla y morada y mucho más jovial de lo que le había parecido en sus anteriores encuentros. Severus borró su sonrisa:

— Hola, Preston. ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sin interés. Ella siguió sonriendo y contestó:

— Te estaba buscando; después de recibir tu lechuza, quise verte. No parecías estar del todo bien, por lo que ponía en la carta, me refiero. — se explicó rápidamente. Severus frunció el ceño, molesto:

— Pues estoy bien. — la chica se fijó en el libro que sostenía. Hizo un gesto con la mano y preguntó:

— ¿Te gusta ese libro? ¿De qué va?

— No, no me gusta, y no, no sé de qué va. — respondió Severus, un poco ofendido. De verdad ese libro le gustaba pero, como siempre, estaba por delante la cuestión del dinero. No podía permitírselo, así que fingió despreciarlo y lo dejó de nuevo en el estante, con mala cara. Florence le miró con un poco de miedo por su desmesurada reacción y, después de unos segundos, volvió a preguntar:

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? —Severus la miró durante largos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza: tenía el dinero justo para pagar por una botella de whisky de fuego. Florence volvió a sonreír otra vez; parecía creer que él la iba a despreciar. Sin embargo, Severus sólo bajó las escaleras por delante de Preston y, cuando salieron de la librería, ella le enganchó del brazo.

No se quejó: bien, ¿qué le importaba a él que ella quisiera cogerle del brazo? Severus la escuchó parlotear mientras hablaba de sus planes futuros, de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo en el Ministerio, de si había estado ahorrando dinero o no, y antes de abrumarse por tanta información, Severus la ignoró. Miró a su alrededor sin curiosidad ni interés, todavía dándole vueltas a aquel libro sobre Oclumancia de la librería.

No había mucha gente en la calle, así que, cuando cerca del pasaje al callejón Knocturn Severus vio a los idiotas aparecer, tuvo tiempo de sobras para ocultarse, a él y a Florence, detrás de una columna. Ella le miró con curiosidad y un poco de molestia, pues le había hecho daño cuando la escondía, y cuando _ellos_ entraron al bar al que Preston tenía pensado ir, Severus decidió que lo mejor era ir al callejón Knocturn.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso, Snape? — preguntó Florence mientras pasaban aquella calle perpendicular. El callejón Knocturn les dio la bienvenida de forma lúgubre y poco amistosa mientras un par de magos intentaban venderles algo. — ¿Tienes algún problema con ellos?

— Sí, que no quiero verlos. — y así era: no quería verles a ninguno de ellos. Ni a Potter, ni a Lily, ni a Lupin, ni a Black, ni a Pettigrew. No quería toparse con ellos y tener que soportar de nuevo sus burlas, la mirada enfadada de Lily, que consideraría que había hecho algo malo (de nuevo), ni la mirada de lástima de Lupin, ni, por supuesto, las burlas que harían por verle con una chica. — Vamos a ese bar de allí.

Preston frunció el ceño, hizo una mala cara y suspiró, sin atreverse a oponerse a Severus. La cara de él estaba seria pero, de todas formas, se sentía un tanto molesto y otro tanto triste por haberles visto: recordar viejos tiempos no era algo que le causase especial furor. Frunció el ceño y ahogó una mueca amarga: Lucius le había obligado a conocer a todos sus estúpidos amigos puristas para nada, puesto que nadie le había ayudado cuando los Merodeadores le atacaban. Suspiró, cansado, y abrió la puerta del bar.

Bajaron los dos escalones con cuidado y miraron el interior: estaba oscuro y lleno de humo. Había un par de tipos en la barra, al lado del camarero, un hombre espigado con cara demacrada y un trapo tan sucio que parecía que en vez de limpiar la suciedad de los vasos, añadía más. El resto del local estaba ocupado por sillas de madera chirriante y mesas macizas redondas. Había cinco sujetos, dos hombres y tres mujeres, de aspecto brutal, sentados en la mesa más cercana a la entrada; parecían warlocks. También debieron parecerle warlocks a Preston, puesto que se reafirmó en su brazo y se pegó a él. Severus la miró molesta, antes de soltarse de ella.

Avanzaron hasta la barra y Florence pidió una cerveza de mantequilla con las mejillas sonrojadas. Severus la miró, incrédulo, y luego pidió su vaso y su botella de whisky de fuego, que el camarero le pasó con un brillo triunfador en los ojos: el whisky de fuego era caro, bastante caro para ser una bebida. Severus pagó con todo el dinero que llevaba: le llegó exacto para pagar su botella. Florence dio su dinero y se apresuro a seguirle de cerca hasta la mesa menos iluminada, en el fondo del local. Se sentaron y Severus se sirvió su primer vaso con cierto placer.


	21. La serpiente celosa

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 21: La serpiente celosa.**

A los dos tragos, con la garganta ya quemada, Severus se sentía más desinhibido que de costumbre. Y eso se traducía en empezar a expresar que se sentía triste: apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y los codos en la mesa. Los warlocks, unos tipos de aspecto brutal, seguían metiendo follón cerca de la barra y la puerta. Florence se limitaba a mirarle a los ojos con una curiosa expresión en la cara y los ojos febriles. Ella no solía beber y todo aquel ambiente cargado le hacía sentirse mareada. No es como si Severus pudiera fardar, puesto que sólo le había dado dos tragos a una botella de alcohol y ya se sentía demasiado alegre.

— Y, dime, Severus, — a la media hora, él ya tenía la mejilla pegada a la mesa y ella el pelo despeinado y una mirada vivaz y salvaje. — ¿Por qué no has querido, ya sabes?

— Porque no. No quiero hablar de eso. — contestó Severus en voz baja y rasposa, pero sobre todo, gangosa. Preston hizo un mal gesto y siguió preguntando, mientras él bebía el sexto chupito de whisky de fuego.

— ¿Y cómo te va… todo? — Severus la miró por largo rato antes de decir en voz muy baja:

— Mal. — volvió a desviar su mirada a la superficie de madera; encontró curioso que, desde su posición, se pudieran ver los relieves de la mesa.

— ¿Por? ¿Los Merodeadores te han vuelto a molestar?

— No, ellos son el último de mis problemas. — Severus apuró su trago un poco más y volvió a dejar la cabeza pegada a la mesa. Luego la miró, dudoso, y añadió. — Todavía no he hablado con Lucius.

— ¿Malfoy?

— El mismo. No quiero hablar con él.

— En el colegio parecíais buenos amigos. — Severus hizo una mueca extraña y contestó con un bufido, levantando los hombros. — Aunque a veces os miraba y juraría que parecíais más bien — Florence dejó su frase a medio terminar: Severus se había levantado golpeando con su puño la mesa y le gruñía desde arriba. Florence sintió cómo el mareo se iba yendo un poco mientras bajaba la vista, asustada por la mirada feroz que le echó Snape.

— Vámonos. — demandó Severus con fuerza. Cogió su botella de whisky de fuego y, sin esperar a Florence, echó a andar hacia la salida. Preston le siguió con pasos torpes y cuando pasaron por delante de los warlocks, éstos le pusieron la zancadilla a Florence para que se cayera. Así lo hizo y, en menos de un segundo, ella ya estaba en el suelo, tambaleante. Los warlocks se rieron tontamente y Severus la ayudó a levantarse. Florence tenía lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos y eso le causó un poco de incomodidad y otro tanto de impotencia. ¿Por qué no ayudarla? — ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?

— ¿Por qué no? — el más bajito de los warlocks se levantó. Parecía también, sin embargo, el que más potencial mágico tenía. Severus frunció el ceño: si era un warlock, sería poderoso. — Lárgate con tu putita a otro lado, fantoche.

Y antes de que Severus pudiera responderle algo ofensivo, el warlock sacó su varita rápidamente y les hechizó, mandándolos fuera del local. Florence y Severus cayeron al suelo de la calle y la botella de alcohol se rompió en las escaleras. Severus frunció el ceño y se levantó, con cuidado de no marearse y caerse al suelo otra vez. Aún desde fuera ambos podían oír el ruido de las risotadas de los warlocks. Apretó sus manos en puños y se dio media vuelta, de regreso a casa. Florence le llamó varias veces, antes de seguirle, poniéndose a su lado.

No hablaron. No hacía falta, ya sabían cómo se sentía el otro. Anduvieron cabizbajos y, cuando finalmente llegaron al pasaje que conectaba el callejón Knocturn y el callejón Diagon, Severus bajó los cuatro escalones que daban acceso a su casa y abrió la puerta a punta de varita. Entraron y Florence le acompañó hasta su pequeño cuartito.

— Déjame dormir hoy aquí, Sev— Snape. — le pidió. Severus la miró, todavía un poco triste por lo acaecido con los warlocks y, finalmente, asintió.

— Me iré al salón.

— ¡No! Quédate. Aquí cabemos los dos.

Severus miró alternativamente la cama y a Florence. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, sabiendo que su proposición podía verse como algo pecaminoso y, finalmente, él asintió, sin expresión en la cara. Se quitó la túnica oscura y las botas y se tumbó en la cama, mientras ella se quitaba también su ropa. Se tumbaron en la cama pequeña, apretados, y Florence le sonrió, mientras se pegaba a él y le abrazaba. Antes de que Severus quitara la luz, Florence ya se había dormido.

Al día siguiente le despertaron los fuertes ruidos afuera. Severus abrió un ojo, cansado, y observó la cara de Florence a pocos centímetros de la suya, dormida. Suspiró profundamente, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior. Frunció el ceño, notando el dolor de cabeza, producto de la resaca, y decidió levantarse. Florence se movió a su lado, pegándose un poco más a él y Severus intentó despegarla, preocupado.

Aquellos ruidos… Se parecían tanto a cuando su padre se enfadaba y comenzaba a romper cosas. Pero él ya no estaba, se dijo Severus a sí mismo, eso ya no es normal. Escuchó el potente grito, y aunque no entendió nada, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba: Malfoy. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Florence se despertó en ese momento, segundos antes de que la puerta del diminuto cuarto reventara y Lucius entrara. Toda la hipocresía y la falsa amabilidad habían quedado atrás: parecía un león enjaulado, un hipogrifo ofendido a punto de despellejar a alguien. Y Severus sabía que sí, aquello era una metáfora barata, pero Lucius bien podía hacerlo. Se quedó pálido mientras Lucius le miraba como animal embravecido.

Con una agilidad que rayaba en lo inhumano, Lucius se abalanzó sobre Severus, le agarró por los hombros y le tiró al suelo. Snape cayó boca abajo, apenas pudiendo protegerse del golpe en la cara. Malfoy ya estaba sentado a horcajadas encima de él y Severus intentó levantarse. Antes de poder hacer el primer esfuerzo para quitarse a Malfoy de en medio, éste le cogió del brazo y lo retorció en su espalda.

— ¡Tú, maldito mocoso idiota! — le insultó en voz baja Lucius. La boca de él estaba pegada a la oreja de Severus. — ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera?

— No le hagas daño. — Severus no especificó y Lucius lo malinterpretó:

— ¿A tu putita? — preguntó. Los ojos de Severus buscaron los de Florence, que les miraba desde encima de la cama con una expresión de terror. — Sabes, Severus, pensé que estábamos empezando a entendernos. Tendré que volver a enseñarte la lección, ¿es lo que quieres?

— No he hecho nada, Malfoy. — su brazo se retorció un poco más en su espalda y Severus jadeó de dolor. — De verdad, no hemos hecho nada.

— Ah, pero lo habrías hecho si no hubiera llegado. — le rebatió Lucius. Severus intentó negar con la cabeza y, en ese momento, Florence habló:

— ¿Qué— qué pasa? — preguntó ingenuamente. Severus frunció el ceño, deseando hacerla desaparecer con la mirada, y Lucius hizo amago de levantarse.

— Largo de aquí, Preston. — le ordenó rápidamente Snape. Entre su orden y la mirada asesina que le lanzó Malfoy, Florence recogió su túnica del suelo, se puso los zapatos sin abrochárselos y salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza: parecía a punto de llorar. — No iba a hacer nada, Malfoy, relájate.

— ¿Relajarme? Ahora mismo lo único que quiero hacer es patearte el trasero hasta mi mansión, grandísimo estúpido. — Severus sintió cómo se le desencajaba la cara: ¿a su casa? ¿Para qué quería llevarlo a su casa? — Así que vístete y vámonos, Snape.

Lucius le empujó contra el suelo de mal humor y se levantó. Severus se sentó débilmente, un poco mareado, y se frotó el brazo, mirando el tono rojizo que iba adquiriendo su piel allí donde Malfoy le había agarrado. Se giró a mirarlo mientras se levantaba: él estaba de espaldas, aunque podía ver parcialmente la cara de asco que le estaba poniendo a su cama. Severus frunció el ceño mientras se vestía: Malfoy había cambiado, no mucho pero sí había cambiado: parecía más maduro, más anguloso y un poco más pálido que antes. ¿Eso significaba que ya era un vampiro hecho y derecho? No se atrevió a preguntárselo.

— ¿Ya estás? Vámonos, entonces. — le apuró Lucius. Le cogió del brazo y le arrastró fuera de su cuarto y su casa: el salón estaba desordenado y su madre, Eileen, le miraba consternada y quizás, con un poco de resentimiento. Sin embargo, ella levantó débilmente la mano y le despidió, sin decir nada. Lucius se lo llevó en volandas prácticamente y pronto estuvieron andando por el callejón Diagon. — ¿Sabes? Pensaba venir a verte antes; los negocios son algo que debe estar siempre puntual, ¿no? — Lucius pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amigo y sonrió de forma peligrosa. Severus apartó la mirada, sabiendo que si se la aguantaba un segundo más, le daría un escalofrío. Le siguió escuchando, — Pero Narcissa insistió en esperar hasta el domingo para poder hablar contigo en la mansión. Sabes que a ella tú le caes bien, ya sabes cómo es. — añadió despectivamente. Severus frunció el ceño y se aventuró a preguntar:

— Pensé que la amabas.

— Nunca podría amar a un ser tan imperfecto como ella. Imagínate si mi hijo sale más parecido a ella que a mí, ¡sería horroroso! — dramatizó Malfoy; sin embargo, Severus sabía que todo ese teatro iba en serio. —Pero de momento es lo mejor que he podido conseguir: es rubia, pero no tanto como yo; tiene los ojos claros, pero no tan bonitos como los míos; tiene la piel tersa y suave… Pero no tanto como yo. De todas formas, me quiere y los dos sabemos que tarde o temprano ella se irá y yo me quedaré. — Severus intentó no poner mala cara a lo que Malfoy había dicho: ¿cómo podía ser tan narcisista? Narcissa era muy guapa y a pesar de que podía llegar a comportarse como una cría caprichosa y tenía unos gastos que no cualquiera sería capaz de satisfacer, seguía siendo buena. — Puede que decida quedarme contigo; depende de cuánto me falles, claro.

Lucius paró y Severus a su lado, paralizado por el miedo: ¿acababa Lucius de sugerir que pensaba convertirle en vampiro? ¿A él? Giró la cabeza lentamente, pálido y asustado, y miró a Malfoy directamente a la cara: sí, lo había sugerido. Lucius le apretó del brazo y, después de ensanchar un poco más su sonrisa feroz, desapareció junto a él. Un torbellino de colores y sensaciones, un tirón en el ombligo y, finalmente, la Mansión Malfoy.


	22. Asuntos familiares

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 22: Asuntos familiares.**

La Mansión Malfoy, grande, amplia, con un enorme jardín y un camino de grava, se erguía frente a él. Era imponente: la construcción había sido diseñada de tal forma que parecía ascender hasta el cielo. Y Severus nunca la había visto antes; nunca la habría imaginado tan inmensa, por más que Lucius hablara de su fortuna. Por un momento se borró de su mente lo que Lucius había dicho, lo que Preston podía pensar de lo que había visto en su casa y un montón de etcéteras más que asediaban su cabeza.

Y entonces, aterrizó de nuevo. La mano de Lucius se apoyó en su espalda, empujándole para que caminara mientras hacía alguna broma jocosa sobre la cara de estúpido que se le había quedado al mirar la impresionante casa. Y Severus, ajeno a la conversación que mantenía Malfoy consigo mismo, pensó que era algo estúpido que los Malfoy, vampiros milenarios (seguramente), no tuvieran esa casa y no estuvieran ahogados en dinero. La grava crujía bajo sus pies mientras andaban y, con gran sorpresa, Severus observó cómo un pavo real pasaba a su lado con majestuosidad. ¿Qué narices hacía un bicho como ése en la mansión de Malfoy?

— Ya hemos llegado. — avisó Lucius. No hacía falta que lo hiciera, puesto que el rechinante ruido de la puerta de madera maciza al abrirse sacó a Snape de sus pensamientos. La casa era incluso más impresionante por dentro: suelos y muros de piedra casi tan vieja como la de Hogwarts, oscuros y con cierto aire tétrico y tenebroso que incitaba a cometer actos delictivos. Los techos altos eran también de piedra y en ellos colgaba una enorme lámpara de telaraña. Pasaron rápidamente al comedor, donde Narcissa Malfoy les estaba esperando. Parecía sana, tan pálida como siempre y con ese pesado anillo en la mano izquierda. Se levantó de la enorme silla de respaldo alto en la que estaba sentada, rodeó la larga mesa de madera maciza y le saludó:

— Buenos días, Severus. — levantó los talones para acercarse a la mejilla de Snape y le dio dos besos. Como siempre, Severus se quedó quieto, esperando que ella se retirase, sin corresponder con su gesto. — ¿Qué tal estás?

— Bien. Gracias, Narcissa. — contestó con dificultad. ¿Estaba bien? Eso era irrisorio; claro que no estaba bien después de ese aparatoso despertar. Tenía que volver y arreglar lo que más pudiera el desastre que había hecho Lucius con su vida privada. — ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

— Ah, no seas impaciente, Severus. — le pidió Lucius, detrás de él. Le cogió del hombro y se lo llevó al salón, precedidos de Narcissa. Por cómo se movía ella, Severus pensó que tenía algo raro, pero no dijo nada: serían cosas de ellos, no quería entrometerse más con Malfoy.

Pasaron al salón, amplio y cuadrado, con varios sofás, sillones y butacas esparcidos en torno a una enorme mesa de café. Al fondo había una chimenea de piedra con un agradable fuego innecesario, puesto que ya hacía bastante calor allí dentro y los enormes ventanales, que llegaban hasta el techo, daban suficiente luz. Severus pensó torcidamente que los Malfoy debían de estar muy agradecidos por ese salón: siendo tan sociales como eran, allí podrían celebrar fiestas y celebraciones importantes. Narcissa se sentó frente al fuego, en el sillón de dos piezas, y Lucius, después de tirarle de buenas maneras a otro sillón, se sentó con ella. Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, mientras Severus se frotaba las manos, sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir. Luego, Narcissa sonrió, se puso una mano en el vientre y anunció:

— Estoy embarazada. — Severus abrió la boca, les miró intermitentemente a los dos rubios, que le sonreían con orgullo, y finalmente soltó un '¡Ah!' que sonó demasiado desinteresado. — ¿No te alegras por nosotros, Severus? — preguntó Narcissa. Lucius quitó la sonrisa orgullosa de su cara y le miró oscuramente y Narcissa se limitó a poner una mueca rara.

— No, no, no es eso, Narcissa. Estoy muy… contento de que estés… en…. Estado. —acabó tartamudeando Severus. ¡Por Merlín, quién le mandaría meterse en semejantes fregados! Y de repente se hizo un silencio tenso e incómodo en la sala y Snape comenzó a mirar la arquitectura de la sala, intentando que su pierna no empezara a moverse en un tic de nerviosismo, impaciencia y desesperación. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Preston, no porque ella le interesara sino para que no contara nada a nadie y empezara a soltar esos ridículos chismes.

— En fin, pues os dejo a solas, ¿vale, Lucius? — Narcissa apretó el brazo de su esposo y Severus pudo apreciar cómo ella le miraba insistentemente y le hacía una mueca para que le dijera algo. Lucius asintió y Narcissa se fue, dejándolos a solas en el salón. Tardó bastante rato hasta que Lucius volviera a abrir la boca:

— ¿Te gusta la casa? Acabo de acordarme que no te la había enseñado antes. — comentó con delicadeza impropia de él. Severus asintió tontamente, le miró intentando no mostrar el ligero temor que empezaba a tener y finalmente dijo:

— Muy bonita, sí. — la cara de Lucius se transformó grotescamente: desde su mueca de seriedad, fue pasando por unas cuantas etapas hasta concluir en una risa estridente que confundió a Severus. Luego, se sintió ridículo. — ¿Querías algo más o puedo irme ya? — preguntó violentamente, levantándose.

— Por supuesto que quiero algo más. Siéntate, Severus. — sus ojos se juntaron durante un segundo y, como movido por un resorte, Severus se sintió obligado a sentarse de vuelta. Lucius sonrió, él apartó la mirada y de repente se sintió extraño, mareado. ¿Había sido algo suyo o Lucius de verdad había hecho algo? Lucius no pareció notar nada raro, pues continuó con su charla amigable como si no hubiera pasado nada. — Hay altas probabilidades de que el niño salga como yo. No querría una niña; el primero deberá ser varón, por ser mi primogénito. — cruzó los brazos y le miró con el ceño fruncido, como si acabara de rebatirle, pero Severus no había movido los labios. — La segunda será una niña: una preciosa niña vampira, una mujer de belleza incomparable con cualquier otro ser de polvo y tiempo. — Severus esta vez sí hizo una mueca de asco: entendía que los padres querían que sus niños fueran los mejores: los más guapos, los más listos, los más fuertes, es decir, los más. Pero esa alusión a una mujer (no niña) le daba qué pensar: ¿perversiones de Malfoy con una hipotética hija o sólo era la imaginación perversa de Severus? — Pero bueno, estoy divagando inútilmente, ¿no crees, querido _Sev_? — la mueca de asco se perpetuó en su boca al escuchar ese apodo cariñoso que Lily le había dado.

— Sí.

— Centrémonos entonces en el futuro cierto: estábamos pensando en hacerte el padrino del niño, aunque… No sé si puedo confiar en ti lo suficiente en el estado en el que estás ahora.

— ¿Qué estado? — murmuró quedamente Snape, confuso. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Era irrisorio pensar en él como padrino de un niño: no los soportaba y, para añadir sal a la herida, menos soportaba a Malfoy y sus insinuaciones sobre hacerle de su misma condición y el lío que había montado en su vida.

— ¿Te estás haciendo un poco olvidadizo, no? Me refiero a hacerte de los míos, por supuesto.

— No. No. No. — Severus se levantó todavía negando con la cabeza y en cuanto quiso moverse, Lucius ya estaba delante de su cara, con los colmillos afilados resplandeciendo a la luz del día de verano. — No, no, no, por favor. — gimió cuando los colmillos se clavaron. Esperaba que se alimentara de él, no que le infectara. Pero Lucius no paró cuando debía y seguía sin parar cuando Severus se desmayó.


	23. Transformación

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 23: Transformación.**

Severus se despertó con la cabeza embotada, una sensación extraña en el cuerpo y una sed horrorosa. Su garganta y lengua parecían lijas y sentía en las puntas de los dedos una sensación curiosa, como hormigas. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios en un vano intento de refrescarse y luego se incorporó. Estaba en una cama mullida, tan mullida que parecía ser un colchón de agua. Se miró las manos y el cuerpo, con el cosquilleo todavía presente.

Los primeros botones de su túnica negra estaban rotos, como si alguien los hubiera hecho saltar en un intento de defenderse; las manos tenían marcas extrañas, parecidas a rozaduras; pero lo que de verdad le hizo tener miedo fue ver el cuello de la camisa blanca manchado de rojo. No era vino de ningún tipo y no valía la pena el intentar convencerse de ello. Se tocó el cuello, allí donde Lucius le había mordido, pero sólo había sangre seca, no tan reciente como la de su ropa.

Entonces, después de inspeccionarse a sí mismo esperando encontrar algo fuera de lugar, miró a su alrededor. Los doseles rojos y negros, las sábanas y las cubiertas rojas de seda y terciopelo y el ambiente lúgubre y siniestro de la habitación hacían que todo en sí pareciera un burdel bastante caro. Pero Severus no se preocupó de eso, sino de las arrugas de la sábana que había a la izquierda y que delataban que alguien había estirado de ellas hacia el suelo por ese lado.

Sin llegar a levantarse, Severus volvió a pasarse la lengua por los labios, nervioso, y se inclinó hacia delante, esperando no encontrar nada. Pero sí había algo, o más bien alguien: una muchacha de ropas muggles que no alcanzaba siquiera los treinta años le miraba desde el suelo. La mano derecha se aferraba todavía a la manta de seda, dejando ver su muñeca delgada y llena de marcas de agarre. Su ropa estaba parcialmente rasgada, con la pequeña falda levantada dejando ver la cadera y los muslos y la blusa desabotonada, enseñando el sujetador blanco.

Sin embargo, su mirada estaba vacía, su cuerpo lleno de su propia sangre, que seguía saliendo a borbotones de su yugular, y sus miembros inertes, como si fuera una muñeca desmadejada. Sus ojos, de un ordinario color oscuro, estaban empañados por las lágrimas que no había derramado y, por un momento, Severus parpadeó y pensó que ella estaría viva. Saltó de la cama, arrodillándose a su lado manchándose de su sangre, y le sujetó la cabeza, echándola a un lado. Colocó dos de sus dedos en el lado del cuello menos dañado y presionó, intentando encontrar cualquier signo de vida. Puso su otra mano sobre la boca, esperando sentir un suspiro, pero no había nada.

Y entonces, tuvo mucho miedo. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ella estaba muerta, la soltó como si hubiera tocado fuego. Se levantó con rapidez, se echó a un lado y se frotó las manos instintivamente, buscando una salida a esa situación tan extraña. Dejó de tocarse las manos cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo extendía aún más la sangre que tenía en ellas y corrió hacia la puerta, intentando salir. Cogió la manija con fuerza y la giró, esperando que se abriera.

Siguió probando, estirando, empujando y golpeando la puerta, esperando que Lucius le sacara pronto de ahí. La puerta tenía ya el rastro de sangre grabado a fuego y Severus estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, intentando respirar en medio del ataque de ansiedad cuando Lucius decidió rescatarlo.

— Buenos días, Severus. — susurró con voz sedante Lucius, sobresaltándole. Rápidamente, Severus le miró, se levantó e intentó escapar. Tirarse hacia la puerta estando Lucius en medio no fue buena estrategia, pues Malfoy le agarró de la muñeca, la giró dolorosamente y le inmovilizó antes de que Severus pudiera pensar en apartarse de nuevo. — No seas impaciente, niño.

— Déjame salir. Ya. — exigió Severus, sabiendo que no estaba en posición de ordenar nada. Malfoy sonrió indulgentemente y cerró la puerta por dentro, mirando los pies de la chica muerta. Avanzó un poco más, recorriendo con morbosa satisfacción las piernas, las caderas y el busto de la muchacha, hasta pararse en su cuello lleno de sangre.

— Menudo desastre, Snape. Pensé que serías más limpio. — comentó como si la cosa no fuera con él. Severus, a su lado, miró también a la chica con los ojos turbios por la culpa: si al menos fuera uno de esos Merodeadores, todo sería diferente. Pero no lo era, de hecho era una auténtica desconocida que no merecía morir; al menos, no en su opinión. — Pero, en fin… — Lucius suspiró. — ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Por… Por qué? — Lucius alzó las cejas, desentendiéndose de su pregunta. Severus lanzó una mirada nerviosa al cuerpo muerto antes de intentar soltarse de nuevo. — Sabes a lo que me refiero, Malfoy. Respóndeme.

— Era tu destino. — respondió finalmente, sin sonrisa en la cara. Parecía bastante serio, como si lo que decía fuera verdad absoluta. Pero no lo era; Severus en ningún momento había estado preparado para convertirse en un monstruo carnicero como Malfoy, se negaba a creer en ello en esos momentos. — No me mires así; en algún momento te acostumbrarás y me agradecerás.

— Nunca. —contestó Snape, intentando soltarse de nuevo. Su mano libre la metió en sus bolsillos, buscando la varita sin éxito. ¿Malfoy se la había quitado o se le había perdido?

— Y mientras continuamos esta pequeña charla aburrida y fútil, ¿tú no deberías estar preocupándote un poco más por otros asuntos? — sugirió Malfoy, aferrándole de la muñeca. Severus se miró la mano con una diminuta mueca de dolor y, después de unos momentos, tuvo que darle la razón: si se había convertido en el monstruo que Malfoy era, tendría que… Alimentarse. Esta vez, la mueca de asco al pensar en beber la sangre de otro se hizo más patente. — Por ejemplo, podrías preocuparte por… — dejó la frase inconclusa momentáneamente. Con la mano libre que tenía, Lucius hizo una floritura para desentenderse, puso cara de suficiencia y continuó. — Tu comida. Que te descubran y te exterminen. Conseguir aliados.

— ¿Aliados? — preguntó Severus casi retóricamente. Claro, necesitaría a alguien que le apoyase o sostuviese, pero… ¿Aliados?

— Sí, aliados. Ya sabes, en algún momento descubrirán nuestro pequeño secreto. Yendo por libre, será bastante difícil que no te exterminen rápidamente. — Lucius le miró, viendo la inseguridad en sus ojos y añadió. — Creo que… Te daría de plazo… Dos meses como mucho. Estas cosas acaban por saberse, siempre. — concluyó con cierto tono de sabiduría.

— No voy a hacerle daño a nadie.

— No, sólo matarás a unos cuantos humanos, nada más. — respondió con sarcasmo Lucius. A Severus no se le pasó por alto como había llamado a sus presas: Humanos. ¿Es que acaso él ya no lo era? Se negaba a creer en eso, él seguía siendo normal. O tan normal como pudiera ser. — Entonces… — prosiguió Lucius, esperando que Severus dijera algo. Sin sopesar sus posibilidades, Snape continuó diciendo:

— Suéltame.

— Como quieras. — aceptó finalmente Malfoy, empujándole a un lado. Luego, mientras le lanzaba su varita con cierto desprecio, añadió. — Sabes dónde estoy, Severus.

Snape no le dirigió ni una mirada mientras se limpiaba la ropa y las manos de la sangre — no sabía si era suya o de su víctima, — y se marchaba lo más rápido que sus piernas adormecidas podían andar. En su camino hacia la puerta principal no se encontró con nadie: los elfos domésticos nunca se dejaban ver y Narcissa debía estar en otra parte de la casa. Sin embargo, no se preocupó por si Narcissa sabía o no de su actual condición; abrió la puerta, salió al camino de grava y continuó hacia la verja de hierro oscuro. Entonces, en mitad de la noche, se desapareció.


	24. Comida

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 24: Comida.**

Severus pensó que se volvía loco. La garganta seca, la lengua rasposa como una lija, esa palidez casi antinatural, la hipersensibilidad a la luz… Nada se podía comparar con esa horrible sensación. Estaba quieto de pie frente al espejo del dormitorio de su madre, moviendo cada dos minutos una mano, impresionado y aterrorizado: no había nada en el espejo, sólo el reflejo de la pared oscura que había detrás de él. Se giró, sin moverse lo más mínimo, y miró la pared con una mueca extraña.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó con voz ruda Tobías Snape, ocupando parte del espacio del espejo en el que debería estar el reflejo de Severus. Rápidamente, el vástago sacó la varita, se giró en redondo y la clavó en el cuello de su padre. — Espera, espera…

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Largo. — respondió agresivamente. Su cara se deformó en una mueca de odio mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban más de lo que ya estaban: podía oler el miedo de su padre, mezclado con el perfume barato que se había echado; podía ver algunos grumos de gomina en su pelo negro, grasiento y repeinado hacia atrás y podía oír la respiración agitada de hombre junto con un pequeño ruido casi imperceptible pero rítmico que Severus asoció al pulso del muggle.

— Severus, baja la varita. — detrás de su padre, su madre, vestida con las ropas muggles más elegantes que tenía, le miraba con desaprobación, como una madre mira a un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una travesura demasiado gorda. Severus parpadeó un par de veces, intoxicándose con el perfume de su madre, más penetrante que el de su padre pero igualmente barato. —Baja. La. Varita. — repitió Eileen. Con cuidado, Severus bajó la varita, sintiéndose mareado por todas las nuevas sensaciones que estaba recibiendo tan de golpe.

— Tu madre y yo estamos dándonos una segunda oportunidad. — Severus miró a su madre como si estuviera loca y ella sonrió, sin parecer tan enajenada como de costumbre. Parecía incluso feliz y, por un momento, Severus pensó en lo raro que se sentía el que su padre no les estuviera gritando sobre su anormalidad. — Vamos a salir a cenar por ahí esta noche. — Severus frunció el ceño, tratando de mantenerse en su posición con todo el mareo que estaba sintiendo y, tras unos momentos de intensa mirada, Tobías se fue de nuevo al salón.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Eileen, acercándose. Severus giró la cara hacia otro lado, golpeado por una fuerte oleada de perfume. Su madre lo malinterpretó y dijo con voz rara y temblorosa. — Tu padre ha cambiado, Severus. Tobías ha cambiado. — Severus la miró por unos momentos antes de girarse de nuevo al espejo: ¿Qué pretendía su madre, que dejara atrás los malos tragos y fingiera ser el hijo perfecto del padre perfecto? No lo haría. Se suponía que su reflejo taparía el de su madre, pero desde que no tenía ese privilegio — cortesía de Malfoy, — podía ver a su madre a punto de llorar detrás de él.

— Sólo son palabras. Nadie puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. — respondió Severus finalmente. Eileen le miró reflejado en el espejo y, por un momento, Severus pensó que se pondría a gritar al mirar su no—reflejo. Sin embargo, Eileen fijó sus ojos donde debían estar los de él y le miró suplicante:

— Yo confío en él. Haz un esfuerzo, Severus. — el chico quiso girarse y zarandearla: cogerle de los hombros y gritarle que eso era una estupidez absoluta. Por favor, Tobías llevaba años y años odiando todo lo que su existencia representaba. Quizás se había visto solo en su propia casa y necesitaba a Eileen para hacer de nuevo de perrito faldero, pensó con amargura.

— No quiero que vuelva a entrar en esta casa, mamá. ¿Me oyes? Nunca más. — dijo girándose a mirarla amenazadoramente. Ella se retiró con miedo, sin prometérselo, y cuando la puerta de casa se cerró y él se quedó solo en su semisótano, suspiró.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. No había sido ningún tipo de ilusión o espejismo, seguía sin verse reflejado. Se mordió el labio inferior: tanto Tobías como Eileen habían visto su reflejo, si fuera al contrario su padre estaría intentando exorcizarlo, por lo menos, y su madre gritando en medio de un ataque de histeria. ¿Entonces por qué él no lo veía?

Fue rápidamente a la cocina, sintiendo de nuevo esa horrible sed que amenazaba con quitarle la cordura. Abrió el pequeño refrigerador casi vacío y agarró la última botella de agua que había: puso la boquilla en sus labios y comenzó a beber, pensando ilusamente que así pasaría la sed. Durante los dos últimos días, aquello había dado un resultado parcial, a costa de beber una botella de agua entera de golpe.

Por un momento pensó en ir a ver a Lucius. Llevaba dos días encerrado en su casa, sin ir al trabajo siquiera, aunque todavía tenía dinero suficiente para sobrevivir al menos una semana más. Sin embargo, aquella sed horrible le estaba matando, y no necesitaba acudir a Malfoy para saber lo que debía hacer para que se fuera y volver a sentirse bien. Lo sabía, pero no quería hacerlo.

De todas formas, pensó Severus, tendría que afrontarlo tarde o temprano. La botella de agua que se había bebido no había hecho ningún efecto; seguía teniendo la misma sed horrible que antes. Y quizás todo sería más fácil si acudiera a Malfoy, volvió a pensar de nuevo. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, quitándose esa idea de la cabeza. En algún momento Malfoy le necesitaría y entonces él tendría el control; o eso esperaba, al menos por una vez.

Se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos, sintiendo su interior agitado de excitación: era tarde y el sol se había puesto ya, era su hora de salir a rondar a sus víctimas por la noche. Intentó dormir en vano, agobiado por las preocupaciones que acechaban en su mente: iba a perder su precario trabajo, su madre parecía más loca e ingenua que de normal yéndose con su padre, y definitivamente tenía una sed horrible.

Por suerte para Severus, cuando miró en el primer cajón de su mesilla había suficiente poción para dormir sin sueños para una sola toma. Sujetó la redoma entre los dedos mientras se pasaba la lengua por los dientes: podía sentir un pequeño dolor en la encía, justo encima de donde se situaban los colmillos; sin embargo, sus dientes tenían un tamaño normal.

Se levantó, todavía con la poción en la mano, salió al salón y miró la puerta cerrada. Aunque se tomara la poción para dormir sin sueños, sería como contrarrestar los efectos de un hechizo de éxtasis, pues tenía todos los síntomas: sentidos agudizados, pupilas dilatadas, pulso acelerado. Sin embargo, lo que le delataba era el deseo incontrolable de moverse; sin duda la poción no haría ningún efecto.

Guardó el frasco y se sentó en el sofá, su mente trabajando a contrarreloj para encontrar alguna forma de conseguir sangre sin dañar a nadie. Pensó y pensó, hasta que una idea iluminó su cerebro: en el mundo mágico siempre había sido difícil conseguir cierta mercancía, pero en el mundo muggle un adulto podría conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera con dinero y contactos.

Debería buscar en el mundo muggle. Y en el mundo muggle había bancos de donantes: podía asaltar uno y llevarse una o dos bolsas de sangre sin que se dieran cuenta. Severus sonrió, alegrándose entonces porque su madre se hubiera marchado. Se levantó rápidamente, cruzó el salón en dos zancadas y abrió su baúl del colegio, sacando el maletín de ingredientes de pociones y el caldero de peltre: antes de arriesgarse a salir a plena luz del día, debía tomar una poción que eliminara su reciente alergia al sol, al menos de forma temporal.

Cuando terminó la poción, la envasó en frascos y tomó el primero, guardando el resto en el rincón más oscuro de su baúl. Luego puso las guardas de seguridad alrededor de la valija, se puso ropa muggle discreta y se desapareció, de camino al Londres muggle.

Apareció en una calle poco transitada, a poca distancia del hospital al que había acudido de visita un par de veces durante toda su infancia. Con la varita en la mano, se colocó un hechizo de camuflaje y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia su destino; el camino era rápido y oscuro, pues la mayoría de las farolas estaban apagadas a esas horas por la noche.

Con cuidado, Severus inspiró una bocanada de aire cálido, olisqueando el ambiente: sólo había un vagabundo durmiendo al aire libre en un banco más adelante. Siguió caminando por el tramo que seguía, comprendiendo a Lucius cuando, en su momento, él había cerrado los ojos y olfateado astutamente. ¿Era aquello lo que Malfoy había sentido la noche de Halloween de su primer año en Hogwarts?

Llegó al hospital, que tenía las luces encendidas parcialmente. Era un centro grande donde había cientos de enfermos pasando la noche y enfermeros cuidándolos y velando por ellos. Sería difícil entrar por la puerta principal, pensó Severus mirando disimuladamente las puertas de cristal y la recepción, donde un señor mayor cabeceaba con una revista en el regazo.

Viendo su oportunidad, Severus lanzó un hechizo de silencio al recepcionista, entró por la puerta principal y se fue directamente a la pared de la derecha, donde había un enorme letrero que indicaba qué había en cada planta. Los ojos oscuros del mago recorrieron el cartel hasta dar con el banco de sangre, que se encontraba en la séptima planta. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pasó como una sombra por delante del recepcionista, que parecía ya completamente dormido.

Entró en el ascensor, marcó la séptima planta y cuando el ascensor se cerró, Severus se dio la vuelta. Su no—reflejo le daba la bienvenida de nuevo: no había nada y eso le parecía frustrante. Las luces del ascensor, sin embargo, revelaron algo más inquietante: además del reflejo, había perdido la sombra. Inspiró profundamente, se giró de nuevo y alzó la vista hasta el marcador digital que indicaba la planta en la que se encontraba, intentando no desesperar.

Sólo pensaba en hablar con Lucius sobre eso. Ser un vampiro conllevaba varias cosas, entre ellas beber sangre, alergia al sol, colmillos afilados; pero Severus no había tenido forma alguna de averiguar hasta ese momento que perdería su sombra y su reflejo. Cerró los ojos, golpeando con el zapato el suelo: necesitaba sangre, y la necesitaba ya.

Antes de que las puertas metálicas se abrieran del todo, Snape ya había salido y se dirigía hacia el banco de sangre, según indicaban los carteles señalizadores. Recorrió el largo pasillo de un lado a otro de la planta del edificio hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: una vidriera con puertas de cristal en las que habían pintado en color rojo las palabras 'Banco de sangre'. En medio de las puertas había una enorme caja de metal con números; debía de tener alguna contraseña para abrir el banco de sangre.

Severus juntó los labios en una mueca de frustración y frunció el ceño gravemente: a pesar del buen aislamiento que tenía la sección, Severus podía oler la sangre desde su posición. Tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, pensó con amargura. Miró la caja de metal por un momento, luego volvió la vista al pasillo, buscando alguna cámara de seguridad y finalmente, empuñó su varita, susurró un hechizo y la cámara se redujo a escombros. Después, se concentró y se apareció dentro de la sección, sonriendo triunfal.

Dentro hacía frío, mucho frío para ser una noche de verano. Con cuidado, Severus se movió entre los estantes, mirando la sangre embolsada con deleite y horror simultáneamente: debía beberla, pero simplemente parecía tan asqueroso que el sólo pensarlo le daba arcadas. Frunció el ceño, cogió una bolsa en la que ponía en tinta negra 'A+' y la descolgó, poniéndola en sus manos. Inspiró fuertemente, mirándola con aprehensión y, finalmente, se llevó a la boca el orificio por el que se conectaba la bolsa al gotero y comenzó a succionar.

Cuando terminó, sentía un regusto metálico en la boca y una arcada en la garganta al pensar en lo que había hecho. No obstante, pensó con cierto optimismo, la sed había desaparecido y se sentía revigorizado, capaz de comerse a un león. El debilitamiento se había llegado a apoderar de su cuerpo tan lentamente durante esos días de abstinencia que no lo había sentido hasta ese momento en el que había recuperado el vigor y la energía.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer la bolsa de sangre vacía, limpió las posibles manchas que hubiera dejado durante su festín y, finalmente, reparó la cámara de seguridad antes de desaparecer rumbo a su semisótano en el callejón Knocturn. Con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, se tumbó en su cama, cerrando la puerta de su pequeño cuarto, y se durmió.


	25. Reconstrucción

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 25: Reconstrucción.**

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, despertó con una sensación extraña en la boca. Sin moverse, miró la puerta de su cuarto, que seguía cerrada, antes de incorporarse en la cama, sacando una pluma pequeña de su boca. Rápidamente, Severus dirigió su mirada a su propia almohada, viendo la tela de la funda desgarrada y dos agujeros en la almohada. Tosió con fuerza, expulsando tres plumas más de su boca y, después de pasar la lengua por los dientes un par de veces, concluyó su exploración con resultados desconcertantes: la almohada estaba rota, pero sus dientes tenían un tamaño normal y no estaban lo suficientemente afilados como para desgarrar la almohada.

No tenía hambre, así que se vistió con ropa de mago, salió de su cuarto y, antes de marcharse a la tienda en la que trabajaba, se dirigió al cuarto de su madre. Con cuidado, asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta y la miró descansar: después de que la noche anterior se fuera con su padre, Severus no tenía claro que ella volviera a la que Severus llamaba 'su casa'.

Sintiéndose más tranquilo al verla aparentemente sana y salva, el mago se marchó con rapidez al callejón Knocturn. Nada más entrar en la tienda polvorienta y oscura, el dependiente huesudo le mandó a ver al señor Squill echándole miradas de auténtico terror. Severus, sin embargo, trató de mantener la calma, sabiendo que el hombre le gritaría y gritaría por horas.

— Señor Squill. — dijo en voz baja como saludo. El hombre orondo se levantó, lanzándole una mirada asesina, y le indicó con una mano que se sentara delante del escritorio en su pequeño despacho.

— Te dije que no faltaras dos días, Snape, y lo has hecho. ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora, despedirte? — le gritó prácticamente. Severus le miró fijamente: necesitaba ese trabajo, pero tampoco podía poner en venta su orgullo y dejar que Squill lo pisoteara. Así que permaneció en silencio, retándole con la mirada y esperando que su jefe dijera algo. — La próxima vez que pase esto, no te molestes en volver. Y ahora, a trabajar.

Severus se permitió sonreír con suficiencia mientras se sentaba en su taburete y comenzaba a realizar los encargos que Squill le había ordenado: los dos sabían que Squill no le había despedido porque tardaría años en encontrar a un sustituto que no dimitiera al día siguiente de haber empezado a trabajar.

Solucionado su problema de alimentación y de trabajo, a Severus sólo le quedaba solucionar lo que acababa de descubrir la noche anterior: que su madre estaba loca por querer volver con su padre. Ella había vuelto a casa sana y salva, y según había mirado Severus, no tenía marcas de abuso ni parecía triste en su sueño. Y su padre, además, no le había gritado la noche anterior por amenazarle con la varita. De hecho, pensó Severus distraídamente mientras encendía el fuego del caldero, había sido capaz de llegar hasta el pasaje que conectaba el callejón Diagon con el callejón Knocturn; es decir, había caminado por el mundo mágico.

Siguió pensando en todo ese asunto escabroso de su padre mientras seguía trabajando a toda prisa; una cosa era que Squill no pudiera echarle del trabajo por obvias razones y otra, tentar a su suerte con una productividad baja. Movió rítmicamente la pierna, acordándose también de Florence Preston: la chica rara de Ravenclaw, su _amiga_, había presenciado la escena que había montado Lucius el día de su conversión. Suspiró varias veces mientras terminaba los encargos, bastante agobiado.

¿Qué iba a decirle? Por cómo había hablado Lucius ese día, parecía estar sugiriendo que Severus y él mantenían una relación o algo parecido. ¿Debía decirle que estaba saliendo con Malfoy? ¿O que Malfoy le acosaba? No creía que ninguna de las dos fuera cierta y mucho menos la verdad. ¿Entonces, qué le decía? Se estiró mientras salía por la puerta de la tienda oscura, pensando en algo en lo que no había caído hasta entonces: ¿Ella querría verle o simplemente escuchar sus patéticas excusas?

Por un momento se quedó parado: ¿desde cuándo le importaba tanto lo que ella pensara? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba simplemente Preston? Se conocían desde hacía bien poco y Severus, en todo ese tiempo, había sido grosero y maleducado con ella sin ponerle un límite para desentenderse de la idea de tener un nuevo amigo. Sin embargo, por su cabeza todavía pasaban los recuerdos de su beso, sus indirectas, la mirada que le lanzaba Florence a veces… Ella estaba, de alguna forma, interesada en él. Muy interesada, pensó Severus con sorna, pues no se había apartado de su lado a pesar de todos sus intentos por echarla.

Todavía pensaba en una forma de disculparse disimuladamente con Preston cuando llegó a la puerta del semisótano. Levantó la mirada y la vio: Florence Preston, con su túnica azul puramente ravenclaw y sus miradas frenéticas y asustadas, se encontraba en una esquina del pasaje, más cerca del callejón Diagon que del Knocturn. Severus la miró disimuladamente, sabiendo que ella no le había visto a él, y sin encontrar todavía una forma de disculparse y dar la cara, abrió la puerta de casa.

Entonces se desató la pelea: entre todos aquellos magos y brujas desaliñados y oscuros, alguien pareció notar la presencia de la bruja de alta cuna como algo molesto y sólo fue cuestión de segundos que comenzaran a atosigarle, diciéndole que volviera a su mundo rosa, que se fuera de ahí y cosas mucho menos agradables que involucraban a sus padres de por medio. Si Florence hubiera sido una valiente gryffindor, habría sacado la varita y les habría amenazado a todos; si hubiera sido una slytherin, ellos estarían lamiéndole los pies; si fuera una hufflepuff ya estaría en su casa, llorando amargamente y recordando las palabras hirientes de los vagabundos; pero era una ravenclaw, y como ravenclaw intentaba apaciguarlos, prometiéndoles que se iba a quedar en esa esquina y no molestaría a nadie.

Craso error; Severus sabía bastante bien que negociar con una turba enardecida sólo daría como resultado un linchamiento. Por el simple aspecto de los que poblaban el callejón Knocturn, Severus podía sacar como conclusión que, o no tenían mucho dinero, o eran simples matones o prostitutas que hacían trabajos ilegales. A fin de cuentas, él ya estaba familiarizado con aquella atmósfera fúnebre, siniestra y misteriosa que rodeaba al callejón Knocturn.

Así que Severus suspiró, cerró los ojos y pensó que una buena forma de disculparse era alejando a la muchedumbre enfurecida de Preston. A fin de cuentas, ella era una ravenclaw de buena familia: no tendría ningún amigo en el callejón Knocturn, salvo Snape. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió con pasos fuertes hacia el tumulto: fue empujando duramente a todo el que se cruzaba por su camino hasta llegar a Florence y, una vez allí, frente a la mirada acongojada de la muchacha, Severus se enfrentó al que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo:

— Déjala en paz. — dijo con un tono de advertencia. Aquello era lo que más le gustaba del callejón Knocturn: con tantos malhechores rondando por ahí, no pasaba nada con que fuera cruel y siniestro con los demás, con que les amenazara o lanzara algún hechizo un poco oscuro.

— Quítate de en medio, niño. — la voz de aquel tipo escuálido y sucio, con ropas harapientas, era ronca y chirriante. Intentó apartarlo con una mano y pasar por su lado hacia Florence, que intentaba fundirse con la pared, pero Severus volvió a colocarse frente a él, con mirada amenazadora. — Que te apartes, te he dicho. — de nuevo, lo cogió de la túnica con una mano y trató de pasar a través de él. Esta vez, sin embargo, la mano izquierda de Severus le cogió por la muñeca.

— Déjala en paz. — repitió lentamente, clavando su varita en la garganta del hombre. Empezaba a ponerse furioso ante la insistencia del tipo roñoso, así que apretó más la muñeca hasta que dejó de intentar llegar a Florence. Se despegó de Severus, echándose hacia atrás y tratando de liberarse de su agarre, y cuando Snape soltó su muñeca, el hombre trastabilló y perdió el equilibrio. Humillado ante los que querían echar a la intrusa, que cada vez eran menos, sacó su varita y apuntó a Severus:

— No eres un rival digno para mi, chico. Yo he sido campeón del torneo de duelos tres años consecutivos. — alardeó, intentando amedrentar a Severus. Por cómo cogía la varita, un agarre tan fuerte que parecía que estaba ahogando a alguien, Snape dudaba mucho de que estuviera diciendo la verdad; más bien parecía marcarse un farol, esperando que su pose agresiva hiciera mella en él. Pero a Severus, que el tipo le amenazara con la varita sólo le hizo querer sonreír: después de los gritos de Squill, si se imaginara su cara en vez de la del vagabundo, el hombre acabaría muerto.

— Sectunsempra. — susurró mientras agitaba la varita. Apuntó a su mano, pues había llegado ya a perfeccionar su encantamiento y lanzárselo directamente haría difícil que sobreviviera. La maldición golpeó en la mano del hombre, haciendo que su varita se rompiera en pedazos y empezara a sangrar copiosamente, dando alaridos de terror.

Todavía con la varita en alto, Severus miró a los demás presentes, retándolos a que le atacaran. Después de un rápido vistazo al vagabundo, todos empezaron a correr, no queriendo estar cerca de ninguno de los dos duelistas. Snape bajó la varita, mirando la cara de su oponente: llevaba el brazo pegado al pecho mientras recogía los pedazos de su varita con la mano torpe. Sus ojos, empequeñecidos por la espesura de sus cejas, estaban repletos de lágrimas y de su nariz empezaba a salir una humedad que se pegaba a la barba mal cortada. Severus hizo una mueca de asco mientras la víctima corría calle abajo, renqueando, y desaparecía por el callejón Knocturn.

Entonces, cuando ya todos se habían marchado del pasaje, Severus supo que era momento de enfrentarse a Florence Preston. Que Merlín le acogiera, pensó con sarcasmos, mientras se giraba lentamente hacia la figura pequeña, menuda y temblorosa.


	26. Preludio al fin

_**Morder la manzana**_

**Capítulo 26: Preludio al fin.**

Severus se giró, enfrentando a la que debía llamar su única amiga. Los ojos de la chica, grandes y redondos, le miraban con cierto miedo y admiración: se la veía como embobada a la vez que aterrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer y, por un momento, Snape pensó en si había hecho bien. Se había dejado llevar por la pelea, por su frustración y por el odio a Squill.

— Preston. — susurró Severus con lentitud. La chica pareció despertar, le lanzó una sonrisa temblorosa y agitó los brazos en el aire, indecisa. Después, con una pequeña disculpa susurrada, le dio un abrazo rápido. A Severus le faltó tiempo para apartarse, pues tan rápido pasaron los brazos de la chica por su cuerpo, se apartaron.

— Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Sev— Snape. — volvió a repetir mal su nombre. Severus la miró: quizás debía sentirse falsamente halagado entonces y permitirle a la chica llamarle como le diera la gana, pues ella parecía la mayor parte del tiempo contraria y reacia a mantener las distancias. — Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, no sé qué me habría pasado.

— Habrías huido, como cualquier otro. — comentó con indiferencia Snape, levantando los hombros y quitándole hierro al asunto. Florence le sonrió, nerviosa, y después de unos segundos de silencio, soltó una exclamación ahogada y se palpó en los bolsillos de la túnica.

— ¡Se me olvidaba! — sacó de uno de los bolsillos un paquete con la sospechosa forma de un libro. Se lo entregó a Severus, que decidió mirarlo y remirarlo intentando encontrar la broma, — Es para ti.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Snape, suspicaz. Florence rió con nerviosismo y quizás una nota de histeria, y sin hacerle caso, le dijo:

— Ábrelo, anda. — Severus la miró una última vez antes de deshacerse del envoltorio. Era el libro que había visto en la librería del callejón Diagon, hacía ya tiempo, antes de que toda esa locura comenzara: Oclumancia, el Arte de Defenderse de Intrusiones Ajenas. Le dio la vuelta al libro, mirando la parte de atrás, esperando la broma. Luego, viendo el libro en perfectas condiciones, preguntó de nuevo:

— ¿Por qué me lo regalas? — Florence se frotó las manos en un intento de tranquilizarse: parecía haber estado ensayando la conversación durante días, pensó Severus mientras ella cerraba los ojos y movía los labios sin pronunciar palabra, pero haber sido asaltada hacía unos instantes no ayudaba a relajarse. Esperó pacientemente la respuesta:

— Como agradecimiento. Perdón, no quería, bueno, la intención era regalarte ese libro para que me perdonaras. — acabó murmurando la chica, mirando al suelo. Severus frunció el ceño, sin saber de qué narices estaba hablando:

— ¿Perdonarte? — Florence asintió lentamente y Severus acabó preguntando, — No lo entiendo. ¿Qué me has hecho ahora?

— Lo de Malfoy, cuando entró en tu casa y estábamos durmiendo en la misma cama, y él se enfadó mucho. — le dijo la chica. — No querría que rompierais vuestra amistad por un malentendido, o lo que sea que fuera eso. — se la notaba apenada a la vez que curiosa: quería saber por qué Lucius había exagerado tanto al verlos juntos en la misma cama. Entendía, por un lado, que aquello podía llevar a confusiones y a conclusiones precipitadas, pero no llegaba a comprender qué tenía que ver el enojo de Malfoy con que Severus y Florence estuvieran en la misma cama, con o sin segundas intenciones.

— Ah, por eso. — volvió a revisar el libro, pasando un dedo por el tomo. Luego lo abrió y le dio un rápido vistazo, mientras decía, — No es nada. No te preocupes.

Todavía miraba el libro cuando Florence dejó escapar el aire inconscientemente retenido en sus pulmones durante ese rato. Se desinfló como un globo lleno de aire se desinfla cuando dejas la boquilla abierta, y finalmente, asintió y comentó:

— Bueno, eso era todo. — Severus la miró entonces. Parecía como si intentara hacer que él entrara en la conversación y prolongar su tiempo juntos durante unos momentos. Severus asintió mudamente como única respuesta. — ¿Qué tal has estado este tiempo?

— Bien.

— ¿No acabaste peleado con Malfoy por lo que pasó, no? — Severus la miró: era demasiado obvio que ella esperaba que él empezara a hablar sobre Lucius y lo que había pasado. Pero no había nada que contar: al menos, no a ella.

— No. Todo se ha arreglado. — volvió a mirar el libro y comentó, — El tiempo lo arregla todo. — alzó una ceja internamente, escéptico con sus propias palabras: sí, el tiempo arreglaba todo menos su reciente problema adquirido del imbécil de Malfoy. Pero, lo que fuera que Malfoy planeara con su conversión, no lo iba a lograr: estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que el plan de Malfoy fracasara. Aunque claro, antes debería saber cuál era su plan.

— Bueno, pues… — Florence le miró intermitentemente y finalmente, antes que despedirse, le preguntó, — ¿puedo invitarte a una cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante? Para celebrar que no ha pasado nada. — añadió con una sonrisa. Aquello último no tenía mucho sentido, pero ambos lo entendieron a la perfección.

Snape la miró, sopesando sus posibilidades: la verdad era que estaba cansado y aquel libro le había despertado el interés tanto como para empezar a leerlo esa misma noche; por el otro lado, no le desagradaba la presencia de Florence tanto como le dejaba ver a la chica cada vez que hablaban, y se encontraba de humor suficiente para escuchar el incesante parloteo de Preston mientras bebía una cerveza de mantequilla. Después de lo que a Florence le pareció una eternidad, Severus asintió secamente con la cabeza. Ella sonrió y, cogiéndole del brazo, tiró del chico hasta la taberna.

Cuando volvió al semisótano, justo media hora antes de la cena, sorprendió a su madre arreglándose de nuevo. Todavía no olía al perfume barato de Eileen, pero ella ya estaba vestida con ropas muggles: ¿saldría con su padre otra vez?, se preguntó Severus. No llegaba a comprender qué pasaba por la mente de su madre: ¿quién en su sano juicio volvería con el hombre que te ha amargado la existencia durante tanto tiempo? No podía achacar el enamoramiento de su madre ni al carácter de su padre, pues siempre estaba gritándoles, ni al físico, porque tampoco era lo que alguien llamaría guapo.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntó Severus, asomándose a la puerta de su cuarto. Ella se miraba en el pequeño espejo, echándose laca en el pelo e intentando darle algo de volumen. No dejaba de amasarlo con las manos, como si por tocarlo más su pelo cambiaría de repente. Eileen le envió una sonrisa nerviosa a su hijo: no supo si el nerviosismo era porque pretendía ir a otra cita con su padre sin que Severus se enterara o por el simple hecho de la cita.

— Severus, hijo. — le saludó. Por un momento, la mano se quedó quieta, dejando de tocarse el pelo; segundos después continuó con su tarea. — Voy a — Severus le interrumpió, con voz monótona y burlona:

— Salir con papá a cenar esta noche. — frunció el ceño: bien por ellos que se habían reconciliado, pero ¿de verdad era necesario que salieran todas las noches? Severus creía que, cuanto más tiempo pasaran sus padres juntos, más rápido volvería su padre a ser el bastardo de siempre. Y, aún así, ¿tenían tanto dinero como para salir todos los días a cenar fuera? — No me gusta.

— ¿El qué no te gusta? — preguntó Eileen. Su mirada embobada se había ido, dando paso a su habitual dureza.

— Él. — contestó únicamente su vástago. Era obvio que se refería a su propio padre, y Eileen chistó con la boca, haciendo un gesto de decepción:

— Sigue siendo tu padre, Severus. — replicó tajantemente. — Y todavía no me ha pedido que vuelva a su casa, si es lo que te preocupa.

— Pero si te lo pidiese, tú irías. — aseveró. A sus ojos, parecía bastante simple: Tobías decía algo y Eileen cumplía sus órdenes a rajatabla, a pesar de que su padre siempre estaba decepcionado con el resultado final. Y si Tobías decía de volver a casa en una fantástica, nótese el sarcasmo, cita, Eileen volvería, pensando que su marido había cambiado por arte de magia.

— Deja de ser tan gruñón, ¿quieres? — le regañó. — Claro que iría: tu padre ha cambiado, Severus. Si sólo le dieras una oportunidad… — se lamentó. Severus saltó rápidamente:

— Nunca. — su madre compuso una mirada molesta, pero el chico continuó, — No me fío ni un pelo de ese hombre. — todavía estaban discutiendo sobre Tobías cuando llamaron a la puerta. La cara de Eileen se descompuso rápidamente, casi derritiéndose de la impaciencia, y Severus giró la cara a un lado. Ella le miró, mientras salía del cuarto y se encerraba en el baño a terminar de acicalarse, y le ordenó:

— Ábrele la puerta a tu padre, Severus. Y sé amable con él. — gruñó, mientras se levantaba de mala gana y salía al salón. Llegó a la entrada, abrió la puerta de un tirón y se enfrentó a Tobías, cara a cara. El hombre al que debía llamar papá le miró con cierta molestia al ver la clara mirada de odio del chico, y esperó a que se apartara.

Severus se hizo a un lado, sin decir nada, y aprovechó para examinar a su padre cuando éste pasó a su lado. De nueva cuenta, volvía a llevar el pelo engominado y pegado al cráneo, y una colonia masculina demasiado penetrante para su gusto. Los pantalones de pana estaban ya viejos y un poco desgastados, pero al menos estaban limpios, y la camisa de lino estaba desabrochada en los primeros botones. Severus frunció el ceño, sin recordar ni los vestidos elegantes de su madre ni los pantalones y camisas de su padre.

El hombre, ajeno a su escrutinio y fingiéndose cómodo en una casa lúgubre y con olor a rancio y viejo, se sentó en el sofá. Chirrió cuando se sentó y se apoyó en el respaldo, mientras preguntaba por su mujer:

— ¿Dónde está Eileen? — preguntó en un tono que pretendía ser menos grosero de lo habitual. Severus todavía pegado a la puerta de entrada ya cerrada, le indicó con la barbilla el baño y, finalmente, le amenazó en voz baja:

— No te atrevas a hacerle más daño del que ya le has hecho. — Tobías frunció el ceño en un gesto idéntico al de su hijo y después gruñó:

— No deberías hablarme así, chico.

— No has hecho nada para ganarte mi respeto. — dijo Severus. Vio a su padre tensarse en el sofá y se recordó a sí mismo que ahora podía hacer magia, que ya no había nada que temer del muggle simplón que allanaba su hogar. — Sólo eres un sucio borracho y un abusón. — entonces sí, Tobías se levantó con los grandes puños cerrados y pegados a los costados, respirando con rapidez y con el corazón latiendo más deprisa, producto de la adrenalina. Pero esta vez Severus no se mareó: parecía haberse acostumbrando a la colonia muggle de su padre, y el escuchar como si fuera un susurro lejano el bombeo del corazón de Tobías no le inmutó. Entonces, cuando se suponía que Tobías debía saltar hacia él gritando como un loco algo sobre anormales y monstruos, el hombre dijo con esfuerzo:

— Sé que lo que hice está mal. No espero que vuelvas a casa ni abriré mi puerta para ti porque no eres bienvenido. Sólo me queda pedirte perdón por lo que te hice. — parecían palabras forzadas que habían sido dichas frente a un espejo durante días, como si ensayara la disculpa, no muy amistosa pero supuestamente debía sonar sincera. No lo hizo: sólo se vio el patético intento de Tobías de recuperar a su esposa a través de esfuerzos fútiles y tontos. Severus sintió la sangre arder en sus venas: ¿el muggle le creía tan tonto como para aceptar sus disculpas de buenas a primeras? Sólo eran palabras vacías, nada comparado con el daño que le había hecho.

— Nunca. Ni aunque te estuvieras muriendo te perdonaría. — fue lo que dijo Severus. Le retó con la mirada, sabiendo que a Tobías no le gustaba nada que le llevaran la contrario, y menos su propia familia. Tobías gruñó como un animal salvaje, desvió la mirada un momento y sacó su última baza:

— Si no es por mí, hazlo por tu madre. No le gusta vernos discutir y menos todavía, quedar de malas cuando esta noche le pida que vuelva a casa y ella acepte. — dijo la última frase sabiéndose ganador: sabían los dos que aquello era completa verdad. Severus intentó no lanzarse al cuello de su padre y contestó:

— No puedes llevártela. Le volverás a hacer daño. — guardó el miedo a ver a su madre llorar en un rincón de la cabeza, y Tobías frunció el ceño:

— He cambiado. No voy a hacerle daño.

— Mientes. — estaban ya a punto de enfrascarse en una pelea cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Tobías se giró rápidamente hacia su mujer, dándole la espalda a Severus y avanzando hacia ella para tapar el hecho de que había estado a punto de perder los estribos de nuevo.

Severus los vio marchar, su madre colgada del brazo de Tobías, y el hombre sonriendo victoriosamente. Se sentó en el sofá, más enfadado que preocupado por su madre, y pateó la pequeña mesita de té que tenían. No esperaba volver a ver a Eileen, si es que la cita salía bien y Tobías conseguía que Eileen fuese a su casa en el barrio obrero. Suspiró, mirando el libro que Preston le había regalado, y antes de cogerlo se juró a sí mismo que si Eileen resultaba herida de nuevo por culpa de su padre, dejaría de negar su nueva condición y probaría su sangre.


End file.
